Días Del Futuro Pasado
by pepsipez
Summary: Pequeñas  y no tan pequeñas  historias alrededor de la principal línea argumental iniciada en "Sueño Recurrente", comprende mini fics, drabbles, historias alternas y prácticamente cualquier tipo de experimento, incluidas aquellas sugerencias que los lectores han hecho. Contenido Lemon eventual. Lenguaje fuerte eventual.
1. ¿Qué Tal Te Va Sin Mí? Parte I

Un nuevo saludo. Se preguntarán qué es esto que están leyendo de mi autoría, pues bien, en el año que llevo de haber comenzado a publicar en FF net, se han cocinado otras tantas historias que no tendrían cabida dentro de la principal línea argumental que manejo, sin embargo, me parecen agradables y quizás deberían ser puestas a consideración de quienes se toman el tiempo de leer a este autor amateur.

Así que les dejo "Días del futuro pasado" haciendo alegoría al nombre de uno de los más memorables volúmenes de X-Men de Marvel Comics, por el hecho de que aquí vendrán muchas historias de muchos tipos: Pequeños _Drabbles_, Universos Alternos, Explicaciones de la línea de tiempo sobre la que manejo el argumento de la serie principal que escribo, e incluso esas sugerencias que eventualmente me hacen llegar. Por supuesto habrá contenido _lemon_ eventual y me tomaré la libertad de hacer un poco más fuerte el lenguaje en algunos momentos para conservar en la medida de lo posible la esencia del relato… será divertido y espero lo disfruten.

Sin más, el primer relato es un universo alternativo en el cual los eventos relatados en "Sueño Recurrente" nunca sucedieron. ¡Larga vida y prosperidad!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal te va sin mí?<strong>

**Parte I – Ceremonia de clausura, tercer grado.**

—Fue como un sueño, ¿no?— Me pregunta Asahina con su cabello volando al capricho del viento del final del invierno.

—Sí… ¿Qué pasará ahora?

—Todo está resuelto. Suzumiya no nos necesita más. Es hora de que partamos—. Se volvió hacia mí e hizo una respetuosa reverencia. —Ha sido un verdadero placer.

Tengo que ser honesto conmigo mismo: Asahina siempre me gustó. Es una jovencita hermosa, y sé de primera mano que será una mujer bellísima, pero sólo eso… me provocaba a protegerla, a velar por ella, a evitar que Haruhi abusara de ella… pero nada más. Pienso eso mientras la veo perderse calle abajo, en el conocimiento que esta será la última vez que la vea.

Tuve un último diálogo con Koizumi, que igualmente se despidió, dándole la bienvenida a una vida común, teniendo que estudiar y volverse alguien exitoso, y no me queda la menor duda de que lo logrará. Ignoro si él también saldrá de mi vida para siempre, pero algo me dice que la próxima vez que lo vea, mostrará sus verdaderos colores, no la careta de hipocresía que debía darnos todos los días.

—¿Qué será de ti a partir de hoy?— Pregunté a la estoica y única miembro del club de literatura, que leía con aburrimiento el último libro al que tendría acceso en la preparatoria del Norte.

—Volveré a casa. No existe la necesidad de seguir monitoreando a Suzumiya Haruhi.

También lamento que este día llegue por ella. Estoy seguro de que Nagato podía convertirse en mucho más, y también es alguien a quien me gustaría seguir frecuentando en el futuro… el destino no siempre juega con las cartas que a uno le favorece… hay que hacer lo que se pueda con lo que se tiene. Y hablando de hacer… aún hay una persona con la que debo hablar…

—¡Haruhi!— Exclamo a una distancia razonable, viéndola atravesar el patio, camino a casa luego de la ceremonia de clausura.

—Kyon.

Me aproximo, pero por alguna razón que no comprendo, no puedo acercarme a menos de dos pasos de ella, e intentar dar un paso más me provoca un miedo orgánico.

—Fue divertido, ¿no?— Pregunto al final, incapaz de articular una pregunta más inteligente.

—Sí… mucho… y todo gracias a ti—. Giró su rostro a otra dirección, intentando eludir la vergüenza. —Eh… quiero disculparme por todo lo que pasó… sé que en ocasiones abusé de Mikuru o de ti… creo que en más de una ocasión me extralimité.

—Parece que al final lo único que necesitabas era estar en medio de una relación estable—. Dije sin poder evitar matizar mi comentario con cierta acidez. Sí, se consiguió un novio, y sí, a diferencia de lo que mucha gente llegó a pensar, no fui yo. No recuerdo su nombre, francamente me tiene sin cuidado… siempre y cuando la trate bien…

—Él es un buen chico…

—No debes justificarte conmigo.

¿Y por qué lo harías en primer lugar? Nunca vimos claro nada entre nosotros dos… muchas señales confusas, me maltratabas, gritabas, insultabas y humillabas, pero nunca me alejé de ti. Me tenías por estúpido, aburrido y ordinario, pero en ningún momento te deshiciste de mí. Y después de un tiempo… yo pude sentirlo, y sé que tú también… era esa electricidad que cargaba el ambiente cuando estábamos juntos, esos incómodos silencios cuando nos quedábamos solos que poco después dejaron de ser "incómodos" y se hicieron necesarios, deseados y buscados por ambos. Ese deseo animal que amenazaba con romper la barrera de mis labios y decirte lo mucho que deseaba estar contigo, que egoístamente deseaba que tu atención fuera sólo y sólo para mí, del mismo modo como tú hacías conmigo todos los días, que sin importar cuán joven o ignorante fuera, no encontrarías sobre la faz del planeta a alguien que te quisiera como yo…

Hoy miro tus ojos… después de estos tres años puedo leerlos como a un libro abierto. Sé que te mueres porque te lo diga, sé que al igual que yo estás dispuesta a dejarlo todo si es que tomamos la iniciativa y nos armamos de valor. Estás en una expectativa tan brutal como la que a mí me está matando por dentro, debatiéndote sobre seguir esperando a que me envalentone y grite lo que tenga que decir o lanzar tú tus propios argumentos…

Pero esa es mi interpretación… quizás no sientes eso, quizás sólo me miras como siempre lo has hecho, sin darme importancia en realidad, significando para ti nada más que un compañero de la escuela o en el peor de los casos, un amigo cercano que nunca podría siquiera competir por ti…

—Bien, pues… es hora de irnos…— Me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos inútiles.

—Sí… supongo que alguien te espera.

—Adiós.

—Adiós…

¿Y si no siente lo mismo…? ¡Eso qué más te da…! ¡No seas cobarde, solo dilo!

Claro… ¿Qué puedes perder? Ella se quedó con tu dignidad hace mucho tiempo ya… pero… ¿Y si no soy competencia para el tipo con el que sale…? ¡Eso no es importante! ¡Dilo! ¡Detenla o se marchará y te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida! Oh, vamos… no es para tanto… me lamentaré de perder lo que quizás es mi primer amor, pero el tiempo lo sanará… ¿Quieres dejarte de excusas estúpidas? ¡Díselo, con un demonio! ¿Eres ciego? ¡Está caminando! ¡En poco tiempo se irá, tal vez para siempre y tú sigues pretendiendo que hablas con alguien más cuando no haces más que eludir la única verdad de que no quieres estar sin ella! ¡DÍSELO!

—¡HARUHI!— Mi grito salió casi involuntariamente.

Ella se volvió de inmediato, sus ojos centelleaban, era como si le hubiera vuelto el alma al cuerpo…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Yo…! Yo…— Simplemente sucedió… mi corazón se hundió en el fango… —Yo… deseo que seas muy feliz…

—¿Eh…?

—E-eso es todo… ojalá volvamos a vernos alguna vez… voy a extrañarte.

—Ah… sí…— Demonios, luce decepcionada… mucho… tal vez alucino, pero parece estar a punto de llorar. —Yo igual… hasta pronto…

—Hasta pronto…

Y así terminó. Retomó su marcha y finalmente se fue, dejándome ahí, plantado en el suelo y con un rótulo de cobarde clavado en la frente…

Iré deprimido a casa.

No es para tanto, lo trascenderé y seguiré adelante. Vivimos muchas cosas increíbles, pero esa etapa de nuestra vida terminó.

**Parte I.**

**Fin.**


	2. ¿Qué Tal Te Va Sin Mí? Parte II

**¿Qué tal te va sin mí?**

**Parte II – Doce años después.**

Es de noche. Es otoño. Es lluvioso. Camino por inercia, aburrido; hasta cierto punto, desorientado. Sé que voy camino a un restaurante, uno en el que me gusta mucho comer, porque la barra de ensaladas es buena, pero hoy, particularmente hoy, hay un hastío abominable que comprime mi pecho, amenazando con detener mi corazón y hacer estallar mis pulmones… la calle se ve descolorida, la música se escucha monótona, y no parece haber estímulo que despierte mis sentidos. Es detestable…

—Sí, ¿por qué no?— Respondo a las palabras que me son dichas en algún lugar distante, pero que en realidad vienen de la mujer que camina a mi lado.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Porque parece que me diste una respuesta pregrabada—. Me dice mi acompañante con ese sutil matiz de política ironía que suele utilizar cuando estoy disperso.

—Eh… no, lo siento… estoy algo distraído hoy… ¿podrías repetirme tu pregunta?

—Pregunto si crees que deberíamos tener hijos. Eventualmente he considerado la posibilidad, principalmente porque no tenemos problemas económicos y ambos tenemos un buen nivel académico, creo que nuestra descendencia podría ser muy benéfica para la sociedad en algún momento.

¿Por qué decirlo de esa forma, Sasaki…? ¿No bastaría simplemente decir "porque sería lindo"? Pero ese era un tópico recurrente en mis argumentos contra ella que con facilidad desechaba. Sin embargo, estoy siendo injusto. Estoy con ella porque era lo mejor, porque es verdad: es una mujer culta, inteligente y bella, porque cuando llegas al punto de tu vida en el cual te ves sin muchas posibilidades, tu mejor amiga puede convertirse en una muy buena opción para evitar la soledad en tu madurez, porque albergaba la esperanza de que su trato y su amplio conocimiento sobre mi persona pudiera arrancarme la culpa de haberme negado a otro destino.

—¿Esos serían tus únicos parámetros para decidir tener hijos? ¿No te asalta la idea de poder darle vida a otro ser? Que tenga tus ojos y mi cabello…

—Sí, desde luego, en especial porque la genética fue generosa con ambos, serían niños muy bien parecidos.

Maldita sea, me rindo… ¿es que todo sentimiento debe ser desdeñado por ti?, me resisto, prefiero morir sin descendencia.

—Quizás deberíamos charlarlo con mayor tranquilidad después, ¿no crees?— Atajo yo mientras la _hostess _nos conduce a la mesa que reservamos esa noche.

—Esa respuesta es una evasión. ¿Por qué te resistes a hablar conmigo? Creo que es un tema importante.

¿Por qué me resisto a hablar contigo, Sasaki? Porque me rehúso a pensar que todo debe representar un beneficio en algún nivel, porque creo que algunas cosas deben hacerse con una venda en los ojos, porque tener un hijo no sólo debe ser sobre su educación y la importancia social o material que dará a su entorno, porque un hijo es sobre amor, sobre confianza, sobre aprendizaje, sobre ternura… tristemente creo que esos términos están más allá de tu entender… y aunque a veces quisiera atacarla con esas palabras, sé que ella en el fondo es una buena persona, que si bien no me ama, me quiere lo suficiente para estar al pendiente de mí. Yo elegí esta vida, así que debo responsabilizarme por ella. No debo mirar atrás.

La camarera llegó y tomó la orden de Sasaki.

—Voy a la barra de ensaladas…— Dije un tanto ausente mientras ella me sonreía con condescendencia, sacó de su bolso uno de los libros de la universidad donde da clases y se puso a leer mientras esperaba a que su orden llegara.

Supongo entonces que en eso consistirá mi vida. En tratar de evitar la soledad aún a pesar de que me mate cada día por dentro.

Lechuga. _Daikon_. Zanahoria. Cebolla. Un _daikon_ más. Sí, esta noche se antoja para un _daikon_ más…

—¡Ah…! Perdóneme, fue mi culpa…— Digo apresurado al chocar involuntariamente con una joven regresando de la barra, haciendo que tirara la cartera que llevaba, y de inmediato me agaché a recogerla.

—¿Kyon?— Me pregunta la voz… esa voz… una añoranza de más de una década…

Levanté mis ojos sin poder dar crédito, encontré los suyos de frente… con la misma expresión desorbitada que seguramente tienen los míos… brillantes y hermosos como los recuerdo, en ese tono marrón con tintes miel que dan como resultado un ámbar poco común…

—Haruhi…

No hubo palabras por algunos segundos, pero de haber podido, hubiera gritado. Tampoco hubo acciones, aunque saber cuáles llevar a cabo resultaba imposible. Una parte de mí me pedía a gritos que huyera de ahí, que corriera hasta que mis pies no pudieran hacerlo más. Otra parte me impulsaba a abrazarla hasta dejarla sin aliento, a llorar a sus pies por lo solo y perdido que había estado todos estos años sin ella. Y una tercera voz me dijo que me quedara quieto, esa voz fue la que ganó.

—Qué gusto de verte…— Comenzó ella con voz serena, recuperándose primero que yo.

—Lo mismo digo… vaya… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado…?

—Doce años, desde que terminamos la preparatoria.

—Luces maravillosa…

Sonrió un poco avergonzada ante mi aseveración… aunque había un matiz de amargura en su sonrisa, seguramente sintiendo en la garganta el sabor a hiel que yo experimentaba en ese momento.

—Fue bueno encontrarnos… ojalá lo volvamos a hacer alguna vez.

—Sí… ojalá…

¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Acabas de reaparecer, no puedes irte otra vez! ¡No puedes dejarme de vuelta! Involuntariamente la tomé de la mano, evitando que intentara irse… era una causa perdida, pero estaba listo para morir en el intento.

—Ya debo irme… están esperándome…— Me dice sin verme a los ojos.

Sé a lo que te refieres, ignoro quién te espera, pero Sasaki está en una mesa a unos metros de aquí, aguardando a que regrese con ella. Ese día hace tantos años no tuve el valor. No tuve las agallas para decirte que te amaba, para decirte que iba a estar contigo siempre, que tendríamos una familia… ¡pero hoy si tengo el valor! ¡Dejémoslo todo y a todos! ¡Escapemos juntos! ¡Recuperemos el tiempo perdido!

Algo en la expresión en su rostro me decía que ella sentía lo mismo… pero al igual que yo, pudo más la convención y pasó por alto esos sentimientos. Levantó la mano y la plantó sobre mi mejilla, haciendo que tocara el cielo con el sólo favor de su tacto.

—¿Qué tal te va sin mí?— Preguntó en un susurro.

—Muriendo un poco más a diario.

—Idiota… no digas eso… trata de ser feliz, o si no, no habrá valido la pena.

—P-pero aún hoy… aún podríamos intentarlo…

Me detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su abdomen, que sólo entonces noté que estaba ligeramente abultado.

—Este es mi segundo bebé… yo lucho cada día por vivir feliz a pesar de que tú no estás… por favor, te lo suplico… has lo mismo por mí—. Se acercó y besó mi mejilla. —Si no… si no lo haces, serás penalizado…— Dijo con la voz temblorosa. Reaccioné mucho después, cuando se había marchado ya.

—Debió haber una fila terrible en la barra—. Me reprocha Sasaki al regresar a la mesa, notando que había terminado su segundo tiempo.

—No tienes idea.

Comí mis vegetales ensimismado, sin poner mucha atención en qué me llevaba a la boca.

Ese era el fin entonces. Nunca me atreví a decirle a Haruhi que la amaba, ella tampoco preguntó… cuando terminamos el bachillerato realmente deseaba seguir junto a ella… pero ninguno tuvo el valor de reconocerlo. Pensé que el tiempo se encargaría de hacerme olvidar, que conocería nueva gente, que pasarían muchas cosas nuevas… y en parte así fue… pero nunca la olvidé.

Hoy acabo de entender que ella tampoco lo superó por completo. Que ella también carga con mi fantasma como yo cargo con el suyo… no es justo para ninguno, ambos tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la desaprovechamos, y aunque es maravilloso pensar sobre lo que pudo ser, es sólo una forma lenta y triste de masturbar la mente, de matar el espíritu, de desvalorizar por completo la vida que elegimos… ella, en las pocas palabras que cruzó conmigo hoy, me enseñó que debemos seguir adelante a pesar de no tenernos, que el amor también se manifiesta a través de la renuncia… y voy a honrar ese sentimiento tan sublime que habita en mí… voy a buscar mi felicidad…

—¿Sabes, Sasaki…? Tal vez… tal vez sí deberíamos tener hijos… al menos uno.

Mi acompañante dejó incluso de masticar el bocado, y en un evento sin precedentes sonrió como nunca lo había hecho.

—Sería muy lindo…

Todo en esta vida obedece a un propósito. Finalmente, si el amor es verdadero, será manifestado de una forma u otra… quizás no del modo en que nos gustaría… pero será… tal vez en otra vida o en otro universo si fue, y le mando mi bendición a esa Haruhi y a ese Kyon que si se atrevieron a lanzarse juntos a la aventura de la vida.

**Parte II.**

**¿Qué tal te va sin mí?**

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Hace unos días tuve un sueño. Inspirado por la sensación desesperante que me dejó dicho sueño, nació esta pequeña historia. desde mi punto de vista es muy triste, pero mi opinión no importa.<p>

Ojalá la hayan disfrutado, fue muy corta, lo sé, pero creo que lo valió. ¡Gracias por comentar y actualizaré en breve con otra pequeña historia!


	3. XMas Party  Parte I

_—Me gustaría beber algo más que una copa cuando terminemos este caso._

_—¿Para que nos pase lo de aquella Navidad con Tsuruya?_

_—Hipócrita, lo dices como si no lo hubieras disfrutado. Ven a dormir, es tarde y mañana tenemos que estar listos a primera hora._

Ese es un pequeño diálogo extraído de "Divinidad Condenada", es una experiencia curiosa acaecida a nuestros personajes la cual me parece digna de ser contada, así que he aquí la primera parte de la intrincada aventura que pasaron en dicha Navidad… espero la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>X-Mas Party - Parte I.<strong>

Beber es un verdadero problema con nosotros dos. Sólo lo hemos hecho un par de veces desde que nos casamos, y si bien los resultados no han sido funestos, si han sido estrambóticos. La vez que más recordamos, pero de la que más cautelosamente hablamos es aquella fiesta de Navidad al año de que Ryoko naciera. Fue una muy agradable reunión en casa de una de nuestras mejores amigas: Tsuruya.

La reunión fue en realidad bastante alegre, con mucha comida y muchos juegos, para ese entonces, el problema de Koizumi con la bebida no era tan grave, y no nos parecía malo en absoluto que su consumo de alcohol lo noqueara, tal como sucedió ese día.

¿Exactamente qué pasaba? Bueno: era veinticinco de diciembre de madrugada (la reunión comenzó el veinticuatro), Ryoko, de poco menos de un año era cuidada por mi madre (ambas familias compitieron por quedársela esa Nochebuena), y nosotros disfrutábamos de nuestra primera fiesta luego de su nacimiento. Tsuruya fue la que organizó tan pintoresca reunión, invitó a cuanto ex compañero encontró y los metió a todos en su enorme casa. Muchos rostros conocidos, pero en realidad nadie de mucho interés. Taniguchi comenzó la jornada haciendo alarde de su gran resistencia al alcohol, pero como podrán imaginar fue el primero en vomitar y terminar tendido en la alfombra, completamente inconsciente. Nagato bebió, más no me dio la impresión de que estuviera ebria, algún tiempo después de comenzada la celebración se había escurrido a la biblioteca de la enorme casa y se quedó ahí, sólo leyendo. A Asahina le bastaron un par de tragos para terminar dormida plácidamente en la misma habitación donde filmáramos la película de la preparatoria y no volveríamos a saber de ella sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pasada la medianoche me sentía ya bastante mareado. Haruhi parecía también bastante fuera de sí, al final de cada oración dicha en un balbuceo reía incontrolablemente, pero al igual que en casi todo lo que hacía, era la última en pié.

—¿Sabes en que estoy pensando ahora mismo?— Me pregunta Haruhi luego de unos momentos de risas y comentarios sin sentido.

—¿En qué deberíamos irnos a casa? Porque esa sería una gran idea… aunque con franqueza no creo poder conducir hasta allá—. Respondí sintiendo que arrastraba las palabras.

—No, tonto. Pensaba en algo más… inmediato.

Volvió a reír tontamente sin retirar sus preciosos ojos ámbar de los míos. Con toda la destreza que su estado le permitió, acercó su rostro al mío, depositando en mis labios un beso suave y breve, aderezado con el buqué de un buen vino.

—Estás absolutamente loca si crees que vamos a…— me interrumpió besándome una vez más. Medio hipnotizado traté de seguir argumentando. —Estamos en calidad de invitados… no creo que a Tsuruya le agrade mucho la idea de que tú y yo…

—Sólo que alguien se lo diga… al menos yo no pienso decirle nada.

Buscar un contraargumento en estado de ebriedad es particularmente difícil, así que aprovechando mi confusión me tomó de la mano, con demasiado aplomo para alguien que ha consumido suficiente alcohol para dejar tendidas a dos personas, y me arrastró hacia el pasillo que daba al cuidado jardín interior de la enorme mansión.

—Debe haber una habitación vacía por aquí—. Decía mientras abría cuidadosamente las puertas del pasillo, en las cuales hallábamos algún inquilino dormido.

—¿Sabes que esta podría ser la mayor estupidez que hayamos hecho?— Pregunté al verla abrir una de las últimas habitaciones.

—Una de las mayores… hasta hoy, ¿No es emocionante?

Dio un vistazo fugaz al interior del recinto, para luego volverse hacia mí más sonriente aún. Quizás nunca entenderé la forma en que la química corporal de Haruhi actúa sobre mí, dejando de lado el hecho de que es hermosa y sensual, es capaz de embrujarme sólo con esa sonrisa tan luminosa, y aunque deteste admitirlo, creo que accedería a lanzarme a un precipicio si me sonriera lo suficiente. Así que dejándome llevar por fin por su espíritu aventurero, la tomé por la cintura y la levanté, llevándola a la cama que se alcanzaba ver a través de las penumbras. Rió suavemente cuando la arrojé a dicho mueble y me lancé sobre ella. Dado mi inconveniente estado, no me preocupe demasiado en quitarle la ropa, y a ella tampoco le importó mucho… ya estando inmersos en el momento, realmente el acto mismo no es relevante, importa que estábamos haciéndolo juntos. Así que en ese tenor únicamente deslicé mis manos a los costados de sus caderas y por debajo de su falda para deshacerme de su ropa interior con toda la delicadeza y torpeza que mi estado me procuraba, y a cada tropiezo ambos reíamos. Ella me ayudó tanto como pudo moviendo su cintura para facilitarme el camino mientras se deshacía de mi cinturón y abría mis pantalones.

—De prisa, vamos… te quiero adentro…

—No deberías decir esas cosas.

—¡Mételo ya, con un demonio! ¿Debo suplicarte?

No le respondí. En su lugar, sólo puse mi masculinidad rozando la entrada de su sexo, pero sin entrar, haciéndola quejarse aún más y obteniendo la recompensa de sus primeros suspiros. Estiró un poco las manos hacia su entrepierna y con suavidad abrió los labios de su intimidad, ofreciéndome una vista simplemente maravillosa.

—¿De verdad no quieres esto…?— Me pregunta pensando que había ganado.

Una vez más, permito que mis acciones hablen. Me adelanto, pero en lugar de penetrarla, hago un suave masaje con mi virilidad sobre su vulva, estimulando con delicadeza el pequeño, pero sumamente sensible punto de placer que yace en esa zona de su cuerpo, arrancándole los primeros gemidos de la jornada. Hice eso por varios minutos, a sabiendas de que en poco tiempo la haría alcanzar el clímax, mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y movía las caderas intentando concretar el acto, que seguía siendo sólo de roces.

—Tú ganas…— Dijo derrotada al tiempo que rodeaba mis caderas con sus piernas. —Por favor, te lo ruego… cójeme ya…

La verdad es que iba a hacerlo de todas formas, pero me alegra no haberlo hecho antes. Animado ante su impaciencia, coloqué mis brazos bajo su cintura para elevarla y di una estocada profunda que le arranco un gemido intenso y suplicante. Su interior había alcanzado un nuevo récord en calor y humedad y comprimía inmisericordemente al objeto de su deseo. Comenzamos a movernos, demasiado bien sincronizados para estar tan ebrios, con tanta intensidad que temí por un momento que romperíamos la cama en la que estábamos y de la que sólo ocupábamos la última parte dado nuestro frenesí.

—Termina junto conmigo…— Susurra con voz entrecortada.

Puedo sentir que está por llegar al punto culminante, así que aumenté el ritmo de mis movimientos y la tomé por las corvas, permitiéndome llegar más profundamente dentro de ella, dejándome llevar también por la alucinante sensación de su calor interior y las primeras contracciones que me indican que estamos en la recta final.

—Ha… Haruhi, voy a…

—Hazlo…

Ante su aprobación, hice como me indicó. Sin embargo, en lugar de permitirme rebosar su interior, tomó mi virilidad e hizo lo mismo que yo cuando comenzamos: la froto con delicadeza sobre la fina y caprichosamente depilada vellosidad de su monte de Venus. No pude ahogar un lamento mientras dejaba salir mi semilla con fuerza sobre su abdomen, cosa que ella notó, y tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar los gritos que venían de su propio placer al llegar al cielo.

Hundí mi rostro en su cuello tratando de recuperar el aliento. Puedo escuchar su corazón, agitado, obligado a dar de más, su respiración dificultosa… ha sido un gran encuentro. Un momento después me separo un poco y observo el campo de batalla. Se ve sumamente sensual con esas medias negras a mitad de sus muslos. Su falda, desacomodada, no cubre su cuerpo, y las pequeñas pantaletas cuelgan de su pierna derecha. Su sexo se muestra arrogante ahora manchado de mi semilla, al igual que su bajo vientre y su ombligo.

De mi abrigo, aún sobre mis hombros y que explicaría el porqué de tanto sudor, extraje mi pañuelo y limpié con delicadeza a mi esposa, que parecía estar al borde del sueño. Luego de unos momentos de letargo, se sentó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello para besarme con ternura.

—Eres un hombre formidable—. Me dice sin pretensiones.

—Eso espero, debo ponerme a la altura.

Esperé por unos momentos la respuesta al cumplido, y me volví a ella luego de unos segundos de silencio que no me parecieron normales. Al ver su rostro había algo semejante al terror en su mirada, que estaba fija en un punto justo detrás de mí. Estuve a punto de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba cuando un susurro de Haruhi me hizo compartir su repentino miedo:

—Tsu-Chan…

Me volví tan rápido como me fue posible mientras intentaba acomodar mis pantalones. Tal y como Haruhi había dicho, nuestra ex compañera estaba ahí, sentada en un sillón individual junto a la puerta, sujetando una copa de vino en la izquierda y mirándonos con los ojos muy abiertos…

**Parte I.**

**Fin.**


	4. El Manifiesto  Introducción

Esta historia me estaba quemando las manos desde hace mucho, incluso pensé originalmente en hacerla una historia separada por sí misma, pero creo que será perfecta para nutrir Días Del Futuro Pasado, no sé cuán larga será, pero algo me dice que les gustará. Así que sin más, los dejo con El Manifiesto, espero sus comentarios.

* * *

><p><strong>El Manifiesto.<strong>

**Introducción.**

—Esto es aburrido—. Dice Haruhi mientras sube de la mano de Ryoko al ático de la casa. Es un lugar luminoso, pero está muy, muy empolvado.

—En efecto, lo es, pero si no lo ordenamos antes de irnos, nadie lo hará.

—Podríamos decirle a Mikuru y…

—¡Oh, por supuesto que no, señorita!— La prevengo. —Esta es nuestra casa, y por tanto es nuestra responsabilidad, no vamos a poner a ningún otro miembro de la brigada a que separe nuestra basura, podrían tirar algo importante por accidente. ¿Quieres enseñarle a Ryoko a relegar sus responsabilidades a otros?

—¿Qué significa "relegar"?— Pregunta Ryoko, que tiene cuatro recién cumplidos.

—Dejar que alguien se haga cargo de lo que te toca hacer a ti—. Responde Haruhi de inmediato, dando una respuesta muy complicada para una pequeñita de cuatro, pero ambos sabemos que mientras yo reflexionaba eso, ella simplemente lo había memorizado ya.

Se preguntarán, por supuesto, de qué hablamos: en unas semanas dejaremos esta casa por unos meses. Haruhi recién fue aceptada en Interpol y será enviada a Lyon, Francia para comenzar con un riguroso entrenamiento, y luego devuelta a Japón para terminar de capacitarse antes de entrar en servicio… apenas puedo creerlo… en fin, sabía desde que salimos de la preparatoria que lo lograría, así que no me molesté siquiera en pelear por mi apellido cuando llegó el momento al casarnos. Por cierto, gracias a una recomendación de Langdon logré entrar a la _École Normale Supérieure de Lyon_ para la maestría, así que toda mi familia se moverá a Francia por medio año. Sólo espero que sea un lindo lugar donde vivir.

Y con eso en mente, los tres comenzamos a curiosear entre el montón de cachivaches que habíamos acumulado con los años, en lo que sería aparentemente un día sin mucha acción fuera de lo común… y Ryoko fue la que encontraría uno de los más grandes y bien guardados tesoros de la Brigada SOS.

—¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó trayendo con esfuerzos un tubo de cartón muy semejante al empaque de ciertas patatas fritas norteamericanas. Un portaplanos pequeño, diseñado para guardar folios A4 o menores… aunque en mi vida había visto ese paquete.

Lo tomé de las manos de mi hija mientras lo examinaba con curiosidad. Era, como ya dije, de cartón, aunque tenía tapas de aluminio en sus extremos, y estaba sellado.

—¿Esto es tuyo, Haruhi?— Pregunté mientras se lo mostraba, se acercó mirándolo con las manos en la cintura.

—Parece más bien que es tuyo—. Me dijo y señaló una parte escrita en hiragana. —Tiene tu nombre escrito.

Observé el detalle que Haruhi encontró… en efecto, no sólo tenía mi nombre escrito… estaba escrito con mi letra.

—¿Estás seguro que no lo dejaste tú aquí?— Me preguntó Haruhi al ver mi confusión.

—Pues si es así, no lo recuerdo…

—No es la letra de papá—. Intervino Ryoko. —Miren la forma en la que hace la curva de aquí…— Dijo señalando uno de los caracteres—. Y hay un montón de rayas que no son como las que hace papá, aunque si se parece…

Ambos vimos a nuestra hija y luego nos miramos entre nosotros… Ryoko no se queda con los calcetines cuando duerme, no le gusta el pescado crudo… y nunca se equivoca.

—¿Qué estás esperando para abrirlo?— Apremia Haruhi… está tratando de contenerse, pero veo una creciente excitación en sus ojos.

Seguí su consejo y ayudado de su navaja suiza deshago uno de los sellos. Me senté en el suelo del ático y mi esposa y mi hija me imitan, mientras observan expectantes. Al retirar la tapa apareció un montón de hojas de papel bond blanco, aunque algo envejecido, estaban sueltas, pero pude notar mientras las extraía que estaban perfectamente foliadas, imagino que para evitar que se rompiera el orden de lectura de las mismas. Mis ojos estuvieron a punto de comenzar mi lectura cuando Haruhi llamó mi atención, deteniéndome en el acto.

—No te atrevas a leerlo tú solo… léelo en voz alta.

—De acuerdo—. Dije y volví a clavar mis ojos en el primero de los papeles, que parecía contener alguna especie de dedicatoria.

Y comencé mi lectura:

_Hola._

_Te extrañará encontrar este documento entre tus cosas, pero es una buena noticia que estés leyéndolo, porque significa que habrás sobrevivido a la calamidad que llevamos a tu mundo… aunque quizás sea triste, porque es probable que yo esté muerto cuando esta lectura sea hecha. Sé que tal vez merezco ser olvidado y quedar perdido en las turbias aguas del tiempo y el espacio, pero incluso sabiéndome merecedor de ese destino, tengo la esperanza de trascender en el recuerdo de alguien más cuando toda esta locura termine._

_Es por eso que dejo detrás de mí este manifiesto para ti. Te contaré como llegamos al punto de la historia donde, aunque fuera fugazmente, nos conocimos, y el porqué de las cosas malas que pasamos, y espero que sepas valorar las palabras puestas en la historia que estoy a punto de contarte. Espero también que lo tomes como mi disculpa por todo lo que sucedió._

_Así que presta atención, es una historia muy interesante aunque sea yo quien te lo diga, recuerda que quien no conoce su pasado, no puede, de ninguna manera, imaginar su futuro._

_Deseo de verdad que logres leer esto, estoy apostándotelo todo a ti, porque algo me dice que no tendré una nueva oportunidad de contar esta aventura. Confío en ti para que procures su trascendencia._

_Un saludo, una disculpa y un agradecimiento._

_Kyon._

—¿Qué demonios es esto?— Preguntó Haruhi tratando de sonar escéptica, pero en realidad no cabía en sí misma de emoción. —¿Estás seguro que no lo escribiste tú?

—Lo recordaría… además, supongo que no querrás apostar a contradecir a Ryoko, sabemos que perderías esa apuesta.

—Entonces, ¿quién pudo escribir esto de esta forma tan parecida a la tuya…?

El conocimiento nos golpea de inmediato, haciendo que incluso yo me contagie con el interés y la agitación de Haruhi. Ambos lo supimos al instante y ambos dijimos el nombre del único que podía ser el autor de nuestro relato:

—¡Kyon-Ni!— Exclamamos al unísono, haciendo aparecer una mueca de confusión en el rostro de Ryoko.

**Introducción.**

**Fin.**


	5. XMas Party Parte II

Aquí el desenlace de este perverso cuento de navidad, ojalá logre despertar algo en ustedes, y si es así, háganmelo saber. ¡Felices fiestas!

* * *

><p><strong>Fiesta de navidad<strong>

**Parte II**

Mi embriaguez terminó casi de inmediato, y me quedé sentado junto a Haruhi, ambos debimos lucir bastante asustados para ese momento, es por demás preguntarnos a qué hora llegó, seguramente estuvo ahí antes que nosotros, y desde luego, sería tonto preguntarnos qué tanto habrá alcanzado a ver… ninguno de los tres se movió o emitió sonido alguno por un interminable par de minutos. Quizás lo que más me inquietaba de tan extraña situación era la actitud de Tsuruya, que nos miraba con seriedad alternadamente mientras meneaba su bebida.

Por fin, nuestra anfitriona se puso de pie, haciéndonos contener el aliento, y nos dio la espalda por unos instantes, encarando la puerta, lo que ambos interpretamos como una intención de abandonar la habitación y nuestra oportunidad para acomodar nuestra vestimenta. Ya para ese momento estaba pensando en un buen discurso culpabilizando al alcohol de nuestra poco apropiada conducta cuando un sonido hizo que mi corazón casi se detuviera. Sí, ese sonido era la puerta. Sí, lo había hecho Tsuruya… no, no estaba abriendo para irse… estaba poniendo el cerrojo, encerrándonos a los tres adentro.

—Me gustas… desde hace mucho me has gustado—. Haruhi y yo escuchamos aquella confesión con incredulidad. —Y haberlos visto aquí me provoca muchos sentimientos encontrados… aunque todos muy agradables… de verdad, chicos, creo que son el uno para el otro, y por eso mismo…— se dio la vuelta, sonriente… espeluznantemente sonriente… —tal vez deberían compartir parte de esa felicidad con otros ¿No creen?

Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros con esa torpeza que causa el alcohol, arrancándonos un respingo… ¿exactamente qué pasaba por la mente de nuestra superior para ese momento…? Lo descubriríamos muy pronto.

—Voy a besarte ahora…— Amenazó Tsuruya acercándose peligrosamente a nosotros y rió.

—Un momento, Tsu-_Chan_… una cosa es que te guste Kyon, pero eso de besarlo…

Haruhi no pudo terminar su frase, Tsuruya nos había alcanzado ya.

—Sí… él también me gusta, pero no tanto como tú…

Y rompiendo varios paradigmas que tenía sobre ella o sobre mí mismo, puso sus labios sobre los de mi esposa, que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada mientras la joven del larguísimo cabello verde oscuro pasaba torpemente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Miré sin creer la escena mientras Haruhi me regresaba la mirada con los ojos abiertos cual platos sin comprender en lo más mínimo como habíamos llegado a ese punto. Pasaron algunos segundos, los ojos de mi esposa seguían fijos en los míos, pero cada vez más serenos. Sentí que mi corazón comenzó a ir más de prisa cuando vi a Haruhi ceder al fin y dejar caer sus párpados mientras comenzaba a corresponder tan repentina muestra de afecto. No me terminaba de quedar claro, pero mi sentido de lógica comenzó a apagarse poco a poco en tanto observo un espectáculo que muchos morirán sin haber visto jamás: ante mí, dos mujeres bellísimas se besan con cada vez mayor ansia y sensualidad, logrando que yo contenga el aliento mientras siento como el interior de mi cráneo está por colapsar.

—¿Kyon…?— lanza nuestra ex compañera mientras acaricia con su rostro el cuello de mi cada vez más excitada y cooperativa esposa. Yo hice un ruidito como respuesta, no me salían las palabras. —Déjame estar con ella un poco… sólo por hoy… buscaré la forma de recompensarte.

Y sin esperar una respuesta que nunca llegaría, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los senos de Haruhi y rápidamente se abrieron paso por debajo de su blusa.

—Detente, Tsu-_Chan_… Kyon está viéndonos…— Susurró Haruhi, de pronto congestionada y al mismo tiempo un poco culpable, pero dejándose hacer.

Así, si bien la ropa de mi esposa no desapareció por completo, si quedó en una desnudez que no ocultaba casi nada. Tsuruya, pensando quizás que tenía el control, no se imaginó que yo sería el próximo en moverme dada mi pasividad previa.

—¿Q-qué están haciendo?— Preguntó un momento después, dubitativa al sentir mis manos alrededor de su cintura mientras que Haruhi comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa.

—Kyon y yo somos una familia, Tsu-_Chan_… y somos un equipo…

Nuestra ex compañera no respondió, aunque le costó unos segundos más salir de su estupefacción, y una vez que lo hizo, lo primero que salió de sus labios fue una sonora y nerviosa carcajada, que se detuvo en el momento mismo que tomé su cabello con delicadeza y lo aparté de su espalda para hundir mis labios en su cuello mientras mi esposa hacía lo mismo, pero debajo de su barbilla. Apenas Haruhi desprendió el último botón, yo retiré con suavidad la fina blusa de satín de sus delicados hombros.

So riesgo de sonar cursi, puedo decir que Haruhi es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida… pero mentiría si dijera que nuestra ruidosa superior no es bellísima también. Su piel es nívea, y muy suave, lo sé ahora porque mis manos recorren sus brazos desnudos y mis labios ya han hecho camino por su nuca y la parte alta de su espalda, su cabello largo y sedoso cae con naturalidad soltando el dejo de una loción costosa que combinada con su química corporal expulsan una exquisita fragancia difícil de resistir.

Escucho la respiración entrecortada de Haruhi, que se sienta en la cama mientras pasa su boca y seguramente su lengua por el abdomen descubierto de nuestra víctima mientras que yo ataco con fuerza su oreja derecha y acaricio sus senos… son pequeños, mucho más que los de mi esposa, pero también muy bonitos y suaves… Tsuruya ya no reía, su sonrisa había sido sepultada por un gesto que combinaba sus ojos cerrados con una seriedad muy poco común en ella… lanzaba sonoros suspiros al aire mientras se aferraba al cabello de Haruhi, que acariciaba sus piernas y con su lengua jugaba sin reparos con su ombligo.

—¿Ha-Haru-_Nyan_…?— Dijo… pero no se volvió a verla y por supuesto, no intentó detenerla.

Haruhi levantó el rostro buscando mis ojos… los suyos lanzaban ese fulgor deslumbrante y su gesto era diabólico… sonreía mientras estiraba los tirantes de las coquetas pantaletas de Tsuruya, mostrándomelos y poco a poco comenzó a bajarlas por sus largas piernas mientras retomaba la rutina de besos, ahora haciendo sus caricias bucales más íntimas y produciéndole escalofríos.

Mi abrigo y mi camisa cayeron de mis hombros y al igual que Haruhi comencé a hacer mi propio camino de besos por la delicada y juvenil espalda de nuestra superior, que no parecía saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer, así que se mantenía inmóvil mientras dejaba que mi esposa y yo hiciéramos.

Tal como decía hace un momento, es una joven bellísima, a diferencia de Haruhi, no ha tenido le suerte de ser madre aún, así que su cuerpo sigue siendo delicado y muy esbelto, dando esa sensación de fragilidad e inocencia que resulta muy estimulante. Haruhi por su parte, tiene ahora una figura tanto más elaborada sin llegar a ser voluptuosa, y que a mí en particular me despierta bajas pasiones en segundos.

Unos segundos después, confusa y sorprendida, Tsuruya lanza preguntas inconclusas al aire al sentir los labios y lenguas de los dos sobre su vulva, uno por cada lado de su cuerpo, y se sacude sin saber cómo hacer para asimilar lo que siente. Así tiene su primer orgasmo de la noche y siento sus piernas flaquear. La tomo con delicadeza por la cintura y la deposito con suavidad en la cama. Apenas habíamos comenzado y ella lo sabía, lo que la hizo sonreír aún más.

Haruhi me dejó a cargo de la nueva tanda de caricias orales sobre el desbordado sexo de nuestra ex compañera mientras ella se montaba sobre la chica, haciendo un artístico intercambio de besos que me tenía babeando, y es que si hay algo increíble y maravilloso que ver, es a dos mujeres bellísimas besarse con toda esa pasión y ternura. Levanté las piernas de la jovencita para que mi lengua llegara más profundo en ella, y la escuché suspirar interrumpiendo momentáneamente su actividad con Haruhi.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad?

—S-sí… ¿Cómo hacen para salir de casa todos los días? Si yo fuera tú, no saldría de la alcoba más que para comer.

—Y este payaso no te ha mostrado todo lo que puede hacer…— Me volvió a mirar con ese gesto aterrador que hizo que me detuviera. —Vamos a prepararlo.

En un momento desapareció la poca ropa que me quedaba y era yo el que yacía boca arriba sobre la cama, los dos portentos de mujer estaba sentadas juntas a la altura de mi cintura, mirándome con curiosidad, ignoro qué tipo de expresión tendría en el rostro, pero por sus caras, debía ser una muy divertida.

—Esto requerirá un pequeño ajuste de vestimenta—. Dijo mi esposa obteniendo un mohín de Tsuruya, supongo que porque hablaba de ropa cuando los tres estábamos desnudos.

Sin embargo, lo entendimos sólo un instante después. Para evitar incomodidades, comenzó a anudar su cabello en una cola de caballo, haciéndome aún más feliz si es eso era posible… ah, sí fue posible, y eso fue justo cuando Tsuruya hizo lo mismo con el suyo… encantadoras.

Tomando la iniciativa y sin prevenirme siquiera, la mitad de mi masculinidad terminó dentro de su boca, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos sobre la parte que quedaba fuera. Escuché una expresión de asombro por parte de Tsuruya que hizo que mi esposa se hinchara de orgullo, siguió por un poco más y se separó de mí.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?

La _ronin_ no lo dudó siquiera, se prendió de mí tratando de imitar a Haruhi, y parcialmente lográndolo, aunque con la torpeza propia de alguien que no lo hace a menudo, pero aún así, haciéndolo delicioso. Luego de un par de minutos se separó también, mirando con un cierto matiz desafiante a Haruhi… eh… chicas… esto no es una competencia…

E ignorando ese razonamiento (aunque no podrían en realidad ignorar algo que nunca dije), Haruhi volvió a _felarme_, esta vez haciendo algo diferente y respondiendo al desafío… lenta, pero voluntariosamente empezó a desaparecer en su boca la totalidad de mi miembro, haciéndome preguntarme cómo… podía sentir el interior de su garganta, era una locura, y habiéndose acostumbrado a tan profunda invasión, comenzó a subir y bajar, haciéndome aferrarme de las sábanas… simplemente era alucinante. Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, unos minutos después ambas chicas hacían un esfuerzo compartido, a esas alturas no sabía a ciencia cierta quién hacía qué, porque no podía abrir los ojos, sin embargo, era nítida la sensación de una lengua recorriendo todo el cuerpo de mi virilidad, y unos labios jugando con las joyas… perdón por el eufemismo, pero no se me ocurre otro mejor.

—Suficiente, ¿crees que esto se trata sólo de ti?— Me reprende Haruhi interrumpiendo el juego. —Creo que nosotras también merecemos algo de cuidado.

—Pero yo…

—¡Oh, guarda silencio! ¡Cumple como el hombre que eres!

—Vaya… entonces de verdad eres un sometido… quién lo hubiera dicho—. Tsuruya corona su frase con una carcajada. La dejé reír, tendríamos tiempo para aclarar ese malentendido.

—Quédate así—. Me ordena mi esposa, y yo no muevo un músculo. Se acomoda por encima de mí y con una de sus manos toma el objeto de su deseo y lo encamina para penetrarla. —Ah… vaya… se siente algo diferente hoy…— Qué perspicaz… no sé, Haruhi, quizás tenga que ver con que has hecho posible una fantasía muy recurrente entre los hombres… es decir, compartir el lecho con dos mujeres hermosas es algo que simplemente no esperaba, es obvio que esté un tanto más excitado que otras veces. —S-se siente más duro y… ¡Nhh…! Más grande… eres un pervertido…— Me recrimina mientras me mira a los ojos… su vientre, por algún motivo que no me explico, se siente también más estrecho. Baja poco a poco, disfrutando cada milímetro de intrusión, sigue hablando… —Te excita que Tsu-_Chan_ nos este viendo, ¿verdad…?

—¿Eso lo dices para mí o para ti misma?

No me responde. En su lugar comienza a moverse y tiende una mano a nuestra invitada, que observa expectante y sin lugar a dudas obedecerá todas las instrucciones que le demos. La abraza nuevamente sobre la cintura y la besa más pasionalmente si es posible sin dejar de verme. Tsuruya menea su serpentino cuerpo sobre mi abdomen sin dejar de besar a mi mujer, hasta que rodea mi cabeza con sus muslos.

—Pues yo me quedé algo entusiasmada con lo que estabas haciendo hace rato, Kyon…— Me dice la chica sonrojada, más no tímida, —¿podrías continuar?

Hice caso y elevé mi rostro hasta alcanzarla y comenzar a besar y acariciar con mi boca su zona íntima… ¿mencioné ya que estaba completamente depilada…? Bueno, pues así era… y no me limité sólo a lo que mis labios pudieran hacer con ella, también comencé a utilizar mis manos, hasta que noté que estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que le hacía como para seguir charlando. Haruhi aumentó el ritmo, dado todo el preámbulo, era sólo cuestión de unos cuantos frotamientos para tenerme a su merced… así que comencé a cooperar yo también.

La primera en caer fue Tsuruya. Alcanzó un nuevo y escandaloso clímax casi asfixiándome en el proceso, para luego dejarse caer a nuestro lado, con los ojos apenas abiertos, observándonos. Con mayor libertad de movimiento, me senté para abrazar a mi esposa por la cintura con la derecha y atrapando sus senos alternadamente con la otra mientras saltábamos sobre el colchón. Presiono sus caderas para que nuestra unión sea absoluta, hasta que no se pueda diferenciar entre su cuerpo y el mío, muerdo esos maravillosos pechos, no tan fuerte como para lastimarla, pero sí para arrancarle alguna expresión en el camino, y así lo consigo. Ignorando completamente que no estamos solos, comienza a pedirme a gritos que la reviente.

El desenlace es tan intenso que resultó incluso doloroso. Me recuesto nuevamente mientras veo a Haruhi sonriente y con los ojos cerrados, acariciándose el bajo abdomen, encantada con la sensación de su vientre repleto de todo el fluido que me sacó… ignoro por qué, pero sé que esa sensación le gusta mucho.

Una vez más relajada, se separó de mí, tendiéndose exhausta al lado contrario de Tsuruya, que nos miraba sonriente y parcialmente recuperada… supuse entonces que ella era la próxima…

La atraje con suavidad hasta que quedó tendida frente a mí, mirándome con esos enormes e inquietos ojos radiantes. Miré a Haruhi por un momento, y dio su visto bueno… acerqué mis caderas a las de nuestra ex compañera y coloqué mis muslos franqueando sus caderas. Instintivamente abrió las piernas, dejándolas caer con suavidad sobre las mías.

—Sé delicado…— Me pide.

—¿Es tu primera vez?— Pregunto con algo de culpa.

—¡Claro que no, tonto! Pero si me lo haces como a Haru-_Nyan_, me voy a romper—. Ríe y extiende sus brazos hacia mí.

Y dando por buenas sus palabras tomé su cintura con suavidad y comencé a penetrar lentamente a la única mujer con la que tendía sexo además de mi esposa y bajo previo consentimiento. Como ya mencioné antes, era algo inexperta y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, fue Haruhi la que se acercó y acarició su cabello con dulzura mientras la besaba de vuelta.

—Tranquila… deja que él se encargue.

Y mientras las dos bellezas volvían a la rutina de los besos y las caricias, yo aumente no la velocidad, pero sí la intensidad de las embestidas. No pretendo jactarme, pero después de complacer a una mujer tan demandante como mi esposa, fue sencillo hacer llegar a Tsuruya al clímax, uno muy ruidoso y húmedo, por cierto, y no fue el único, dado el tipo de rutina sexual al que estoy acostumbrado, tardé algunos minutos más, que le arrancaron otro orgasmo a nuestra compañera en el camino. Dejándome llevar por la sensación, comienzo finalmente a aumentar la velocidad de mis movimientos, y siento llegar el final. Haruhi lo nota y se acerca a mí, besando mi abdomen, por debajo del ombligo.

—Ni se te ocurra—. Me advierte. —Eso es sólo mío…

Y eso fue suficiente para mí. Al momento de terminar, extraje mi virilidad de mi víctima y Haruhi presta la capturó con sus labios auxiliándose de sus manos. No dejó escapar una sola gota, y me ve con esa misma expresión perversa que ha tenido toda la noche.

—Ha sido una noche intensa—. Me dice un poco después. Al mirarme se da cuenta de que tengo algo que decir al respecto. —¿Qué sucede?

—Aún no termina—. Le digo autoritario.

—P-pero…

—De espaldas—. Ordeno.

—¿Qué pasa contigo…?

—¡De espaldas, he dicho!

Su expresión cambia, sus facciones se suavizan, excitada se derrite ante mi aplomo.

—Sí, de inmediato…— se da la vuelta, quedando recostada sobre Tsuruya, que ve la escena sorprendida y divertida. —¿Así está bien?

—Levanta tus caderas—. Me obedece de vuelta. —Ahora dinos… ¿quién manda aquí?

—¿Qué?

Me inclino sobre ella, hasta que mis labios alcanzan su oreja y la muerdo con suavidad.

—¿Quién manda aquí?

—T-tú…— Dice por lo bajo en medio de un suspiro. Me reincorporo.

—Eso no sonó convincente… ¡Dilo! ¿Quién manda aquí, Haruhi?— di una palmada a su trasero, una muy ruidosa.

—¡Ah! ¡Tú! ¡Tú mandas!— Respondió ella en un repentino trance mientras cierra los ojos. —¡Tú mandas!

—Así me gusta.

Así, un poco después y sin proponérmelo me dedicaba a hacer el amor a ambas… simultáneamente… fue una verdadera locura, muy intensamente, muy ruidosamente… cuando intento recordarlo no puedo hacerlo con detalles, pero una gran sensación de felicidad se apodera de mí.

* * *

><p>Desperté cuando la luz se colaba ya por las ventanas junto con el trino de las aves matinales, pero no hice nada. Entre los discretos sonidos que me rodeaban escuché una conversación… abrí apenas lo necesario uno de mis ojos y noté que yo estaba en una de las orillas de la cama, Haruhi estaba al centro, dándome la espalda y Tsuruya en el extremo contrario al mío. Eran ellas las que charlaban y reían discretamente.<p>

Estaba sobrio, así que no pude evitar un sonrojo de notar la desnudez de Tsuruya, que se sentaba con naturalidad sobre las sábanas, ignoro de qué hablaban, pero no me importaba, la única idea que en ese momento daba cuenta mi cerebro era que no había sido un sueño.

Nuestra amiga se levantó finalmente y con naturalidad recogió su ropa del suelo, desanudó su largo cabello que cayó libre por su espalda y comenzó a vestirse. Esperé hasta que estuvo completamente vestida para fingir que recién despertaba.

—Eso fue… diferente—. Dijo alegre mientras peinaba su cabello con las manos. —Y supongo que nos ha convertido en lo que podríamos llamar "amigos íntimos"—. Río con fuerza.

—Tsu-_Chan_… fue muy lindo, pero…

—Descuida, lo sé… será nuestro secreto. Ahora debo salir de esta habitación sin que nadie lo note.

Y no es que fuera algo de qué avergonzarnos o algo que ocultar… sólo que es una memoria sumamente personal, una que quizás no le cuente a mi hija… al menos mientras no sea mayor de edad. Tsuruya se despidió feliz, dejándonos en la habitación.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Me preguntó una vez solos.

—Agotado, con resaca, ordeñado cual vaca…

—Ahora vas a decir que no lo disfrutaste.

—No podría mentir de forma tan descarada—. Y entonces había una duda que me picaba las costillas desde anoche… debía preguntar… —Eh… ¿Haruhi…? ¿Acaso tú eres…?

—Tal como me conociste, perfectamente heterosexual—. Dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto y comenzaba a buscar nuestra ropa.

—Sí, bueno… entonces todo lo que pasó…

Lanzó mis pantalones contra mi rostro.

—Digamos que soy una chica a la que siempre le ha gustado el chocolate… pero no ve nada de malo en probar la vainilla… ¿recuerdas? Mientras sea alguien extraordinario, no importa si es chico o chica… bueno, no lo era antes de conocerte… ¡Ah, déjame tranquila!

**Parte II.**

**Fiesta de navidad.**

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Y bueno... ¿excitante? ¿pervertido? ¿algún otro calificativo? ¡Entérenme de qué piensan al respecto! Hasta la próxima actualización y una vez más: ¡Felices fiestas!<p> 


	6. RPG Parte I

A diferencia de lo que muchos puedan llegar a pensar, este no es el único animé que me he visto o me ha gustado, por ello mi afición por los crossover… la verdadera parte difícil de escribir en ese formato, es hacer la historia consistente, y creo que no he fracasado en ese afán. Así que dejo para ustedes el inicio de otra historia corta, un crossover también, espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber su opinión. ¡Feliz 2012!

* * *

><p><strong>RPG – Parte I.<strong>

—Con honestidad creo que esta es una pésima idea, dejando de lado que el semestre comienza y ya tenemos montones de tareas y ensayos encima, no creo que nadie de los presentes tenga tiempo o ánimos de participar en…

—Las reglas son muy sencillas, si leen con atención…

—¿Al menos podrías tener la decencia de dejarme terminar mi argumento antes de arrebatarme la palabra?

—Bien, bien, ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere dejar de participar en este evento? Les recuerdo que es una actividad curricular de la Brigada, y por tanto, es obligatorio que todos participen y de buena gana.

Koizumi no rebatió en absoluto, de hecho, lucía casi tan animado como Haruhi mientras nos mostraba su irritante sonrisa. Asahina me miró con condescendencia, sin embargo, tampoco se negó. Nagato, por supuesto, dijo no tener objeción alguna mientras daba buena cuenta de la comida que nos había sido servida minutos atrás. Suspiré ante el panorama de perder mi tiempo jugando un estúpido juego de rol en lugar de dedicarme a cosas verdaderamente importantes, como mis tareas, los reportes que debo presentar al profesor Langdon, las clases de esgrima o las visitas regulares al médico dados los tres meses de gravidez de mi esposa, quien es, por cierto, quien nos arrastra a tan estúpida actividad.

—De acuerdo…—Comencé irritado luego de dar masaje a mi tabique nasal. —haciendo de cuenta que participamos, y no estoy por ello accediendo, a jugar tu juego, ¿no se supone que debemos ser siete?

—Correcto, buena observación para ser el miembro de menor rango. Por eso mismo lancé una convocatoria en la página de la brigada, y aunque esperaba que fueran miles los que quisieran el privilegio de participar en esta actividad, sólo hubo dos respuestas, más que suficientes para que comencemos a jugar, de hecho, están citados para venir aquí justo ahora.

—¿Y exactamente a qué hora decidiste eso?— Reviro molesto. —¿Qué tal si no tengo dinero suficiente para invitar la comida de otras dos personas?

—No deberás preocuparte por eso, Kyon, yo puedo pagar mi propia comida.

Qué me parta un rayo. Voz serena y confiada. Además de eso, la cara desafiante de Haruhi…

—¿Sasaki?— Pregunté resignado.

—Es un gusto volver a vernos. Supe que se casaron y que pronto serán padres, felicidades. Por otra parte, cuando vi la convocatoria lanzada por Suzumiya pensé que sería una excelente actividad para salir momentáneamente de la rutina, y si se hace con amigos, es una idea genial.

—Eh… gracias…

—Si felicidades…— Dijo otra voz, esta masculina. —Quiero que sepan antes que nada que sólo participo en esto para obtener la retribución que merezco de la maldita Brigada SOS.

Ese fue el antiguo presidente del club de computación de la preparatoria.

—Sí también nos alegra verte…— La verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado.

Acepto el reproche que seguramente están haciendo a este torpe narrador por no ponerlos en situación, pero es que me cuesta algo de trabajo a mí mismo entenderlo. Hace unas semanas, en el asueto que ofrecían las vacaciones del primavera, Haruhi decidió que sería una buena idea pasar los días viendo animé, aunque me opuse inicialmente al considerarlo una pérdida de tiempo… uno capturo fuertemente su atención, tanto así que leyó mucho sobre él hasta que encontró un juego de rol con reglas sencillas en que pudiera incluirnos a todos. Una vez cumplida esa condición, como pasaba ese día, Haruhi dijo triunfante:

—Bien, estando los siete participantes del juego, pregunto de una buena vez: ¿todos pueden ofrecer al menos cuatro horas cada domingo hasta que termine el juego?— Para mi desazón, todos dijeron que sí. —¡Perfecto! ¡Kyon! ¡La bolsa!— Tomé la pequeña pero pesada bolsa que me hizo cargar desde casa. Una vez sobre la mesa, reveló el contenido. Siete manuales encuadernados, una pequeña bolsa de plástico con papelitos y siete cartas semejantes a las de tarot. —En los manuales encontrarán las reglas básicas del juego, podrán estudiarlos toda esta semana para que comencemos actividades el próximo domingo a mediodía. Por hoy sólo hay un par de cosas que hacer: tomar un papelito que defina la temática del juego y la selección de las cartas. ¡Señorita!— A su llamado, la mesera llegó solícita a nuestra mesa. —Por favor, tome un papelito de aquí—. Confundida, pero animosa, la joven tomó uno de los papelitos doblados y se lo regresó a Haruhi. Esperamos hasta se marchara para que nuestra loca líder de brigada revelara la leyenda escrita en él. —La temática está decidida: ¡Cine!

Y mientras escucho la estridente verborrea de mi flamante esposa, reviso el resto de los papelitos: había uno de literatura, otro de animé, uno más de historia y otro que decía "héroe original". Me alegra que haya sido el de cine, no tengo mucha energía mental estos días como para inventar a mi propio héroe.

—Entonces, ¿podemos elegir a nuestro personaje de entre cualquiera que haya salido en una película?— Preguntó Sasaki dando una hojeada a las primeras páginas del manual.

—Siempre que no sea de animé.

—Eh… ¿y las cartas para qué son?— Preguntó dubitativa Asahina.

—¡Ah, claro, las cartas!— Haruhi tomó el exiguo mazo de siete cartas ocultando el frente de las mismas. —Debemos elegir una cada uno, según la carta será el criterio para que elijan a su personaje, desde hoy y hasta el próximo domingo que volvamos a reunirnos, deberán haber elegido a su héroe según el parámetro de la carta.

Hicimos como nos indicó y cada uno tomó su carta. En efecto, eran como cartas de tarot, con una ilustración y el nombre en inglés de la misma. No debía ser un secreto, así que todos pusimos frente a nosotros nuestra propia carta, el resultado fue el siguiente:

Haruhi: _Berserker_

Nagato: _Caster_

Asahina: _Rider_

Koizumi: _Archer_

Sasaki: _Assassin_

Ex presidente del Club de Cómputo: _Lancer_

Yo: _Saber_

Y con eso empezaría esa aventura… teníamos que elegir a nuestro héroe para el próximo domingo… ¿quién iba a decir que terminaríamos siendo elegidos nosotros por nuestros héroes…? Sí, era un inocente juego de rol, y más que eso, _Fate Stay/Night_ se me hizo muy bueno, pero el destino se había encargado de ponerlo en manos de alguien capaz de hacerlo realidad…

**RPG – Parte I.**

**Fin.**


	7. El Manifiesto Parte I

¿Cómo sería aquél mundo en el cuál todo el asunto de la Brigada SOS de deslizadores (luego conocidos como Brigada SOS-_Ni_) terminó tan mal? Los dejo con una parte más del relato que dio origen a "Sueño Recurrente", y en el cuál encontraremos a algunos personajes entrañables para el _fandom_ en toda la parafernalia que rodea a nuestros personajes. Ojalá disfruten este pequeño avance y espero sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció.

* * *

><p><strong>El Manifiesto.<strong>

**Parte I.**

Es confuso, intempestivo, caótico, pero la costumbre lo hace soportable y hasta cierto punto divertido. Existen ventajas adicionales al ser un deslizador. Por algún motivo que escapa incluso de mi imaginación dejamos de envejecer, y aunque hemos pasado ya muchas veces por este proceso, seguimos teniendo la misma apariencia. El cataclismo espaciotemporal termina, haciéndonos nuevamente susceptibles al clima.

Escucho el ruido de las cigarras mientras veo el cielo anaranjado y el graznido de los cuervos a la distancia, serán quizás las cuatro de la tarde, queda un tiempo razonable de luz solar, y con las diferencias de siempre, me queda más que claro que estamos en Nishinomiya… o mejor dicho, el Nishinomiya de esta dimensión. Seis deslizadores (yo incluido) aterrizamos en un nuevo y desconocido mundo que explorar.

—Estamos en el espacio geográfico que, según sus características, es Nishinomiya. El rango de normalidad permite la vida humana como la conocemos.

El comentario de Nagato es innecesario. Era evidente que el lugar donde estábamos era muy semejante a aquel del cual venimos, como todos los anteriores… ¿cuántos habrán sido hasta este momento? ¿Treinta?

—¿Estás bien?— Le pregunto a mi líder de brigada, un tanto más silenciosa que otras veces. Afectada quizás por nuestra última observación.

—Sí, estoy bien—. Responde ausente y comienza a caminar. —Yuki, vamos a necesitar algo de comida, ropa y un lugar donde dormir. ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

—Puedo—. Responde estoica.

—Ryoko, trata de _encontrarnos_, me da curiosidad ver como somos aquí.

—Enseguida, Suzumiya—. Responde solícita la otra extraterrestre del grupo.

Estamos en un parque, por la hora, no hay mucha gente ya, y quienes nos ven no parecen reparar mucho en nosotros. Haruhi se aleja un poco de la comitiva y se sienta en una banca, aparentemente buscando algo de soledad para reflexionar.

—Suzumiya parece triste—. Me dice el único varón del grupo aparte de mí, Koizumi.

—No está triste, está melancólica, tonto—. Lo corrige Asahina con un dejo de fastidio en la voz y golpeándose la sien con el índice. —Está tratando de pensar… cosa que no te vendría mal hacer a ti de vez en cuando.

Él ríe tontamente ante su afirmación… ella lo dijo en serio, pero la mente de él divaga de formas tan exageradas que lo toma a broma y se va…

—Y supongo que te das una idea de porqué luce tan melancólica Suzumiya, ¿cierto?— Pregunta Asakura poniéndose de pie a mi lado mientras ambos vemos a Haruhi a la distancia.

—En absoluto.

—Vamos, deja de fingir que no lo sabes.

De acuerdo, el asunto es el siguiente: apenas Haruhi descubrió su capacidad para ir de un mundo a otro, hemos hecho observación de nosotros mismos en varios lugares. Ha resultado muy interesante, pero el último de esos mundos pareció afectarla por el curso que tomó nuestra historia allá. Por azares del destino, el "yo" y la "Haruhi" de esa dimensión estaban enamorados, pero mi otro yo nunca lo aceptó, así que tomaron caminos diferentes. Cuando llegamos a observarlos, eran adultos ya, mi alter ego terminó emparejado con Sasaki y Haruhi con un desconocido. Admito que de alguna forma a mí también me provocó cierta tristeza, pero a ella parecía haberla golpeado en serio… quizás sólo trato de ocultar lo evidente, pero parece que ella no concibe un mundo donde no estemos juntos.

—Vaya… parece que esta vez no será tan difícil encontrarnos—. Dice Asakura sonriente.

—¿Ya nos encontraste?

—Algo así… más bien, parece que nosotros fuimos los encontrados… puedo sentir su esencia muy cerca…

Escucho sus palabras, pero no es lo único que puedo oír… hay otro sonido, uno que se hace fuerte en muy poco tiempo… es algo que nos alcanza, inevitablemente, algo poderoso… estoy parado a la mitad del sendero de este parque, y mi instinto me gritaba que debía apartarme, pero no lo hice. Fue mi error y mi culpa. El sonido de pasos a toda velocidad viene aderezado con voces, una charla… más bien una discusión:

—¿Quieres soltarme de una maldita vez? ¡Puedo correr por mi cuenta, idiota!— Exclama una chica con voz dificultosa.

—¡Deja de hablar y date prisa! ¡La brigada ya debe estar reunida para este momento! ¡Estamos atrasados por tu culpa!— Responde un muchacho de voz enérgica y masculina.

—¿Por mi culpa? ¡Tú fuiste el tarado que dijo: "tenemos tiempo"!

—¡Claro que fue tu culpa! ¡Debiste decir que no!

Esa última frase la escuché en un grito prácticamente en mi oído. Un segundo después mis pies se separaban del suelo mientras volaba dando vueltas para caer algunos metros más adelante. Había sido arrollado por aquella pareja que discutía. Caí pesadamente sobre mi costado viendo como aquellos caían también a causa del choque.

La primera en levantarse fue la chica y de inmediato corrió hacia mí, consternada. Había algo lejanamente familiar en ella, en sus ojos marrones y su largo cabello castaño oscuro atado en una cola de caballo que cae por su espalda. Me toma por las solapas, agitando mi cabeza como tratando de escuchar si algo se había roto dentro.

—¿Estás bien, chico?

—Déjalo, no le pasó nada—. Dice su acompañante… cielo santo, no lo conozco y ya me desagrada, cuando me recupere lo primero que le diré será:

—¡Deja de ser idiota! ¡Le hiciste daño!

El chico, seguramente de mi edad, se levantó de un salto y caminó con un gesto aburrido a mi encuentro, acercó su rostro lo suficiente al mío como para hacerme sentir incómodo y me examinó como pretendiendo que tenía visión de rayos X.

Que quede perfectamente establecido que soy un chico heterosexual, sin embargo, puedo decir sin avergonzarme que un tipo es bien parecido, y ese muchacho lo era, era más alto que yo, con facciones delicadas pero varoniles, y unos hombros anchos y fuertes, su cabello era lacio y sus ojos en una rara tonalidad de miel… ¿dónde he visto esos ojos antes…?

—Ten—. Me dice de pronto, dándome una moneda.

—¿Qué es esto?— Pregunto aún un poco confundido por el golpe y tomando la moneda.

—Compra una soda y olvida que esto pasó.

—¿Pretendes comprar mi silencio?

—¿Quieres más dinero?

—¡Por supuesto que no, retrasado! ¡Pero una disculpa no vendría mal!— Le dije casi en un grito… ese tipo era verdaderamente era irritante.

—No voy a disculparme contigo, ¡fue tu culpa por no fijarte por donde iba!

—¡Sólo discúlpate y vámonos!— Le exige la jovencita detrás de él.

—¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarme así?— Le responde él, acalorado. —¡Eres el miembro de más bajo nivel de la brigada!

Y justo ante esas palabras me volví con un gesto asombrado hacia Haruhi, que parecía haber llegado al mismo razonamiento que yo y sus ojos brillaban llenos de excitación.

—¿La brigada SOS?— Pregunté casi involuntariamente, haciendo que el rostro del chico aquél se iluminara también.

—Veo que somos famosos…— Se volvió confiado hacia su acompañante. —Te lo dije, Kyonko, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la gente supiera de mi brigada…— Regresó su mirada hacia mí y se incorporó, hinchando su pecho con orgullo y colocando ambas manos en su cintura, sólo entonces noté que una banda roja colgaba de su brazo gracias a un imperdible, y en dicha banda se podía ver la leyenda "hiper-investigador". —¡Por supuesto, la única Brigada SOS de Haruki Suzumiya!

Inaudito…

**Parte I.**

**Fin.**


	8. Día Lluvioso

Y aquí otra historia corta. El episodio "Algún día bajo la lluvia" del animé fue lindo, así que me aventuraré a hacer un complemento de la misma, así que esta historia es previa a las otras, cuando aún era sólo un inocente club para perder el tiempo. No será una historia alterna, sino la versión alterna, narrada por Haruhi. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Día lluvioso.<strong>

Esto comienza a ponerse aburrido… no le digo nada a Mikuru, sé que en el fondo de su corazón también está disfrutando la sesión de fotos y videos, pero la verdad es que no me gustaría que pescara un resfriado por el frío que hace hoy. El DVD de la cámara casi se había acabado, así que supuse que no habría mucho más por hacer. Ordené a los chicos de la brigada que volviéramos al cuarto del club, donde Yuki y el tarado seguramente nos esperaban aún… más les vale que sea así. Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, no es así, la verdad es que no esperaba otra cosa que la seriedad de Yuki y la cara de aburrimiento y molestia de Kyon al llegar, pero la primera se había marchado ya y Kyon dormía en su silla, con la espalda pegada al respaldo y con los brazos desmayados a sus costados, la cara hacia el cielo y la boca entreabierta.

Pude ver que Mikuru sonreía ante su imagen y una sensación muy irritante subió desde el fondo de mi estómago… era como si sintiera dentro de mí que ella no debía verlo, y sé que el muy retrasado estaría encantado de ver como lo mira con esa cara de boba…

—Koizumi, ya puedes irte, seguramente tienes trabajo, ¿no es así?

—Ya que lo mencionas, sí, así que si no les molesta me despido ahora.

—Mikuru, tú también puedes cambiarte e irte—. Le digo sin tratar de sonar demasiado altanera. Da un respingo sin dejar de mirar a Kyon y luego me pone su carita suplicante. —¡Oh, hazlo rápido! ¡Él no despertará!

Aún algo temblorosa comienza a deshacerse del disfraz de mesera y lanza constantes miradas de precaución al bello durmiente… más le vale no estar fingiendo que duerme, o realmente lo va a lamentar. Por fin, luego de interminables minutos gracias a la habitual torpeza de nuestra mascota, recupera su uniforme y se pone encima su grueso abrigo, aunque no se pone el cárdigan, lo conserva en las manos, dudosa, avergonzada, aunque no sé por qué…

—Este… Suzumiya… yo… ¿se quedarán aquí…?

—Sí, no puedo irme sin cerrar el salón y el tonto sigue dormido. Descuida, esperaré hasta que despierte, y entonces nos iremos.

—Eh… de-de acuerdo, sólo espero que no llueva…

¿Lluvia…? No estaría tan mal, los días lluviosos son lindos… no son mis favoritos, pero son días agradables. Aún pensaba en eso cuando vi a Mikuru rodear la mesa y acomodar el cárdigan que no se puso sobre los hombros de Kyon. Creo que involuntariamente dejé salir un gesto, porque ella abrió sus ojos de más y prácticamente se escabulló a la puerta, susurrando un "adiós" temeroso y cerrando tras ella.

¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Celosa? ¿De un simplón sin gracia como Kyon? ¡De ninguna forma! ¡Ni siquiera me importa! ¿Por qué de entre todos los muchachos apuestos, especiales o raros cabría en el universo la posibilidad de que él me gustara aunque fuera un poco…?

Estuve a punto de darme una bofetada cuando noté que mientras pensaba en eso, mis pies me había llevado involuntariamente hasta él, dejándome de pie a su lado, viéndolo dormir, agotado… tuvo que ir hasta otro barrio por la estufa eléctrica para calentar el salón, así que no me sorprende que esté rendido. Por lo general lo trato mal, y sin embargo, no sé si es demasiado noble o demasiado estúpido como para no irse, veo su tórax hincharse con cada respiración, y mueve su cuello ligeramente, sólo ligeramente, apuntando sus ojos cerrados hacia mí… no está fingiendo, sus pupilas se mueven bajo sus párpados, así que definitivamente está soñando… me pregunto qué será lo que ve en esos sueños… porque yo he tenido sueños sobre él… pesadillas más bien, con monstruos de luz gigantes, la escuela cayéndose a pedazos y coronando la cima de las desgracias, con él… besándome…

La posición en la que estoy es algo incómoda, eso es raro, por lo general estar erguida no hace que te duela la espalda, veo mi reflejo en la ventana y entonces caigo en cuenta que no estoy erguida… una de mis manos está sobre la mesa, encima de las cartas con las que Koizumi y Kyon jugaban hace unas horas, mi cuerpo está ligeramente inclinado… no, no, esto está mal, está muy mal…mi otro brazo cae carente de voluntad a mi costado, y lo verdaderamente alarmante de todo el cuadro es que mi cabeza, más específicamente mi rostro estaba demasiado cerca de la de él… ¿qué tan cerca…? Lo suficiente para sentir su aliento sobre mi barbilla…

De ninguna manera, ¡resistiré el impulso! ¡Este parásito no ha hecho nada verdaderamente meritorio para siquiera soñar con recibir la magnífica recompensa de ser besado por su líder de brigada! Mejor aún, quizás debería salir por algo de agua a los lavabos y despertarlo con ella, ¡sí, esa es una mejor idea…!

Oh…

Maldita sea…

Ya es muy tarde…

¿Por qué es que los besos emocionan tanto a los chicos de nuestra edad? ¡Es espantoso! ¡Me tiemblan las piernas, mi corazón late tan de prisa que creo que moriré de un infarto, no puedo pensar con claridad! Y con todo y esa sintomatología encima, no soy capaz de separar sus mis labios de los suyos, ¿Cómo demonios se juntaron en primer lugar? Traté de separarme, pero justo en el instante en que hice el primer esfuerzo, hubo una apenas perceptible señal de correspondencia… ¿correspondencia…? Un momento… ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ESTÁ DESPERTANDO! ¡ESTÁ DESPERTANDO! ¿QUÉ HARÉ…? ¡LO TENGO! ¡HUIRÉ AHORA…! ¡SÍ, HUIRÉ AHORA Y TOMARÉ EL PRIMER VUELO HACIA CANADÁ…!

—_Aují_…— Murmura con los ojos cerrados… sigue dormido… ¿qué demonios fue lo que dijo…?

—Duerme—. Le ordeno murmurando también… que viva creyendo que fue un sueño solamente… ¡mejor aún, que no lo recuerde en absoluto!

—_Sí…_

Dicho eso, se mueve torpemente, aún dormido, hasta acomodar sus brazos sobre la mesa y usarlos como almohada… tonto… es un idiota, el mayor de por aquí… mira que recibir sin trabajar un premio como el que le he dado y sin siquiera notarlo… pongo mi propio cárdigan sobre su espalda ahora y… ¡mierda!

Me quedo como de piedra. Nada más de quitar mis manos de su espalda, despierta y me mira.

—Ah… sólo eres tú, Haruhi…

—¿Qué…? ¿A-algún problema con eso?

—Para nada.

Es hora de ir a casa ya… está lloviendo… y sólo tomé una sombrilla del aula magna de la escuela… qué poco previsora fui… no es como si quisiera que la lluvia nos obligara a caminar muy juntos... ¿verdad…?

**Día lluvioso.**

**FIN.**


	9. RPG Parte II

¡Oh, sí, damas y caballeros! ¡La épica batalla por el Santo Grial comienza! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Espero esta historia sea de su agrado, y de antemano les comento que saldrán a relucir mis propias aficiones en ella. ¡No se olviden de dejar un comentario y hasta la próxima actualización!

* * *

><p><strong>RPG – Parte II.<strong>

—¡Date prisa!— Ordena su majestad.

Para ser una mujer embarazada camina con mayor velocidad y aplomo que yo, aunque supongo que la comparación no es válida. Apenas si ha ganado peso, aunque su abdomen ya muestra cierto volumen adicional, lo que la ha obligado a usar blusas holgadas, la época de los antojos y apetitos nocturnos terminó (por fortuna para mí), y ahora estábamos en la etapa de los cambios de humor repentinos… de hecho no era malo la mayor parte del tiempo, en que era una mar de ternura, ávida de cariño y atenciones, aunque había también crisis de mal humor que terminaban en una marejada de gritos contra mí. Estábamos a punto de llegar a uno de esos instantes.

—¿Al menos sabes a dónde vamos?— Pregunté asomando la cabeza detrás de la enorme caja de pertenencias de Haruhi.

—Claro que lo sé, babas, mi dormitorio está en la facultad de derecho. ¡Debes instalarme rápido para que hoy mismo puedas llegar a tu dormitorio también!

—¿Es decir que debo ir a instalarte y encima ir a arreglar mi propio dormitorio sin que me ayudes? ¡Está del otro lado de la universidad! ¿No te parece un poco injusto?

—¿Injusto?— Arremete acalorada ignorando que los otros alumnos reparan con curiosidad en nuestra escena. —¡El viaje desde casa hasta acá y los gastos de hospedaje serían imposibles de cubrir si no hubiera conseguido ayuda financiera de la universidad! ¡Estoy liberando tu carga!— Se vuelve hacia otro lado tomando el papel de mártir. — Tú fuiste el que me embarazó, robando mi inocencia y los mejores años de mi vida, así que debes hacerte responsable por ello, lo menos que podrías hacer es ponerme cómoda en la habitación que la escuela me dio…— Se detiene abruptamente y hace un pequeño gesto de dolor, ante lo cual bajé la caja al suelo y me acerqué para asistirla.

—¿Sucede algo con el bebé?

—No lo sé—, me dice confundida masajeando su baja espalda. —Este pequeño demonio me patea los riñones cada que me altero…— Me mira con enojo. —¿Ves lo que provocas? ¡Deja de hacerme enojar…!— No termina su frase, una nueva oleada de dolor la detiene y yo me preocupo. La ayudo a llegar a una banca cercana y aprovecho para descansar un poco. —Esto no tiene ningún sentido, según el médico es una cosita de diez centímetros, y debería moverse hasta después de la vigésima semana… ¿por qué me golpea?

—Seguramente porque me maltratas—. Le digo jugando. Ella se queda ensimismada pensando en mis palabras.

—Sí… quizás sea eso… después de todo eres su padre…— Me mira con determinación y luego se levanta, señalándome con el índice: —Si es así, a partir de ahora no importa cuán idiota seas, no me molestaré contigo, incluso te ayudaré con mi equipaje…

—¿Entonces me perdonarás todo?

—¿Perdonarte? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sólo lo pospondré hasta después del parto!— Una nueva oleada de dolor la hace cambiar su gesto por un instante. —De acuerdo, de acuerdo…— Dice dirigiéndose al pasajero (o pasajera) en su barriga: —…perdonaré algunas cosas.

Y tal como podrán imaginar, terminé cargando el noventa y nueve por ciento del equipaje (ella sólo cargó con algunos libros), y después de un par de horas, Haruhi se había instalado en una diminuta habitación a sólo unos pasos de la avenida Hongo, y atravesando dicha avenida estaba en el campus del mismo nombre y el Akamon, dándole acceso a la facultad de derecho. ¿Por qué no podía vivir con ella a pesar de que éramos esposos? Era un edificio únicamente de chicas, todas ellas estudiantes. Yo había logrado un trato semejante, pero estaría en un edificio sólo de chicos del otro lado del campus Hongo y aún más lejos, en el lado opuesto del campus Yayoi, a más de un kilómetro de ahí.

* * *

><p>—Quizás sea lo más conveniente para ambos—. Decía mi nuevo jefe un par de horas después, mientras consultábamos viejos manuscritos de mi país, prestados de la gran biblioteca de la universidad. —Son jóvenes, y supongo que querrán algo de espacio, tú sabes, salir con amigos y ese tipo de cosas.<p>

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal, profesor?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Usted es casado?

—No.

—¿Lo fue alguna vez?

—Han pasado algunas mujeres por mi vida, aunque ninguna ha querido llevar mi apellido—. Miró el infantil reloj con la efigie de _Mickey Mouse_, como pretendiendo que se hacía tarde. Supongo que sin querer pregunté algo que no debía. —No para todas las personas funciona eso del matrimonio y la monogamia. Creo que no soy una persona que pudiera establecerse tan fácilmente a vivir con alguien.

—Lo lamento, no debí preguntarle algo tan personal.

—Estás ayudándome a llegar al corazón mismo de tu cultura, lo menos que puedo hacer es permitirte llegar al núcleo mismo de mi personalidad, no debes sentirte mal por eso.

Dichas esas palabras, mi móvil sonó. La única persona que me llama es Haruhi, así que respondí sin ver la pantalla.

—Soy yo…— Dijo sonando algo avergonzada. —Eh… me preguntaba… ¿podrías venir a pasar la noche aquí…?

—Haruhi, es un edificio de señoritas, el monitor me sacaría de los… me sacaría por la fuerza. ¿Tienes miedo?

—¿Miedo? ¡Claro que no, tonto…! Es sólo que… eh… ¡No confío en ti! ¿Cómo sé que no vas a meter a una chica en tu apartamento mientras estoy lejos?

—Gracias por decir "apartamento", pero te recuerdo que a diferencia de ti, yo tengo una sola pieza con una cama y un escritorio; el baño, comedor y nevera son comunales…— No respondió, pero podía escuchar su mal humor a través del auricular. —De acuerdo, pasaré a desearles buenas noches, ¿está bien?

—Las visitas se acaban a las diez en punto, más te vale llegar antes.

—De nada—. Vi a mi jefe hacerme señas, agitando la derecha. —Y el profesor Langdon les manda saludos.

Terminada la llamada, me estiré para despertar los huesos de mi columna y sin poder evitarlo bostecé larga y penosamente. A pesar de que no habíamos traído muchas cosas desde casa, el asunto de la mudanza terminó por agotarme, y ese fin de semana no estaba precisamente en forma.

—Si te vas ahora tendrás tiempo de comer algo antes de ir a tu clase de esgrima—. Comenta Langdon sin levantar los ojos del manuscrito que intenta leer auxiliado de un diccionario japonés-inglés.

* * *

><p>Y sí. Llegué con tiempo para hacer unas cuantas formas en el dojo y comprar algunas golosinas para Haruhi, que seguramente preguntaría por ellas al verme. Alrededor de las nueve treinta de la noche estaba sentado en su cama, y escuchaba sin mucha atención los halagos de las compañeras tontas de los cuartos contiguos acerca de su embarazo. A diferencia de lo que llegué a pensar en algún momento, el llegar a la universidad no la motivó a fundar una nueva Brigada SOS, de hecho la idea ni siquiera cruzó por su mente, y cuando pregunté al respecto argumentó que los miembros originales de la brigada eran los únicos a los que consideraría para siempre, no les pagaría aceptando de buenas a primeras a cualquiera, siendo que ellos ya habían ofrendado tres años de servicio, y si en algún momento alguien entraba, es porque debería hacer un servicio inigualable para la brigada. Por cierto, Koizumi está viviendo en algún lugar de la capital, y estudia en una universidad privada una carrera comercial, muy acorde con su personalidad. Nagato se consiguió otro departamento de lujo a algunas estaciones de tren de nosotros y Asahina no tiene una residencia fija (con sinceridad creo que nunca la ha tenido), pero nos mantiene al tanto de nuestras familias y amigos en Nishinomiya, a casi trescientos kilómetros de aquí. Sasaki y el antiguo presidente del club de cómputo también eran alumnos de la Toudai, en economía e ingeniería respectivamente, aunque en las semanas que teníamos como estudiantes no era común encontrarnos con ellos.<p>

Siendo que el edificio no admitía visitas después de la diez, Haruhi caminó conmigo hasta el Akamon, y estuvimos sentados en una banca hasta muy tarde. ¿De qué charlábamos? Bueno, la realidad es que hay muchas cosas de las que sigo enterándome sobre ella, y me resulta increíble que después de vernos casi a diario por tres años (casi la mitad de eso viviendo juntos), aún tengamos tema de conversación, aunque cabe mencionar que en estos momentos de soledad soy yo quien más habla, y ella por lo general me dice que no soy tan ignorante y gris como aparento a simple vista.

—Es casi medianoche—. Le digo mientras observo su rostro de perfil a contraluz de los cada vez más escasos autos que pasan por la avenida, con ese semblante sereno que me hace pensar en lugares bellos y tranquilos.

—Cierto, y será mejor que descanses, porque mañana será el inicio del juego de rol y debemos tener listos a nuestros héroes.

Maldita sea, el juego. Finjo conocimiento, aunque la verdad es que lo olvidé por completo y el manual está sepultado bajo las docenas de libros que tengo que trabajar tanto como para mis clases como para Langdon. No le muestro mi consternación y yo mismo la olvido mientras la llevo a la puerta de su edificio.

Le doy un beso breve y tierno que ella corresponde feliz y luego me hinco frente a ella para poner mi mejilla sobre su vientre.

—Cuida bien a tu madre, y evita que se desvele—. Le digo a mi pequeño (o pequeña).

* * *

><p>Crucé los terrenos de la universidad con serenidad, finalmente no había un gran reto en el asunto del juego y siendo que no podía eludirlo, trataría de disfrutarlo, aunque tendría que leer más, ya que sólo recordaba el conjuro para llamar al "héroe" en cuestión. Mi móvil vibró dentro de mi bolsillo, regresándome a la tierra. Respondí una vez más sin ver la pantalla.<p>

—¿Sucede algo, Haruhi?

—…

—¡Ah! ¡Nagato! No esperaba que fueras tú, ¿Puedo ayudarte?

—_Roll Playing Game_.

—Es verdad. Mañana que nos veamos tendré elegido a mi héroe, ¿Tú ya has elegido uno?

—Lo he elegido ya. Es imperativo que hagas tu llamado ahora mismo.

—De acuerdo, algo está pasando, ¿Verdad?— aquí viene, directo a terminar con mi tranquilidad, sólo necesita la confirmación de nuestra alienígena omnisciente sobre el problema y una forma de arreglarlo.

—A las cero horas con cero minutos hora de Tokio hubo un cambio estructural en los afluentes de información de esta ciudad, el origen de dicho cambio es Suzumiya Haruhi.

—¿Y qué tipo de cambio es…?— Pregunté apesadumbrado masajeando mi tabique nasal.

—Según la necesidad que tenía Suzumiya Haruhi, borró todos los recuerdos referentes al tema en el cual se fundamentaba el _Roll Playing Game_, aunque dicha información no desapareció por completo, parece ser sólo un sesgo temporal que terminará al mismo tiempo que el juego llegue a una conclusión y se nombre a un ganador del mismo.

—El tema… claro… ¿Cuál era el tema?

—No puedo recordarlo.

Estaría riendo como un idiota ahora mismo si no fuera porque me aterra pensar que incluso Nagato fue afectada por la formula de olvido que Haruhi impuso sobre nosotros, intenté hacer memoria, pero desistí cuando me vino el primer dolor de cabeza.

—Debes hacer la invocación cuanto antes puesto que…

Dejé de escucharla. No había atravesado aún los solitarios terrenos de la escuela, pero alguien me estaba siguiendo.

—Nagato, creo que no estoy solo, debo colgar—. Dije sin atender, para liberarme de la distracción del móvil y concentrarme para enfrentar a un posible ladrón.

—Has tu invocación.

—Te llamaré luego.

Guardado el teléfono comencé a observar a mayor detalle mis alrededores, sabía que alguien me seguía, pero no podía ubicarlo entre el tupido y oscuro follaje de los jardines, aunque mi acompañante se delataba por el ruido que hacían sus zapatos. La ansiedad estaba matándome, debía salir de dudas cuanto antes.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— Me atreví al fin, deteniéndome al amparo de una farola.

Pude ver la silueta de un hombre alto a una distancia razonable que caminaba hacia mí con paso lento, pero decidido.

—Buenas noches, Señor Suzumiya—. Dijo en el japonés propio que usaría un extranjero.

Al entrar al rango de luz de la farola pude verlo a detalle. Como había dicho, era alto, mucho más que yo, de cabello muy corto y castaño, atlético y definitivamente caucásico. Vestía un impecable traje formal negro con corbata y zapatos lustrosos y un par de gafas para sol innecesarias dada la hora.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo?— Pregunté tratando de ocultar mi inquietud al verlo detenerse a unos pasos de mí.

—Definitivamente puede. ¿Sabe? Aquélla para quien trabajo me ha indicado que debo deshacerme de ciertas personas para que ella obtenga la victoria y yo la recompensa que busco. Y según ella me ha indicado, usted es una de esas personas—. Movió ligeramente el rostro hacia la derecha, mostrando un apenas perceptible gesto de satisfacción. —¿Es él?

Detrás de él venía caminando una mujer, una muy joven, bastaron sólo unos segundos para que la reconociera y sintiera el impulso de salir huyendo.

—Sí, es él—. Dijo ella con tranquilidad.

—¿Sasaki?— Confirmé.

—Sí, Kyon, según las reglas de Suzumiya, el juego ya comenzó, así que debemos empezar a hacer las eliminatorias, ¿Verdad?— Quizás fuera impresión mía, pero había un cierto destello de emoción en su siempre tranquila faz. A su lado estaba físicamente su "héroe", real y tangible, y con toda la intención de asesinarme haciendo honor a su heráldica: —Hazlo, _Assassin_.

—Sí, maestro—. El hombre metió su mano en el saco y extrajo un arma enorme… en realidad era una pistola escuadra, pero dada la distancia que nos separaba parecía gigantesca. Sin poder evitarlo di un paso atrás.

—¡Sasaki, detenlo!— Le pido imperativamente a mi vieja amiga.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, Kyon, tal vez debiste anticipar que esto pasaría. Sí, jugar es divertido, pero lo es aún más si ganas.

—¡Esto es imposible!

—No, señor Suzumiya…— Toma la palabra el matón. —No es imposible… es inevitable.

Permitiendo que mis impulsos actuaran por mí, comencé a correr deshaciendo lo andado, y aunque el tipo no disparó pude escuchar sus pasos detrás de mí, no pasaba lo mismo con Sasaki, que esperó debajo de la farola, con la misma cara de sosegada tranquilidad que puede sacarme de quicio.

El primer tiro salió del arma del elegante hombre de traje, lo que hizo que involuntariamente me agazapara, aunque el hecho de que pudiera continuar corriendo me indicaba que no había atinado en ese primer intento. Para tratar de dificultarle las cosas salté hacia las áreas verdes y comencé a correr entre los árboles donde aún podía escuchar los pasos de mi verdugo aplastando el césped, llevaba corriendo varios minutos, y con sinceridad comenzaba a cansarme, si seguía con esa estrategia me encontraría y el juego terminaría para mí antes de comenzar siquiera.

Vaya, Haruhi, quizá debiste pensarlo con mayor detenimiento antes de proponer este juego, aunque tengo la impresión de que la forma en que se están desarrollando los hechos son más producto de su aún incipiente control de sus poderes que de una mala intención real, porque no querrá dejar a nuestro hijo sin padre, ¿Verdad?

Por un momento dejé de escuchar sus pasos, lo que me dio cierto rango de ventaja para intentar buscar un escondite y pensar en una solución. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue llamar a Nagato y pedirle un consejo o incluso que fuera a ayudarme, así que ocultándome al fin detrás de una caseta de informes tomé mi móvil… aunque no marqué ningún número. Podía escucharlo andar en dirección a donde estaba, el llamar a Nagato revelaría mi posición, y aunque confiaba plenamente en que ella llegaría en mi auxilio, no había tiempo para esperarla y para cuando llegara, seguramente sería tarde ya.

Sin embargo, tal vez ella misma me había dado ya la solución al problema… combatir fuego con fuego… si el ser más escéptico del planeta (Sasaki) había conseguido invocar a su sirviente, ¿por qué no podría hacerlo el segundo ser más escéptico del planeta (yo)?

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que recordaba del manual, la invocación, y aunque tengo experiencia con juegos de rol y cosas de esa categoría, las reglas siempre son distintas entre unos y otros. Mi tiempo dentro de la Brigada SOS me ha enseñado a que las cosas pueden existir aún a pesar de que yo crea en ellas o no, más aún si Haruhi está involucrada en ellas… era hora de refrendar ese conocimiento, así que en el mayor silencio posible y concentrado de verdad comencé a decir aquellas palabras… es un alivio que no tengamos que hacer sacrificios de ningún tipo… Así que sintiéndome como un absoluto idiota susurré las palabras que vi en las primeras páginas del manual y esperé.

Hubo un sutil juego de luces que por un momento me hizo creer que de verdad lo había logrado, pero luego no pasó nada, parece que en realidad era necesario algo más que decir el hechizo para que resultara.

Decepcionado escuché los pasos de aquel hombre de negro venir a mi encuentro, pues seguramente me habría escuchado, o en su defecto habría visto las llamativas luces que se generaron. Hasta el día de hoy han sido tantas las veces que mi vida es puesta en peligro que ya no siento la misma adrenalina de antes, porque de una forma u otra tengo la impresión de que algo vendrá a salvarme… quizás Nagato salió de su casa apenas colgamos la llamada, o probablemente Koizumi está flotando sobre nosotros, listo para hacer su entrada triunfal.

El asesino apareció a unos metros frente a mí, viéndome con un gesto de júbilo mal disimulado.

—Me temo que esta vez nadie vendrá a salvarlo—. Dice con voz siseante levantando una vez más el cañón de su arma, directo hacia mi rostro. —Ha sido un placer, Señor Suzumiya.

El disparo no fue hecho. En su lugar, el hombre salió proyectado como si una bestia enorme e invisible lo hubiera embestido, cayendo al menos una veintena de metros atrás. Sin muestra alguna de dolor se reincorporó dibujando una mueca de ira y volviendo a apuntarme.

Entre el pistolero y yo cayó entonces un tercer invitado desde el cielo, enfundado en una túnica que cubría hasta sus tobillos y era coronada por una capucha que ocultaba su cabeza. Lo único que podía ver era un objeto en su mano derecha que por un momento confundí con una estafeta de metal… y digo que lo confundí porque un instante después, uno de los extremos de dicho objeto produjo un sonido chirriante y breve, seguido de un zumbido grave que variaba de frecuencia según el objeto se movía… ah, sí, esos sonidos eran producto de una hoja de blanquísima luz con destellos celeste. Los disparos comenzaron y me tiré bocabajo previniendo que mi improvisado protector fuera abatido por ellos, pero no fue así.

Haciendo gala de unos reflejos superhumanos, el encapuchado movió la hoja de luz con tal destreza que interceptó todas las balas, incluso siendo capaz de regresar algunas hacia el pistolero, que con igual destreza las esquivaba… sí, sé como suena, pero eso era lo que hacía, y mientras tanto, mi defensor se movía con paso decidido hacía él, para acercarse lo más posible y poder equilibrar el encuentro.

—Basta ya, será después—. Exclamó Sasaki a la distancia, dando por terminada la contienda y luego dirigiéndose a mí. —¿No es maravilloso? Estoy completamente segura de que Tachibana tendrá una muy buena explicación para esto, te recomiendo que lo consultes con la gente de tu club también. ¡Nos veremos la próxima vez, Kyon! ¡Vámonos, _Assassin_!— Y sin decir una palabra más comenzó a alejarse, serena, casi desinteresada de cuanto pasó.

El sujeto de traje, sin poder ocultar la decepción en su rostro, dedicó una mirada sucia a mi defensor y volvió a guardar su arma dentro del saco, para luego mover su cuello hasta que sus huesos tronaron y lentamente se dio la vuelta para marcharse, y aunque caminó en dirección a Sasaki, desapareció a sólo unos pasos de dejarnos.

Y mientras yo salía de la estupefacción de tan inverosímil escena, mi protector hizo desaparecer la hoja de luz con un sonido muy semejante al que la hizo al encenderse, se retiró la capucha y se dio la media vuelta para encararme. Su tupida barba se movió al capricho de una sonrisa bonachona mientras colgaba la estafeta de metal en su cinturón y me tendía una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Aturdido como estaba acepté y una vez de pie pude verlo a mayor detalle: era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido en una extraño traje color hueso debajo de la túnica marrón escuro, y apenas unos centímetros más alto que yo, de ojos celeste y cabello y barba castaño claro.

—Supongo qué tú me llamaste. Para que yo haya aparecido a tu llamado debes ser un hombre poderoso y justo…— Comenzó sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Quién demonios eres…?— Balbuceé.

—Aunque no necesariamente muy brillante—. Dijo con sarcasmo y acrecentando su apacible sonrisa. —Yo, mi buen amigo, soy tu sirviente, y puedes llamarme _Saber_.

**RPG – Parte II.**

**Fin.**


	10. El Manifiesto Parte II

**El Manifiesto.**

**Parte II.**

Así de irreal ha estado este día: llegamos a un nuevo mundo alternativo luego de que Haruhi viera una versión de nosotros mismos separados que le rompió el corazón, y en dicho lugar, que era muy parecido al mundo del que nosotros mismos venimos, está la mayor diferencia que haya podido encontrar en cualquier otro: mi "yo" de aquí es una chica, mientras que la "Haruhi" de aquí es varón. Estamos en el mismo parque al que llegamos, han pasado algunas horas desde que accidentalmente entráramos en contacto con nuestros alter egos y ahora estamos en una escena un tanto más incómoda.

Hay diez personas aquí: Haruhi con los brazos cruzados está al frente de nosotros, inamovible debajo de esa diadema lila que no se quita ni para dormir, a su derecha y del centro hacia afuera: yo, Nagato y Asakura; del lado opuesto están Koizumi y Asahina. Frente a nosotros están cuatro individuos, todos ellos miembros también de la Brigada SOS… el equipo local, por supuesto.

—Y bien… ¿exactamente como llegaron aquí ustedes?— Pregunta con resignación la jovencita frente al grupo, aquella del larguísimo cabello castaño oscuro. —Déjame adivinar, Haruki los trajo, ¿no es así?

—En realidad no, llegamos aquí por nuestra propia cuenta, permítanme explicarles…— Respondió Asakura adelantándose un par de pasos, haciendo que la jovencita diera un respingo y el sujeto alto y de gafas a su lado se interpusiera entre ambas, a la defensiva. —¿Sucede algo malo?— Pregunta Asakura deteniéndose al notar la actitud de los anfitriones.

—Eh… sólo precaución… no traes una _katana_ o algo parecido encima, ¿verdad?— Dijo Kyonko asomando la cabeza detrás del joven.

—Qué pregunta más extraña… no, no traigo una espada conmigo… ¿por qué habría de traerla?

—Tu variante dimensional aquí intentó asesinarla hace ciento treinta y cinco días con una _katana_, se tomarán las precauciones necesarias para evitar un atentado semejante—. Dijo el sujeto de gafas en voz profunda y plana, y en una sola respiración. —Ryoga Asakura fue devuelto a la Entidad para la Integración de Datos y se impone una sanción sobre él.

—Sería conveniente que relajaras la guardia, Nagato, esta Asakura no parece peligrosa como el nuestro—. Dijo sonriente la chica alta detrás de ellos y agregando algo de sentido común a la conversación. —Debo decir que esto me sorprende sobremanera… esperaba que en algún momento un deslizador se revelara, pero nunca pensé que serían ni más ni menos que nuestras propias versiones… y en sexos opuestos.

—¿Y tú eres…?— Pregunté ante las palabras de la jovencita, muy atractiva, por cierto, y aparentemente muy inteligente, pero que no podía ocultar cierto nivel de frivolidad en su tono de voz.

—Itsuko Koizumi, es un placer.

—¡Oye!— Exclamó nuestro propio ésper, repentinamente excitado—. ¡Quizás tú y yo seamos parientes! ¡Tenemos el mismo apellido!

—Claro que no es tu pariente, necio, eres tú mismo, pero de este mundo—. Lo reprende Asahina golpeándose una vez más la sien con el índice, mientras hace un sonido burlón. Luego mira al grupo frente a ella, a uno de los chicos en particular: —No me digas que tú eres yo…— De alguna forma entiendo su inquietud. El jovencito que se oculta detrás de Koizumi bien podría pasar por una linda chica de no ser por el uniforme masculino que lleva encima, además de que su comportamiento, más que cauteloso o tímido, es retraído y temeroso. —¡Niño! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Eh… Mi… Mitsuru Asahina…

Asahina rió inevitablemente, demasiado fuerte para una chica mientras caminaba hacia su "yo", que retrocedía atemorizado.

—¡Esto es increíble…! Mira con atención, niño: —Dicho eso, Asahina se irguió tan alta como era y sin el mínimo pudor tomó sus senos y los hizo saltar, haciendo que incluso yo tuviera que volverme hacia otro lado. —¿Ves esto? Soy una mujer, demasiado bien dotada como para tener una actitud tan aburrida como la tuya, y para serte honesta, siendo el tipo de mujer que soy, esperaba que mi "yo" hombre fuera mucho más varonil…

—Déjalo tranquilo…— Dijo amenazante mi otro yo, haciendo que Asahina dejara de molestar a su alter ego y lanzando una mirada retadora a su interlocutora.

—O si no, ¿qué…?

—Basta, Mikuru, no venimos aquí a pelear—. Medió Haruhi, haciendo que Asahina lanzara una última mirada de prevención sobre Kyonko, para luego volver a nuestro lado.

—Eso resuelve parte del misterio y me tranquiliza—. Dijo con agudeza Kyonko sin dejar de ver con aprehensión a nuestra viajera del tiempo. —Pero si no vinieron a pelear y Haruki no los trajo… ¿por qué están aquí?

—Digamos que somos algo así como unos observadores… nuestra misión es documentar las acciones de las otras brigadas SOS en las dimensiones en las que estamos—. Continuó Haruhi.

—¿Y con qué objeto?— Vaya que soy agudo… o bueno, ella es aguda.

—No lo entenderías. Pero a pesar de eso, necesito saber algo… ¿Tú y mi yo de este mundo están saliendo o algo parecido?

—No…— Dijo con cierto recelo la chica, aunque logrando disimular bastante bien la incomodidad que la pregunta le causaba.

—Ya veo… como sea, nos volveremos a encontrar—. Dijo mi líder de brigada recuperándose de la desazón que la respuesta le causó. —Tenemos que… reportarle a nuestros superiores. ¡Esta reunión ha terminado!

Haruhi comenzó a caminar de inmediato seguida por nosotros, nuevamente el joven de la voz plana se adelantó y trató de alcanzar el hombro de ella… en sólo un parpadeo, nuestra Nagato se había interpuesto en su camino, congelándolo con su mirada fría como un iceberg. Ninguno de los dos habló, pero conozco los protocolos entre interfaces, sé que algo más violento está pasando mientras estos dos se estudian mirándose el uno al otro en silencio… nadie podría tener esa mirada tan intensa más que Nagato misma, y es todo un espectáculo ver esa fuerza en un hombre.

—No lo hagas—. Advirtió Nagato. —Mi capacidad para la edición de datos es infinitamente superior a la tuya, dejarías de funcionar antes de poner una mano sobre ella.

El silencio continuó mientras el chico parecía desafiante a pesar de su estoicismo.

—Es suficiente, Nagato—. Advirtió Kyonko al ver que las cosas se tensaban entre los dos extraterrestres, pero él no hizo caso. —¡Basta Ukyo!— Al escuchar su nombre de pila, el chico se volvió hacia ella y acomodó sus gafas sobre su nariz antes de desistir y dejarnos marchar. —¡Sólo una cosa, muchachos…!— Exclamó Kyonko ya a una distancia razonable: —No quiero problemas… si van a observar, por nosotros está bien, pero no involucren a Haruki en sus "estudios"… es peligroso lidiar con él cuando está alterado o confundido.

Haruhi se detuvo un momento, mirando interesada a mi contraparte, luego respondió con voz potente: —Descuida, nos mantendremos al margen.

* * *

><p>Haruhi esperó a que nos alejáramos una distancia muy considerable e hizo un gesto de manos a Nagato, para susurrarle: —Quiero a esa chica monitoreada las veinticuatro horas del día, quiero saber donde vive, qué come, a qué hora va al baño y quien la ayuda.<p>

—Creí que tenías interés sólo en observar… no podemos interferir en la vida de estas personas…— Comencé un poco preocupado por la repentina actitud tomada por mi líder.

—Es cierto, Suzumiya… ignoramos qué tipo de efectos pueda tener nuestra intervención en este…

—Suficiente—. Interrumpió Haruhi a Asakura. —No vamos a intervenir… digamos que solamente daremos un empujoncito en la dirección correcta si es que algo no sale como debería salir.

—Está listo—. Dijo monótona Nagato, luego completó: —El objetivo está siendo observado, puedo monitorear desde su estado salud hasta sus cambios de humor, además de que podemos activar a tu orden camuflajes que nos permitan observarlos a poca distancia sin ser notados.

—¡Perfecto!— Dijo Haruhi emocionada.

—De verdad, Haruhi, que espíes a una persona me parece de lo más bajo… eso sin considerar que de alguna manera soy yo a quien espías…

—¡Silencio, aguafiestas! ¡Dime, Yuki! ¿Qué está haciendo ella ahora?

Puse mi mano sobre mi frente mientras suspiraba con resignación.

—Veintitrés minutos después de separarnos, la entidad denominada en adelante como "Kyonko" recibió una llamada telefónica, la cual la citaba en otro lugar de la ciudad.

—¿Quién hizo la llamada?— Preguntó la chica cerrando los puños frente a su pecho.

—Al parecer, tu variante dimensional.

—¡Vamos allá entonces!

A sus palabras, Nagato y Asahina hicieron una rutina que ya antes había visto: Nagato puso su índice en la palma de nuestra extrovertida viajera del futuro y un instante después todos nos tomamos de las manos. Un parpadeo después estábamos sobre un puente peatonal que atravesaba una avenida más o menos transitada. La noche había caído al fin.

—¿Dónde está?— Preguntó Haruhi a toda voz, sabiendo que el camuflaje de Nagato estaba ya sobre nosotros. Esperó a que Nagato señalara con su índice la acera a unos metros de nosotros, donde vi a mi delgada… muy delgada contraparte mirar de un lado a otro de la calle con algo de ansiedad. —Apuesto a que están saliendo en secreto…— Dijo Haruhi excitada poniendo ambas manos sobre el barandal del puente.

—O quizás ese loco sólo la obliga a hacer cosas estúpidas como tú acostumbrabas a hacer conmigo—. Dije sin dar mucha relevancia a la escena.

—Por supuesto que no, Kyon, puedo verlo ahora, lo que sigue será que irán de compras al centro comercial o quizás a ver una película, o tal vez al karaoke, luego él la llevará hasta su casa y le dará un beso de buenas noches…

—Tú nunca me llevaste a mi casa ni me diste un beso de buenas noches.

—No te hagas ideas raras, tú y yo no somos novios.

—¿Entonces qué somos?

—Yo soy tu líder de brigada y tú mi esclavo, y por eso mismo te ordeno que cierres esa enorme boca… ¡Silencio todos, está aquí!

Un nuevo suspiro irritado escapó de mi boca mientras veía a Haruki llegar… creo que para evitar confusiones, llamaré a los miembros de la otra brigada por sus nombres de pila.

El chico levantó una mano al ver a Kyonko, que de verlo cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. Para ser una "cita secreta" ella parecía más bien indiferente, y él no parecía llevar más intención que hablar con ella, es decir, no llevaba un obsequio y al igual que ella, seguía vestido con el uniforme escolar.

—Haruhi, no quiero que te decepciones, pero debes ser un poco más realista, si miras bien a mi "otro yo", es más bien bajita, muy delgada… sus senos no son precisamente grandes y…

—¡Oh, Cierra la boca! ¿Crees que sólo me fijo en tu físico…?— se detuvo abruptamente y trató de corregir: —Es decir… él es yo, no creo que sea tan superficial.

No hablamos más, sólo observamos a los dos chicos en silencio, que cruzaron unas palabras sin mucho afán, hasta que finalmente Kyonko señaló hacia otra calle y ambos comenzaron a caminar en esa dirección. Pensé que los perderíamos de vista de un momento a otro, pero en lugar de eso, su siguiente acción nos tomó completamente por sorpresa.

Caminaron sin asomo de vergüenza hacia un establecimiento, y desaparecieron por la puerta del mismo… ah, claro, ¿mencioné que el establecimiento era un hotel de paso?

—Wow…— Exclamó Asahina con una sonrisa burlona que compartió con Asakura.

—¿Órdenes?— Preguntó Nagato, regresando a Haruhi de su estupefacción.

—Vamos allá—. Dijo ausente, haciendo que me diera un escalofrío.

—Por supuesto que no, Haruhi… ¿Qué no es suficiente? ¿Qué más quieres ver?— La reprendí.

—¡Todo!— Me dijo con una mirada extraña…

Supongo que no aceptará un "no" por respuesta.

**Parte II.**

**Fin.**


	11. RPG Parte III

**RPG – Parte III.**

La luz del sol entró entre las persianas, y como si fuera un pequeño geco permití que su luz cargara mis baterías mientras me mantenía inmóvil bajo su delicado toque, era lo único que me quedaba dado que de unos días para acá no tenía a mi joven esposa levantándome con eventuales placeres tanto culinarios como carnales. Si, Haruhi puede ser demandante, mandona y muy irritante, pero tiene ataques de sensibilidad por las mañanas, que bien dirigidos pueden convertirse en eventos maravillosos… demonios, la extraño como loco… es de mañana, domingo y estoy… dispuesto… quizás deba calmar mis impulsos con algo de atención hacia mí mismo…

—Mejor no lo hagas, creo que en cualquier civilización del universo podría ser considerado como algo vergonzoso.

Levanté la cabeza de la almohada al mismo tiempo que sacaba las manos de las frazadas para ver quién me hablaba. Ahí estaba nuevamente el tipo, sentado en la silla del escritorio y mirando igualmente por la ventana. A diferencia de la noche anterior que llegó a salvarme de la muerte en los terrenos de la universidad, no iba vestido con la larga túnica y el extraño traje, en lugar de eso traía unos jeans raidos y una camiseta blanca debajo de una chaqueta de cuero. Parecía un motociclista sin la peste y los malos modales. Luego de un raro silencio en medio del cual no hicimos más que vernos el uno al otro, fue él quien decidió romper el hielo, poniéndose de pie y tomando uno objeto que capturó su atención entre la masa de pertenencias mías sin acomodo en el diminuto cuarto.

—¿Sabes usar la espada?— Preguntó mientras examinaba el _bokken_ que se supone me ayudaría a hacer mis formas en casa.

—Estoy en eso… obviamente no tan bien como tú…

—Eso tiene arreglo… pero no es de eso de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo. Supongo que te das una idea de porque estoy aquí.

—Más o menos… estamos en medio de un pequeño juego de rol que gracias a los celestiales poderes dados a una mujer algo desequilibrada devino en realidad, y ahora los siete jugadores con sus respectivos guardianes debemos competir hasta matarnos para obtener "El Santo Grial" y con ello cumplir nuestro deseo.

—Vaya…— Dijo él arqueando las cejas. —Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ayudarte e cumplir tu misión, sea cual fuere, y si teníamos éxito, podría volver y arreglar… los asuntos que dejé pendientes en casa con la garantía de que todo se resolvería.

—Por tu expresión pareciera que dejaste un problema verdaderamente gordo por allá.

—No tienes idea.

—¿Me das un segundo?

—Por supuesto.

Fui directo al baño en el corredor (ya que como saben, es compartido) y lavé mi cara. Tenía prohibido ir al departamento de Haruhi para darme una ducha, así que los domingos iba a casa de Nagato exclusivamente a eso, ya que con honestidad me daba algo de inquietud bañarme en ese lugar todos los días. Aprovecharía para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre nuestra actual situación con el asunto del juego. Pensaba en cómo hacer para salir sin que mis compañeros de piso vieran a mi acompañante cuando reparé en mi mano izquierda. Regresé a toda prisa hasta mi cuarto y mostré mi dorso a mi extraño acompañante.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Me tatuaste mientras dormía?— Pregunté acalorado mientras veía la figura circular y estilizada que parecía lejanamente una ave en vuelo. —¿Qué harás luego? ¿Me robarás un riñón?

—Ese es un símbolo importante para mí, buen amigo, pero no te lo dibujé yo. Son tus _reiju_… te explicaré luego para qué sirven.

—Bien, ahora mismo necesito ir a un lugar, pero no sé cómo llevarte sin que nos vean salir de aquí juntos… así que primero saldré yo y tú me seguirás cinco minutos después, ¿entendido? Te esperaré en la estación de trenes más cercana.

No lo dejé responder, aunque parecía querer decirme algo, lo ignoré y caminé con paso veloz escaleras abajo y anduve trotando los cerca de quinientos metros que separaban mi modesta vivienda de la estación. Sin embargo, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que mi acompañante ya estaba ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos y aparentando haber llegado mucho tiempo antes que yo.

—Yo puedo ser invisible si así lo deseas, era cosa de pedirlo. La próxima vez procura que tu adversario diga todo lo que tenga que decir, eventualmente encontrarás una vulnerabilidad sólo de escuchar adecuadamente.

"Adversario". Esa es una palabra curiosa, y aunque admito que hemos pasado algunas aventuras extravagantes (como esta) en la que ciertamente debí poner el título de "adversario" a alguien, me sigue resultando raro hacerlo.

Caminamos sin hablar por una calle poco transitada hacia el bloque de apartamentos de lujo donde encontraría a nuestra siempre acomedida extraterrestre. Nunca se me adelanto, tampoco se rezagaba, todo el tiempo caminó hombro con hombro conmigo. Fue la sorpresa de como se estaban desarrollando los hechos la que me hizo dejar mis modales de lado, después de todo, él había salvado mi vida, le debía al menos la cortesía, así que cuando se hizo visible el edificio donde residía Nagato, detuve la marcha y él me imitó, mirándome sin quitar su curiosa sonrisa. Hice una reverencia:

—Perdona por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Suzumiya…— Pronuncié mi nombre de pila al mismo tiempo que un automovilista loco tocaba la bocina mientras pasaba a nuestro lado a toda velocidad. —… pero tú puedes llamarme Kyon…

Él me miró confundido por algunos segundos sin saber cómo responder a la presentación, supongo que como pasa en países occidentales, no está acostumbrado a las reverencias, aún así, hizo una de casi noventa grados.

—Mi nombre es _Saber_, que La Fuerza esté contigo.

—Creo que ese es tu título… ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Lo lamento, Maestro, pero eso deberás averiguarlo, o podrías gastar un _renju_ ordenándome decírtelo, pero eso podría ponernos a ambos en desventaja, considerando que hay otro Sirviente muy cerca de aquí.

Miró hacia el séptimo piso del lujoso edificio de diez plantas, y yo lo imité…

* * *

><p>Toqué el intercomunicador del departamento 708 en la recepción y esperé unos segundos a que se escuchara la bocina levantarse del otro lado. El común silencio de nuestra compañera de club fue mi único recibimiento como siempre.<p>

—…

—Eh… buenas, Nagato… ¿recuerdas que me dijiste que podía venir los domingos aquí a tomar un baño…? Pues venía a eso y también necesitaba charlar sobre…

La puerta automática a mi lado se abrió repentinamente, interrumpiéndome y granjeándonos el paso adentro. Iba ansioso mientras subíamos por el ascensor, aunque eso no impidió que notara que el edificio era perturbadoramente parecido a aquel que Nagato habitaba en Nishinomiya. Finalmente nos apostamos ambos frente a la puerta de la segunda persona más confiable en mi mundo y toqué un par de veces.

Nagato abrió la puerta, mirándome con esa cara blanca, carente de expresión y con forma de póker, para inmediatamente después escrutar a mi acompañante, el cual sonrió para ella tal como había hecho para mí e hizo una apenas perceptible reverencia. Sin responder al saludo, se dio la media vuelta en silencio dejando la puerta abierta para que la siguiéramos al interior del enorme y vacío departamento.

—Veo que tu invocación fue exitosa—. Dijo al fin mientras servía tres tazas de té y nos invitaba a sentarnos a la mesa de centro, único menaje visible en toda la estancia.

—Apenas… y creo que no fui el único que lo logró. Sasaki apareció ayer con su propio Sirviente… e intentó…

—Atentó contra tu vida—. Terminó ella la frase por mí.

—¿Tú sabes qué fue lo que pasó?

—Beban.

Hicimos como indicó y esperamos a que terminara de dar el sorbo a su propia taza para seguir escuchando. Luego de un interminable par de minutos, continuó:

—Era el Sirviente actuando a través de ella.

—Explícate… lo más entendiblemente posible…

—Como te decía ayer por la noche, hubo un cambio en los afluentes de información que alteró muchos patrones en este mundo, en particular en esta ciudad. Entre lo más notorio está el bloqueo de lotes de memoria dentro de la mente de los habitantes de Tokio y el área metropolitana, haciéndolos olvidar todo lo relacionado a la temática que obedecería el juego. El origen de dicho bloqueo es Suzumiya Haruhi.

—Eso supuse… y entiendo que esa parte haya sido olvidada, ¿pero qué me dices de Sasaki…? Nunca la había visto actuar así.

—Al momento que comenzamos a jugar, que fue el momento mismo en que hicimos la invocación, parte de la personalidad del Sirviente se amalgamó con la propia, así que llevamos en este momento adherida una parte de nuestro guardián en nosotros mismo.

—¿Y eso aplica a todos…? porque yo no me siento diferente.

Ante mis palabras, Nagato miró a mi compañero, que no dejaba de sonreír, era como una versión menos fastidiosa y más caucásica de Koizumi.

—Confiable, valiente, maduro y entregado. Todas son cualidades que te definían antes de que el juego comenzara, y son las que tiene tu Sirviente, no sientes el cambio porque él es muy parecido a ti.

—Otra pregunta—. Levanté mi mano izquierda, mostrándole el extraño tatuaje que recién había adquirido. —¿Qué es esto?

—Es un _renju_. Dicho en palabras sencillas, es el vínculo físico entre un Maestro y su Sirviente, como te darás cuenta, está dividido en tres secciones…— me mostró su mano izquierda, donde se dibujaba un simple diseño de tres figuras geométricas, un círculo dentro de un triángulo, divididos ambos a la mitad por una línea vertical —…su función principal es como herramienta de control, puedes dar una orden irrevocable a través del uso de una de las tres partes.

Quizás era mi imaginación, pero había algo ligeramente diferente en Nagato. No podría explicarlo con precisión, tal vez era que hablaba de cosas ajenas a ella, o que realmente se había esforzado por hacer entendible para mí su discurso explicativo, pero el punto era que no me había costado en absoluto seguir su explicación como regularmente pasa. Sin embargo, quedaba lugar para una última razón hipotética: había adquirido parte de las facultades de su Sirviente… y si ese era el caso…

—Nagato…— Me aventuré al no ver mayores intenciones de ella de seguir hablando. —Me preguntaba… ¿hiciste tu invocación?

—Sí.

—Y… ¿qué tal…?

—Exitosa—. Dijo con cautela.

—No me refiero a eso… ¿Dónde está?

Por primera vez desde que la conozco me miró con cierta desconfianza, gesto que yo correspondí arqueando las cejas, dándole a entender que nada debía temer. Después de todo, ella vio a _Saber_ desde que llegamos aquí.

Convencida al fin, se levanto de la mesa con su típico paso carente de lenguaje corporal y caminó hasta la cocina, trayendo una cuarta taza donde vertió algo de té. Volvió a sentarse frente a nosotros.

—_Caster_—. Dijo en voz plana y tenue.

Pasos pesados se escucharon en el pasillo que daba a las amplias habitaciones del departamento, _Saber_ y yo miramos expectantes a que la persona saldría a nuestro encuentro.

—Estos textos son fascinantes—. Dijo sonriente el anciano aquél mientras hojeaba una revista con reseñas de videojuegos a través de unas pequeñas gafas de media luna. Nos miró con ojos cálidos, como los de un abuelo, aunque noté que un trozo delgado de madera caprichosamente tallado bajaba de su manga derecha.

—No hay necesidad, _Caster_, no vienen a pelear—. Indicó Nagato, señalando con la mirada la taza de té que había destinado al viejo.

El anciano sonrió ampliamente y relajó la postura, y sólo entonces noté que _Saber_ también soltaba la estafeta de metal que comenzaba a tomar cuando el otro Sirviente llegó.

En una convivencia tan increíble no podía hallar un buen tema de conversación, así que por algún tiempo esperamos a que nuestra anfitriona reabriera la charla, mientras tanto me distraje examinando al viejo que respondía al título de _Caster_.

Como ya había mencionado, era un hombre de edad avanzada, pues toda su cabellera (larga, por cierto) era plateada, caía en ligeras ondulaciones sobre su espalda y hombros, conectándose en su rostro arrugado con una barba igual de larga y cana atada a la altura de su pecho por un pequeño broche dorado. Tenía unos profundos ojos azules que denotaban por su eterna expresión que era poseedor de una sabiduría y paciencia infinitas. Sí, era como Santa Claus, pero el atuendo, lejos de ser el estereotípico rojo con blanco, era de color azul añil, adornado con pequeñas estrellas plateadas.

—Y entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Desenvainamos y nos matamos aquí o sólo beberemos té?— Preguntó mi Sirviente con un sutil dejo de sarcasmo en la voz.

—Propongo que nos aliemos—. Respondió Nagato. —Aún cuando la tarea asignada es la competencia y la definición de un ganador en el juego, siento que deberíamos priorizar otro aspecto de la actual situación.

—¿Qué podría ser más importante que esto?— Lanzó nuevamente _Saber_.

—La seguridad de todos—. Fui yo quien le respondió.

El tema no estaba a discusión. Sería grandioso obtener un premio que te permita hacer cualquier cosa realidad, pero no iba a poner en riesgo la vida o la salud de ninguno de los participantes (en especial los de mi esposa embarazada), y supongo que mi compañera de brigada sentía la misma inquietud, así que me pareció una idea por demás conveniente, los Sirvientes podían competir entre ellos, ese era finalmente su propósito, sin embargo, Sasaki ya trató de atentar directamente contra mi integridad, definitivamente influenciada por su guardián… lo mejor para todos sería que los más centrados (y no es por ser jactancioso) hagamos lo conveniente para evitar que alguien resulte herido de verdad, al final, no tenemos idea de qué clase de Sirvientes fueron invocados. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir cierta necesidad de volver a ver a _Saber _enfundar su arma, era un gran guerrero… quizás nunca en mi vida vuelva a tener la oportunidad de ver algo parecido, y mi conocimiento sobre esgrima difícilmente será utilizado en el futuro.

Y como ya era una costumbre, hubo un cambio en el ambiente que mientras pasaba completamente desapercibido para mí, hizo respingar a las otras tres personas con las que departía.

—Parece que esta podría ser una excelente oportunidad para pulir nuestras habilidades como mediadores—. Dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sucede algo?— Pregunté confundido, imitándolo.

—Está comenzando una pelea justo ahora—. Dijo _Saber_, que de sólo levantarse hizo resplandecer su atuendo por unos segundos, quedando enfundado nuevamente en el traje color hueso, sólo que esta vez sin la túnica.

—Vamos allá—. Ordenó Nagato a su sirviente, el cual hizo un gesto de cortesía hacia nosotros y levantó el codo derecho, haciendo que la alienígena lo tomara del brazo.

Acompañado por un sonido seco y potente como el de un petardo, ambos desaparecieron.

—Vaya… ¿tú puedes hacer eso?— Cuestioné a mi propio guardián una vez solos en el departamento.

—No… _Caster_ parece tener algunos trucos bajo la manga, sin embargo puedo sentir la pelea, no es muy lejos de aquí.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando para ir…?

Así, mientras corría hacia mi destino (_Saber_ se hizo invisible para evitar suspicacias) podía sentir un muy agradable nivel de adrenalina en mi sangre… tal vez en verdad una parte de él se está impregnando en mí, no soy un tipo al que le gusten las peleas, pero en ese justo momento, me sentía muy, pero muy vivo.

**RPG – Parte III.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Saludos, internautas. Dejo para ustedes esta entrega de "Días del futuro pasado" y aprovecho para anunciar (y sondear sobre) los próximos trabajos en esta línea argumental. Tardará unas semanas en concretarse por completo, pero creo que les gustarán los resultados. Espero sus opiniones e impresiones, que son, como ustedes bien saben, el combustible para este perezoso autor.<p>

¡Hasta la próxima!


	12. El Manifiesto Parte III

**El Manifiesto.**

**Parte III.**

—Esta es la peor idea que has tenido—. Dije con cansancio luego del vergonzoso registro en este pequeño hotel de paso, aunque debo admitir que parece bastante cómodo.

—No seas aguafiestas—, me recrimina Haruhi mientras coloca un vaso contra la pared, tratando de escuchar cualquier cosa, lo que me parece hasta cierto punto innecesario, los muros no parecen muy gruesos.

Se las arregló no sólo para pedir seis habitaciones y poner a Asakura como vigía, preguntó en dónde se habían "hospedado" nuestras contrapartes y consiguió que mi habitación quedara junto a la de los susodichos, haciéndome más infeliz si es que eso era posible. Nagato se sentó en una de las únicas dos sillas de la estancia, quedándose en su usual modo _stand-by_, mientras que Asahina hacía lo propio en la mullida cama mientras cruzaba las piernas, mirándome maliciosamente y obligándome a ver por la ventana.

—¡Esto será perfecto!— Dijo Haruhi exaltada, aunque en voz baja. —Lo único que tenemos que hacer es guardar silencio para escucharlo todo y no llamar su atención…

No terminaría de expresar esa idea, el televisor de la habitación se encendió a todo volumen en la más escandalosa y explícita escena de cine para adultos que hubiese visto hasta ese día. Unos segundos después el aparato volvió a apagarse y todos nos volvimos hacia el único que pudo ser el responsable de semejante incidente.

—Lo lamento—. Dijo Koizumi terminando su frase con una risa baja y estúpida.

—¿Cómo logras hacer tantas idioteces en un solo día?— Preguntó Asahina mirando al ésper con auténtico desdén.

—Me levanto temprano.

—Bien, si quieren espiar a este par, por mí perfecto, pero yo no voy a participar—. Dije con irritación.

—No puedes dejar de participar, tú menos que nadie—. Espetó Haruhi tan bajo como pudo.

—¿Y por qué yo menos que nadie?

—¡Porque eres el miembro de menor rango y debes hacer lo que te ordeno, te guste o no!

—Esto es ridículo. Hagan lo que quieran.

Esas últimas palabras las dije muy calmado, de tal suerte que mi interlocutora no pudo rebatirme, así que sintiéndome dueño momentáneo de la situación me recosté sobre la cama mientras el resto de los chicos guardaba silencio, en parte por orden de nuestra líder de brigada, en otra por la escena que recién habían presenciado, que había dejado a Haruhi con esa extraña mueca que está entre la decepción y el enojo.

La ausencia de ruido en la habitación pronto se volvió muy molesta por los primeros minutos, hasta que fingí un ronquido, pretendiendo con ello que dormía. Apenas lo hice, un suspiro triste abandonó sus pulmones y siguió dando indicaciones al resto, hasta que los hizo callar con vehemencia.

—¡Puedo escucharlos!— Dijo recobrando parte de los bríos.

Y tristemente, yo también podía escucharlos. En primera instancia escuché muchos ruidos que no hubiese querido oír, los propios de un par de amantes, y que debo admitir que el simple hecho de escucharlos a hurtadillas movió algo dentro de mí… sin embargo, traté de ignorar la sensación tanto como me era posible. Apenas terminó el encuentro (cosa de una media hora), siguió un periodo sin ruido que me hizo dudar acerca de lo que pasaría a continuación. Haruhi habló por fin: —Parece que aquí no será un gran problema mantener a esos dos juntos…— Iba a argumentar algún otro comentario favorable en cuanto a la situación de los espiados cuando todos fuimos capaces de escuchar claramente una conversación que comenzó en ese momento. Kyonko era quien hablaba, su voz se escuchaba más apagada y seria de lo normal:

—Y bien… ¿Ya sabes qué respuesta darme?

—No quisiera hablar de eso en este momento… dame espació.

—Espacio… ¿sabes algo? Esa actitud tuya comienza a exasperarme, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco egoísta acerca de todo esto?

—No.

—¡Pero sí lo estás siendo, idiota! ¡Tú fuiste el primero que dijo que podríamos hacer esto sin involucrar ningún tipo de sentimiento!

—Y estamos bien, ¿o no?

—¡Por supuesto que no, grandísimo estúpido! ¡Tú lo arruinaste!

—¿Sólo por decir lo que dije ese día? Vamos, no es para tanto, fue sólo el momento…

—¡Eres un absoluto imbécil!

—No te pongas así, no es tan grave…

—Claro que no… ¿qué tan grave puede ser decirle a una chica que la amas para luego decirle que no fue nada…?— En ese punto, su voz se descompuso un poco. —Me equivoqué contigo desde el principio, un chico tan infantil como tú no podría sostener esta o cualquier otro tipo de relación.

—Estás exagerando, Kyonko.

—Sí… y tú teniendo sexo gratis, pero ya no más.

—¿Y entonces por qué accediste en primer lugar?

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciego? ¡Porque tú sí me gustas! Y todo estaba bien en tanto tú no sintieras nada por mí, pero tenías que decir que sí ese día… ahora, Haruki, esto es importante, así que por una vez sé sincero conmigo: ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Hubo un prolongado silencio en el que nadie, ni siquiera nosotros, respiró. Al término que se antojó de varios minutos él finalmente respondió:

—No.

Incluso yo estaba en _shock_. Luego de unos segundos, Kyonko tomó aire profundamente y escuché claramente el ruido propio de alguien que se levanta de una cama.

—Entonces es todo. Si no tienes el valor de aceptarlo, no será más mi problema. No volveremos a hacer esto… y no voy a volver a tu club, estoy harta.

—No puedes abandonar la brigada…

—¿Ah, no? Sólo obsérvame…

Retumbaron pasos demasiado firmes para una chica tan menuda y la puerta se abrió para cerrarse con fuerza sólo un instante después. Esperamos que hubiera cualquier tipo de reacción.

—¡Síguela…!— Ordenó Haruhi en un susurro mientras esperábamos.

Sin embargo, tuve que levantarme mientras el resto de la brigada se echaba hacia atrás, despegándose del muro. ¿La razón? Un objeto, tal vez una silla, se había estrellado del otro lado del muro por el cual escuchábamos, seguramente presa de la ira de Haruki, e inmediatamente después, algo que definitivamente no me esperaba: sollozos.

Sí, así era. La varonil voz de Haruki resonaba del otro lado del muro lastimeramente en medio de un llanto que le dificultaba respirar. ¿Cuál es el gran problema con Haruhi y sus alter-egos? ¿Todos están acaso discapacitados para aceptar algo como el gusto o el aprecio por otras personas? Estaba en esas reflexiones cuando Asakura abrió la puerta, más seria de lo normal.

—Vi a Kyonko irse hace un momento, parecía muy triste.

Haruhi no respondió, también lucía desamparada, aunque no perdió el aplomo.

—Es todo por hoy, chicos, será mejor que vayan a dormir, mañana pensaremos en algo—. Ordenó al fin, saliendo todos y dejándome solo en la habitación.

Tuvo que pasar un largo rato en el cual tuve que soportar los lamentos silenciosos del sujeto del otro lado de la pared. Él era Haruhi… ¿son esos los sentimientos que ella tiene en su corazón, pero que no deja salir nunca? ¿De verdad estamos destinados a estar juntos? Y si es así… ¿por qué no permite que simplemente suceda? ¿Por qué esa renuencia a aceptar lo que siente de verdad aún a pesar del daño que le hace? Una media hora después, cuando comenzaba a sentir sueño pude escuchar los pasos del chico, saliendo finalmente de la habitación, seguramente yéndose a casa.

Una vez que quedé completamente solo, pensé… creo que fui demasiado fuerte con Haruhi, quizás debí tener algo más de tacto, se lo haré saber cuanto antes… sí, esa actitud siempre altiva que tiene es un problema, pero ella es así, no creo poder cambiarla… estoy seguro que charlando con ella podría hacerla cambiar aunque sea un poco. Inmerso en esos pensamientos poco a poco el sueño fue ganando terreno hasta que sucumbí a su poder.

* * *

><p>No habrían pasado más de dos minutos de que el sueño me dejó fuera de combate cuando sentí algo subir a mi cama. Se estaba repitiendo un evento por el que había pasado ya varios cientos de veces… Haruhi se metía a hurtadillas a mi habitación en busca de la atención y la dulzura que constantemente me negaba durante el día. Ambos conocíamos el protocolo, así que ninguno se molestó en hablar siquiera, se deslizó entre mis brazos con movimientos serpentinos mientras yo tocaba su espalda y hundía mi rostro en su cabello.<p>

Por lo general, estos encuentros tienen ingredientes agradables: inventiva, pasión, algún chiste… sin embargo, hoy hay un sentimiento distinto en los movimientos de esta chica. Está ansiosa, melancólica, algo triste… no está concentrada en el acto, sino que lo usa como pretexto para escapar de sus propios pensamientos, para tratar de pagar una culpa por algo que aún no ha hecho. Sin darme cuenta, yo también actúo así, de tal suerte que nuestro acto era más una pantomima que un resultado del deseo de estar juntos que ella disimula tan bien.

Al final de estos encuentros furtivos y aparentemente secretos (aunque estoy convencido de que toda la brigada es ya consciente de ellos) hay al menos un beso, algunos abrazos, aunque no hay palabras que impliquen la existencia de algún sentimiento más profundo. Ella es muy bella y es una gran amante, pero tanto ella como yo sabemos que hay algo más que eso entre nosotros, no sé que piense ella, pero a mí no me asusta admitir que la amo… sólo que no se lo digo, porque podría echar a perder todo… ella tampoco lo expresa, supongo que en un afán por evitar sentirse débil. Esta vez, sin embargo, el ocultar esa pequeña cantidad de información parece imposible. Esas palabras oprimen mi pecho y amenazan con escapar a través de mi garganta, y no como un accidente, sino como una necesidad real y tangible.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí—. Lanzo al aire mientras la veo sentarse en la orilla de la cama y mirar a la alfombra.

—No. Aún no hemos terminado.

—No hay nada que hacer aquí, Haruhi, sin importar lo que haya pasado, ellos decidieron por sí mismos que tipo de vida llevar.

—Pero no está bien… se supone que no debería ser así.

—¿Y cómo se supone que debería ser, Haruhi?— Me acerqué a ella hasta quedar hincado a sus espaldas mientras miraba el reflejo de ambos en el espejo del tocador. —Dime… ¿Cómo se supone que deberían ser las cosas entre nosotros?

Sin poder evitarlo, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y sentí un ligero temblor en su cuerpo. Creo que la causa es más que evidente: ¿qué afán podría tener el tratar de unir a nuestras versiones alternas? Porque según su lógica, así debería ser con nosotros. Y aunque sé que en la actualidad tenemos una conexión muy especial, nada está grabado en la roca, no hay nada que nos diga con certeza lo que pensamos y sentimos uno por el otro, porque ni siquiera hemos sido capaces de expresarlo con palabras.

Ella parecía estar pensando lo mismo mientras mira con aprehensión mis manos sobre sus hombros en el reflejo frente a ella, debatiéndose sobre si debe anclarse a mí, si debe reconocer que lo que hay entre nosotros es importante. Debería hacerlo, a mi no me importa que sea débil, no me molestaría en absoluto cargar con lo que sea que la lastime.

—No estamos hablando sobre nosotros—. Concluyó luego de reflexionarlo un buen rato.

—Haruhi, eso es exactamente lo que está mal con ellos, que Haruki se niega a admitir lo que siente, nosotros…

—Debemos concentrarnos en ellos, eso es lo importante ahora, Kyon… hazte a la idea, no hay nosotros hasta que todos los "nosotros" estén como deben estar: juntos. Y lo van a estar de un modo u otro, no voy a detenerme hasta lograr eso.

Era la misión más estúpida de cualquier historia en cualquier universo, y las ganas de hacerle saber cuan mala me parecía su percepción acerca de ello estaba amenazando con asfixiarme si no lo ponía en palabras.

—Haruhi, de verdad creo que…

—Tú tienes que ayudarme, ¡No sería lo mismo sin ti!

¿Qué más podía hacer? Es como una niña pequeña y no tengo el valor para detenerla… sólo espero que no llegue demasiado lejos en su afán.

**Parte III.**

**Fin.**


	13. RPG Parte IV

**RPG – Parte IV.**

Hay muchas construcciones nuevas en la ciudad, sin embargo, al ser domingo, los trabajos de construcción se detienen o en su defecto no comienzan tan temprano. El armazón de un nuevo complejo de estacionamientos en medio de una plaza comercial aún por ser abierta parece el lugar perfecto para comenzar una confrontación sin fisgones. _Saber_ y yo estaríamos a unos doscientos metros del lugar y el ruido del acero golpeándose ya podía escucharse claramente. Todo mi camino hacia el lugar me la había pasado tratando de llamar a Haruhi, pero la grabación de su móvil cada vez que no me contestaba comenzaba a ponerme nervioso… por favor, que no sea ella quien esté peleando en este lugar…

El primero de los problemas saltó a la vista apenas llegamos a la entrada al enorme terreno de construcción: los guardias de seguridad. Había dos de ellos, y aunque nuestra presencia ya era de por sí rara en el lugar, parecían un tanto más distraídos por el ruido que venía desde dentro de las vallas y las aparatosas nubes de polvo que escapaban al cielo.

—Tal vez debamos llamar a la policía, iré a revisar—. Dijo uno de ellos, luego reparó en nosotros. —Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, puede ser un derrumbe lo que escuchamos, es peligroso y…

—No es peligroso—. Dijo _Saber_, dibujando un arco con la derecha frente a su pecho, mirando al guardia.

—No es peligroso…— Repitió él.

—Van a dejarnos pasar e ignorar lo que pasa allá atrás.

—Vamos a dejarlos pasar e ignorar lo que pasa allá atrás.

En una especie de trance, el vigilante tomó su juego de llaves y abrió los candados que aseguraban la malla ciclónica, permitiéndonos ir adentro, luego cerró a nuestras espaldas y caminó hasta la diminuta caseta de resguardo, ignorando completamente los ruidos y temblores propios del choque.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que el enfrentamiento había terminado, pues el silencio había caído a pesar de que el polvo aún no se asentaba, busqué con la mirada cualquier indicio, lo único que encontré fue a Nagato y a _Caster_, observando con la misma pasividad desde lo alto de una grúa de construcción a varias decenas de metros, expectantes, como si no hubiera terminado aún la contienda. Miré hacia el punto que ellos veían y finalmente lo encontré.

De los amplios ventanales del edificio aún en obra negra salió volando una silueta, aunque no en una caída, sino más bien en un salto, con ambas manos sobre la cabeza, empuñado una _katana_. Sólo hasta que llegó a su objetivo pude ver donde se encontraba, pues quedó debajo de un enorme escudo circular y apenas interceptado el mandoble, se levantó cuan alto era arrojando a su atacante varios metros lejos, quedaron frente a frente, respirando dificultosamente mientras se daban un momento de tregua para recobrar el aliento.

Quien había saltado era una mujer joven, delgada (quizás más de lo que debiera), caucásica, de cabello rubio como el trigo y ojos color mar, su atuendo era un mono de combate amarillo de una sola pieza con cenefas negras, y a pesar de lo rudo de su gesto y lo anguloso de su rostro, era de facciones agraciadas. Quizás la mayor peculiaridad de ella era el arma que llevaba, que como mencioné, era una _katana_, a pesar de su ascendente más que evidentemente occidental.

El otro por su parte, era un varón. Era un sujeto alto, que sin el menor reparo presumía su piel bronceada y una musculatura que haría morir de envidia a cualquier superhéroe, llevando por único atuendo unos pantalones cortos y capa rojos, brazaletes y sandalias de cuero que enredaban sus brazos y pantorrillas; como equipo estaba el inmenso escudo circular de bronce, una espada colgaba en su vaina a su costado y un yelmo griego protegía su rostro barbado, en la derecha cargaba una lanza, que supuse sería lo que le daría la heráldica.

Estaban tan concentrados en su propia pelea que no notaron que estábamos ahí. Aprovechando esa circunstancia optamos por ponernos en resguardo mientras ellos arreglaban sus diferencias, así que ambos anduvimos hasta una vieja revolvedora y nos ocultamos detrás de ella. El hombre lanzó un grito de guerra y saltó lanzando un poderoso ataque hacia la joven, que lo esquivó apenas, dejando que la punta de la lanza se sepultara varios centímetros en el suelo. Viendo una posible ventaja, la chica corrió tratando de asestar un nuevo mandoble sobre el costado del guerrero, aunque encontrando nuevamente como obstáculo el escudo.

Durante varios minutos fuimos testigos de un combate épico entre dos talentosos guerreros que no daban un momento de cuartel, hasta que por fin se escuchó una voz entre el golpeteo de los aceros… una voz conocida que hizo que palideciera.

—¡Está allá!— Gritó Haruhi emocionada desde un montículo de arena y señalando algún lugar cerca de nosotros. —¡Ve por el Maestro, _Berserker_!

La rubia (que respondió ante la heráldica mencionada por Haruhi) hizo un hábil movimiento de sable con la zurda, dejando momentáneamente a descubierto el pecho de su contrincante, y colocó su derecha a sólo un palmo de su musculoso abdomen. En un único movimiento y sólo a ese palmo de distancia cerró el puño, impactándolo con tal brutalidad que el guerrero fue arrastrado varios metros atrás, distracción aprovechada por la chica para correr a sólo unos pasos de donde nosotros estábamos.

Al volverme a mi derecha comprendí la urgencia de _Berserker_ por llegar a dicho lugar: el ex presidente del club de cómputo estaba ahí, y miró desafiante al guardián que iba por él, no lo pensé ni por un momento:

—¡_Saber_! ¡Protégelo!— Y aunque di esa orden tan rápido como llegó a mi cabeza, _Saber_ ya se me había adelantado y corría para interponerse entre el Maestro y su ejecutora. Justo a tiempo para evitar una tragedia, la hoja de luz azulosa detuvo la inexorable marcha de la _katana_, mientras tanto, el guerrero tomó iniciativa propia al ver revelada la ubicación del Maestro adversario y corrió hacia mi esposa dispuesto a terminar el duelo de una forma y otra. Al estar _Saber_ ocupado tratando de proteger al incipiente ingeniero, fui yo quien trató de evitar que el hombre llegara hasta ella, pero no fue necesario.

Un chorro de luz rojiza cayó desde lo alto directamente entre el guerrero y Haruhi, volviendo cristal la arena entre ellos al instante, y cuando la energía se disipó, _Caster_ yacía de pie entre ambos, apuntando con la pequeña pieza de madera al atacante.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo?— Exclamó mi esposa exasperada al ver interrumpida la contienda.

—¡Esto es muy peligroso, Haruhi! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ordenarle a tu sirviente que ataque al otro maestro?

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Esto es la guerra! ¡Debe ganarse a como dé lugar!

—¡Esto no es un juego…! ¡Bien, sí es un juego, pero es muy peligroso! ¡Estás poniendo en riesgo la vida del bebé! ¡Más importante aún, estás poniendo en riesgo tu vida!

—Es tarde para decir eso, nada justifica interrumpir de esta forma un encuentro—. Afirmó la rubia, con la flamante hoja de su _katana_ aún trabada con el luminoso material incandescente del sable de mi guardián. —Ya que tanto te interesa que no nos metamos con los maestros… ¡será sólo entre sirvientes!

En un movimiento contundente deshizo el nudo en que estaban los dos espadachines, casi alcanzando la barbilla de _Saber_ de un puntapié. Él, apenas consiguiéndolo, escapó de los certeros y feroces mandobles propinados por _Berserker_ con aparente facilidad mientras sacudía su propio estoque, pero evitando en la medida de lo posible responder a sus ataques.

Y mientras trataba de detener a los esgrimistas, el sujeto del escudo comenzó a intentar de alcanzar a _Caster_ con su lanza en tanto que esquivaba las ensordecedoras ráfagas de luz que el anciano disparaba con su varita. Lo que había comenzado con dos sirvientes peleando y dos tratando de proteger a sus respectivos maestros, había degenerado en una contienda cuádruple que era difícil de seguir.

_Berserker_ hizo una larga secuencia de estocadas y mandobles certeros que a pesar de su pericia eran fácilmente evitados por _Saber_, que seguía sin contraatacar, sólo que esta vez ambos sonreían mientras chocaban las hojas de sus armas.

—Con todo y esa espada de luz, ¿de verdad es todo lo que puedes hacer?— Preguntó la chica.

—En realidad no…

Dichas esas palabras y apenas teniendo el primer instante de libertad, estiró su mano libre a su contrincante, la cual saltó instintivamente. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente de ese "empujón" fue que un camión de volteo que estaba en línea recta a _Saber_ voló dando vueltas.

El viejo y el bruto musculoso pasaban por una escena semejante. Los chorros de luz eran detenidos por el escudo y la lanza del guerrero que se acercaba lo suficiente al anciano como para alcanzarlo con cualquiera de sus armas. Viendo un pequeño agujero en sus defensas, _Caster_ apuntó hacia el pecho de _Lancer_, diciendo por primera vez un conjuro audible.

—¡_Stupefy_!

Los vellos de mi nuca se erizaron aún cuando estaba a varios metros de distancia del encuentro, un poderoso haz de luz roja levantó todo el polvo suelto del suelo mientras nos obligaba a cubrirnos el rostro por la onda expansiva, impactándose de lleno en los exagerados pectorales de _Lancer_.

Pensé por un momento que encontraría al tipo inconsciente, pero una vez que el polvo bajó, me topé con la sorpresa de que _Lancer_ seguía en pie mientras su cuerpo humeaba.

—¡Impresionante!— Dijo _Caster_ con admiración auténtica.

—No creó mucho en la magia, así que no es precisamente mi debilidad.

—¡Ya fue suficiente!— Gritó el único que no había hablado, deteniendo a todos los contendientes. —Si vamos a llevar este juego a cabo, no será así, ¡Peleas únicamente uno a uno!

Los sirvientes se miraron entre ellos y luego a sus respectivos maestros, todos dimos el consentimiento y los cuatro relajaron posturas.

—De acuerdo, pero esa será sólo una de las reglas de conducta que deberemos seguir—. Completé yo. —Debemos reunirnos con los otros jugadores y evitar que los sirvientes ataquen a los maestros oponentes…

—¿Qué estás diciendo?— Refutó Haruhi con voz en grito mientras hacía aspavientos con las manos y daba pisotones. —¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Se supone que la meta del juego es ganar a como dé lugar!

—No, Haruhi, la meta de este y cualquier otro juego es divertirnos, así que hagamos justo eso, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de ataques a deshoras, a traición y especialmente contra los otros maestros…— pude ver un destello de inquietud en los ojos de la rubia. —Entonces, ¿Quieren terminar su duelo ahora?— Pregunté sintiendo que quizás deberían aplazar la pelea para otro momento.

—Y con otro oponente—. Respondió _Lancer_ echando una mirada despectiva a _Berserker_. —No soy aficionado a golpear mujeres, no son buenas tolerando el dolor.

—Esta mujer dio a luz con una bala atravesada en la sien, simio. ¿Por qué no vienes a aprender algo sobre el auténtico dolor?

—Hagámoslo entonces, el día es joven… quieren una guerra honorable, una guerra honorable será.

Los no involucrados, incluyendo a los maestros contendientes, salimos del campo de pelea.

La rubia fue la primera en recuperar la guardia, poniendo su espada en paralelo con su mirada a la altura de su rostro. Soy nuevo en materia de espadas, pero tanto la forja como el acabado eran exquisitos, además de que aún cuando la espada había sido utilizada, la hoja no mostraba siquiera un rayón sobre su superficie cristalina, digna hechura de un artesano eximio.

De igual forma reparé en la lanza del guerrero. Lucía bastante normal a primera vista, hecha de alguna madera rígida y recubierta con hierro y cuero, e incluso la punta no parecía de acero, se veía oxidada y maltratada por el uso constante, y entonces caí en cuenta de que una de esas manchas, la más grande y oscura, no era de óxido.

—Es la sangre del más despiadado e impío conquistador de mi era—. Dijo en voz baja al verme.

_Berserker_ fue la primera en atacar, se lanzó intentando conectar un mandoble horizontal directamente al cuello de _Lancer_, que lo detuvo con su escudo (girándose al ser atacado por la derecha) y buscó el cuello o el rostro de la doncella furiosa con la punta de su lanza moviendo únicamente la muñeca por encima de su cabeza. Habiendo encontrado un punto vulnerable en su defensa, hizo un movimiento de intimidación estirando el brazo y la lanza tan largos como eran, consiguiendo que _Berserker_ reculara, aunque su superioridad duró poco. La mujer retomó la delantera aprovechando las décimas de segundo que le tomó a _Lancer_ recuperar la guardia dando un pequeño salto que le permitió tirar un poderoso corte vertical que cobró milímetros del yelmo de bronce y una pequeña cantidad de piel de la frente y la mejilla, casi alcanzando el ojo del guerrero.

Sorprendentemente _Lancer_ apenas si resintió el dolor, sin siquiera cambiar su expresión abrió de par en par los brazos e hizo una patada frontal que he visto ser utilizada en las artes marciales mixtas y en el _pancration_, hundiendo la planta entera de su pie en el pecho y diafragma de su oponente, y por primera vez haciéndola caer de espaldas luego de un vuelo de un par de metros.

Mientras _Berserker_ caía, Lancer saltaba hacia ella, arma en la derecha, listo para dar la estocada final apenas la espalda de la chica conociera el tacto de la tierra suelta.

—¡Acábala de una vez, _Lancer_!— Gritó excitado el ex presiente del club de cómputo sintiendo que la pelea terminaría con él como vencedor.

Lo logró y no.

La lanza pasó por el costado de _Berserker_, debajo de sus costillas, atravesándola y hundiéndose unas pulgadas en el suelo, arrancándole un lamento gutural más producto de la ira que del dolor y cerró los ojos, dejando que sus brazos cayeran desmayados a sus costados. Todo bien para _Lancer_ hasta ese momento… Su error fue no confirmar su victoria.

Dando por hecho que el ataque había sido definitivo, bajó la guardia. _Berserker_, sin siquiera volver a abrir los ojos hizo un rapidísimo movimiento con la espada, cortando profundamente el abdomen y el pecho de _Lancer_, que retrocedió estupefacto y dolorido, extrayendo su lanza del cuerpo de la rubia y obteniendo otro lamento de ella.

_Berserker_ se levantó dificultosamente e intentó recuperar la guardia, aunque era más que evidente que estaba malherida. _Lancer_, por su parte, recuperó la postura de combate de inmediato y se colocó detrás de su escudo, asomando sólo los ojos y la punta de la lanza, aunque la sangre de su pecho y estómago escapaba escandalosamente, empapando sus piernas y volviéndose marrón al contacto con la arena bajo sus pies.

—No había visto un hombre soportar un ataque como ese, ni siquiera una bestia lo habría resistido… cuanto menos una mujer.

—Soy difícil de matar.

—Haruhi, detén la pelea—. Recomendé.

—Por supuesto que no, ¡Ese salvaje está a punto de caer!

—Al igual que tu sirviente. Si continúan, aún cuando tú ganes, quizás tu sirviente no salga con vida… permite que sobrevivan ambos por hoy.

Se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, sopesando mi propuesta.

—Detén el ataque, _Berserker_.

El ex presidente del club de informática hizo un gesto con la mano, dando la misma orden a _Lancer_, quien relajó la guardia de inmediato y sin preguntar comenzó a andar hacia su maestro tan rápido como sus lesiones se lo permitían, un instante después se hizo invisible.

—La balanza es equitativa ahora—. Dijo complacido nuestro antiguo compañero con cierto matiz soberbio ajeno a él. —Estoy ansioso por la siguiente pelea. Hasta entonces, Brigada SOS.

Sin más, se marchó.

Saber y yo corrimos instintivamente a asistir a _Berserker_, que había llevado la peor parte del encuentro, y la pasamos nuestras cabezas por debajo de sus brazos.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital?

—No leíste el manual, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Haruhi exasperada. Negué con la cabeza poniendo cara de estúpido.

—Los sirvientes no necesitan atención médica, se curan con descanso, alimento y con la magia de su maestro—. Susurró Nagato con voz plana, de pie a mi lado, haciendo que casi escupiera el corazón de la sorpresa.

—¿Magia?— Pregunté. Sin dar respuesta mi pregunta, la alienígena y el mago desaparecieron tal como hicieran en su apartamento minutos atrás.

—Ah, olvídalo…— Dijo Haruhi más irritada aún.

* * *

><p>Frente al Akamon unos minutos después, Haruhi y yo nos despedíamos.<p>

—Por hoy lo mejor será no vernos, loa domingos serán para el juego únicamente y hasta que este termine.

—De acuerdo—. Respondí poco convencido.

Las cosas serían así hasta que hubiera un ganador, Nagato me explicaría en el transcurso de la semana que los domingos serían el principal periodo de actividad de nuestros guardianes, y también los días en que su influencia sería mayor sobre nosotros, aunque podríamos verlos siempre y sin resentir los efectos invasivos de su personalidad.

—Sólo hazme un favor, Haruhi… no busques pelea sin avisarme.

—No te necesito como niñera.

—Oh, claro que sí.

La abrace antes de que pudiera contestar y en lugar de decirme nada, correspondió al abrazo. _Berserker_ se hizo visible al momento, al igual que _Saber_ a mi lado, parecía ligeramente restablecida. Levantó su katana con más aplomo del que esperaría de una persona tan maltratada, apuntando directo al rostro de _Saber_, que la veía con su eterna sonrisa.

—A ver por cuánto tiempo más puedes sonreír… tú ya estás en mi lista negra…

Unos minutos después, _Saber_ vestía nuevamente de mezclilla y cuero mientras caminábamos a casa.

—¿No te pone nervioso lo que esa mujer dijo?— Pregunté rompiendo el silencio en que andábamos de vuelta a mi fracción de apartamento.

—Teniendo un trabajo como el que yo tengo, te acostumbras a ese tipo de comentarios.

¿Qué tipo de trabajo podría ser…? Rayos, espero nunca tener un trabajo así.

**RPG – Parte IV.**

**Fin.**


	14. El Manifiesto Parte IV

No crean que lo he olvidado... aún no terminamos aquí... ¡disfruten de este nuevo episodio!

* * *

><p><strong>El Manifiesto.<strong>

**Parte IV.**

—No deberíamos estar aquí—. Dije cuando nos detuvimos en ese pequeño risco que daba hacia el camino de cerezos junto al río.

Sí, era tan inútil esa séptima vez como lo fue la primera que lo dije, y sin embargo, no perdía la esperanza de que en algún momento mi súplica fuera atendida.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una buena vez? Va a descubrirnos por tu culpa y si eso sucede, te arrepentirás de haber nacido.

—Creo que las amenazas son rudas e innecesarias, Haruhi.

—Yuki—. Llamó ignorándome. —Quiero poder escuchar lo que dicen.

Nuestra alienígena la miró con un casi imperceptible nivel de aprehensión. Luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Está dentro de mis capacidades lograr el efecto deseado, sin embargo, hay un código de ética el cual…

—¡Basta de tonterías, Yuki! ¿No habíamos hablado ya de eso antes? ¡La entidad de la que vienes no existe más…! Mas importante aún… ¡Tú eres ahora esa entidad!— Bajó el volumen de su voz y sonrió con complicidad a nuestra alienígena. —Sólo debe preocuparte el seguir mis indicaciones, de los asuntos éticos me preocuparé yo.

Desde que Nagato tomó las facultades de la EID, no hacía más sus rezos para realizar los deseos de Haruhi. Bastaba con que mirara por un momento a su objetivo para que el efecto fuera el buscado.

En mis oídos comencé a escuchar justo aquello que me negaba: una conversación telefónica a la cual no había sido invitado y que me hacía sentir sumamente incómodo.

—Deja de llamarme, no me obligues a apagar el teléfono—. Dijo con voz cortante Kyonko, sin otro preámbulo colgó la llamada.

El aparato sonó una segunda y una tercera vez, y en la última, ella apagó el aparato y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Cielos, es tan necia como tú—. Escuché reclamar a Haruhi a la distancia. —¿Kyon? ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?

—A averiguar qué fue lo que pasó—. Respondí mientras me hacía camino hacia la rivera, y pidiendo que ninguno me siguiera.

* * *

><p>Al llegar abajo caminé hacia una de las bancas que descansaba bajo el amparo de la sombra de un cerezo en flor, y donde mi yo de este mundo sostenía sus sienes con los codos en las rodillas.<p>

—¡Yo!— Saludé a unos metros de llegar hasta ella.

Me miró extrañada y de inmediato talló sus ojos. No había rastro de lágrimas en ellos, aunque se veían muy rojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Me preguntó en el mismo tono desconfiado que yo solía usar cuando uno de los miembros de la brigada o Haruhi me llamaban para pedirme algo raro.

—No mucho en realidad, sólo pasaba por aquí, aunque creo que a ti te vendría bien charlar. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Me miró de arriba abajo sin quitar su gesto de desconfianza y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Exactamente por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Después de todo, tú eres yo y viceversa, no hay persona más confiable en el mundo, ¿no crees?

Reflexionó un rato y relajó la guardia, aunque siguió sin hablar. Si sus patrones de conducta eran tan parecidos a los míos como esperaba, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara a hablar. Miré su perfil durante los segundos que no dijo nada, cayendo en cuenta de algunas condiciones que no había podido notar en nuestras convivencias anteriores.

Por principio, tal como había relatado antes era una chica delgada y no muy alta, de largo y lacio cabello oscuro con una tonalidad muy cercana al negro. Las facciones de su rostro, si bien no eran maravillosas como las de Haruhi o Asahina, si eran más atractivas que el promedio, y su figura, aún a pesar de ser menuda, tenía una gran armonía de curvas sutiles que le daban un aire de sensualidad muy curioso. Vaya… si tengo esas características como varón, realmente no soy tan feo y ordinario como pensaba…

—¿Tu Haruki no se comporta como un idiota todo el tiempo?— Preguntó después de un minuto de silencio.

—¿Haruhi? Sí, incluso cuando duerme.

Rió amargamente por mi comentario. Luego continuó: —Mi error fue dejarlo llegar tan lejos, si hubiera impuesto reglas desde el principio, quizás no tendría que estar lidiando con las tonterías que me hacen sufrir justo ahora—. Me miró con un gesto más sosegado, como dándome a entender que finalmente confiaba en mí: —Tú debes darte una idea de lo que estoy pasando… ¿tienes tiempo como para que te cuente una historia?

—Por supuesto.

—Eh… esta historia pues… digamos que podría ser algo gráfica.

—Descuida, no tienen nada que no haya visto.

—Yo soy mujer, tarado.

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que nunca he visto a una mujer?

—¿No eres algo joven?

—¿Y tú?

—_Touche_.

Y así, comenzó a contarme su historia:

* * *

><p>¿Cómo empezamos esta rutina? Lo recuerdo bien. Desperté un domingo como cualquiera, en lo que pensé sería un fin de semana de tregua de las estupideces del club de Haruki. No me importaba en absoluto que fueran las diez de la mañana, mis padres no estaban en casa y había conseguido sobornar a mi hermanito para que no viniera a molestarme, el cielo afuera parecía nublado, y no me interesaba, porque mi cama estaba caliente y las frazadas eran deliciosas. Un domingo perfecto que nadie podría interrumpir.<p>

Y entonces llegó la primera llamada de la mañana, haciendo vibrar mi teléfono.

—A menos que haya fracturas o hemorragias, no me importa—. Dije sin revisar el identificador.

—…

—Buenos días, Nagato.

—Haruki Suzumiya necesitará que lo visites.

—¿Y habría de hacerlo por…?

—Es necesario—. Fiel a su costumbre, no explicó nada más y colgó. Es un tipo apuesto, con algo más de carácter sería un Casanova y no el _nerd_ que aparenta.

Con honestidad, no presté atención a sus palabras y ni siquiera me molesté en levantarme, en menos de un minuto estaba dormida de vuelta.

Quince segundos…

Treinta segundos…

—¿Pero qué mier…?— Había dejado el teléfono demasiado cerca de mi cabeza sobre la cama, así que al vibrar me propinó un susto de muerte. —¿Sí…?— Respondí aún exaltada.

—¿K-Kyonko-Chan…? Espero no haberte despertado—. No me molestaría en absoluto que me despertaras cada mañana, hombrecito… cielos, ¿dije eso o lo pensé…?

—¿Asahina? ¿Sucede algo?

—Eh… sí… bueno, debo pedirte un favor…

—Por supuesto.

—¿Podrías ir a ver a Suzumiya hoy?

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué hay de malo con él?— Sería más fácil enumerar lo que hay de bueno, son sólo un par de cosas.

—No tengo detalles, pero por favor…— Casi puedo verlo del otro lado de la línea poniendo esa carita de súplica que me hace sentir el impulso de… bueno, no importa.

—Haré lo posible.

—¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te llamaré luego!— Y aquí estaré esperando.

Me senté en la cama y esperé la siguiente llamada que sabía que llegaría de un momento a otro. Tal como pronostiqué, el teléfono sonó por tercera vez.

—¿Kyonko?

—Sí, Koizumi, debo ir a ver a Haruki, déjame en paz—. Dicho eso, colgué.

Desanimada me di una ducha y comencé a arreglarme, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba con un pequeño conflicto mental acerca de qué debía ponerme… me miré al espejo y reflexioné… ¿Estaba tratando de lucir linda? ¿Para Haruki Suzumiya? ¿Y qué más da si era así? Seamos francos: Haruki es un chico muy guapo, tiene un rostro varonil, atlético, tiene unos brazos que te hacen sentir protegida y un trasero… aunque todo lo echa a perder esa actitud de niño insoportable y caprichoso. Había barrido con todos los clubes deportivos sin unirse a ninguno, derrotó a todos y cada uno de los campeones de los clubes de box y lucha grecorromana, hacía que todas las compañeras bobas de mi clase y fuera de ella suspiraran, pero él las ignora a todas completamente… bueno, no a todas… esa arpía de Taniguchi se la pasa lanzando veneno de la envidia que le da que Haruki me tenga como su esclava desde que fundó su ridículo club.

Pero divago. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿dónde demonios vive Haruki? Nunca lo había ido a visitar antes… aunque tuviera que ir a salvar su vida, no sabía siquiera a donde debía ir, y me miré al espejo por última vez pensando que el vestido celeste corto y la cola de caballo que me había hecho terminarían siendo un desperdicio. Sin embargo, ese día aún me tenía listas sorpresas.

El teléfono sonó y esta vez vi el proverbial número que había puesto de cabeza mi vida entera desde hace varios meses.

Estaba en medio de un arrebato: ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa de ver el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla líquida del monitor? No quería que fuera Haruki… pero detestaba la idea de que fuera alguien más.

—¿Sí?

—¿Kyonko? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?— Noté que su voz era casi imperceptiblemente diferente a otras veces, tanto así que de verdad me permitió responder en lugar de asumir que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

—Eh… no… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí, no pasa nada… es sólo que…

—¿Qué sucede, Haruki?

—Ah, olvídalo, no es nada… de hecho, me equivoqué de número telefónico, no iba a llamarte a ti y…—El estruendo de un ataque de estornudos continuos no lo dejaron terminar su frase, casi pude sentir como se sacudía su cabeza con violencia.

—Demonios… ¿un resfriado?

—Creo que es influenza…

—¿Quién está cuidándote?

—Mis padres salieron de la ciudad.

—¿Y ya comiste algo?

—Eh… aún no, pero iré por algo y…

—¿Cuál es tu dirección?

—¿Qué…? ¡No vas a venir a mi casa…!

—Claro que sí, estás enfermo y solo, ¿no es por eso que me llamaste?

—No, tarada, ya te dije que me equivoqué de número y…

—Bien, entonces voy a colgar y buscaré que hacer, ¿de acuerdo? O podemos dejar de fingir que no sabemos qué me dirás tu dirección y así lograr que llegue más rápido.

A regañadientes me dictó la calle, no estaba muy lejos de casa, y le pedí un poco de paciencia, pues tendría que pasar primero a comprar algunas cosas y prepararle algo de comer… tonto descuidado.

* * *

><p>Finalmente estaba ahí, llegué luego de pasar por la tienda de conveniencia más cercana para comprar los ingredientes para hacer algo de sopa de miso, porque no hay nada mejor que un buen plato de sopa en una crisis de vías respiratorias. Tal como Haruki había dicho, no había señales de vida en la construcción y toqué el timbre un par de veces, tuve que esperar varios minutos antes de que finalmente una de las ventanas se abriera y viera un pequeño objeto metálico salir proyectado de ella, segundos después levantaba las llaves que me fueron lanzadas.<p>

—¿Haruki? ¿Dónde…?— Dije al entrar al recibidor vacío.

—¡Arriba!— Respondió en un hilo de voz.

No pude evitar hacer una pequeña inspección a los dominios de los Suzumiya mientras me encamina a la habitación de Haruki… pues para ser dios o lo que sea, vive en una casa bastante normal, tanto que tuve que quitarme los zapatos en la entrada y andar en calcetines sobre la duela de aquella casa cálida y acogedora de diseño interior minimalista. Calculé en el pasillo de qué habitación habría recibido las llaves y toqué antes de abrir la puerta.

Haruki estaba tendido boca abajo sobre el colchón, había una caja de pañuelos desechables vacía en el suelo (cuyo contenido rebosaba ya un pequeño cesto de basura) y una nueva a un lado de su cabeza, la cual apenas levantó al verme, abriendo sus ojos ámbar muy hundidos y enrojecidos.

—Luces terrible… espero que esos pañuelos hayan sido sólo para tu nariz.

—Idiota.

Me senté junto a él en la cama y le pedí se acostara sobre su espalda, comprobando su temperatura tocando sus mejillas, no soy una experta, pero debía estar al menos a treinta y nueve grados, y quizás fuera idea mía, pero me pareció que se sonrojó un poco más al sentir mis manos sobre su cara.

Salí rápidamente al baño volviendo con una cuantas compresas de agua fría que coloqué con cuidado sobre su frente.

—Espera un poco, prepararé algo de comer y te lo traeré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien…

—No te levantes para nada—. Dicho eso, me dispuse a bajar.

—Kyonko… gracias por venir.

—Eres mi loco y abusivo líder de brigada, no tenía opción.

—Ese vestido te sienta increíble.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué era esa sensación apoderándose de mi estómago mientras bajaba las escaleras? ¿Estaba emocionada acaso? No es para tanto, este sujeto se la pasa diciéndole a Asahina lo apuesto que es… aunque cada que se refiere a mí, lo que le sale son insultos y burlas. Debe ser el virus hablando a través de él.

Habrán sido uno veinticinco minutos de apresurara preparación y nada más quedó todo listo volví a subir con una bandeja que llevaba las viandas preparadas y algo de jugo de naranja.

—El desayuno está listo—. Dije poniendo la bandeja sobre el buró a un lado de la cama, pero no recibí respuesta. —¿Haruki…?

Estaba dormido, aunque sería más justo decir que estaba inconsciente, su temperatura había ascendido y su respiración era rápida y agitada.

Esperando que no fuera una neumonía traté de levantarlo, cosa que logré a medias tirando de su brazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Preguntó mientras desabrochaba su pijama.

—Estás ardiendo, debes tomar un baño de inmediato.

Como pude lo arrastré hasta la ducha y minutos después escuchaba como se daba un baño de asiento (frío, por supuesto) que según la experiencia corregiría la fiebre excesiva, tiempo que yo aproveché para limpiar fugazmente su habitación. Salió con una toalla atada a la cintura y sin pensarlo siquiera puse una sobre su cabeza y sequé su cabello (un reto importante considerando su estatura). Estaba buscando un pijama para que se vistiera, pero antes de poder decirle se había tumbado nuevamente sobre la cama y volvía a dormir, sólo cubierto por las toallas.

Nunca lo vi cansado, al menos no con este tipo de cansancio, me resultaba un tanto depresivo. No iba a cambiarlo de ropa, así que sólo pasé un delgado cobertor sobre su cuerpo… no podía dejarlo solo, así que decidí que lo mejor sería bajar a la sala de estar y ver algo de televisión… por supuesto, yo y mis planes… creo que nunca aprenderé.

—Voy a bajar a la estancia, tú necesitas dormir. Subiré para verte un poco más tarde—. Susurré prácticamente en su oído, aunque sospechando que no me escucharía.

Estaba alejándome cuando su poderosa mano derecha se elevó, capturando mi nuca con aplomo, pero sin violencia… empujando mi rostro hacia el suyo, besándome… no un beso forzado como aquél que tuve que robarle al tomarlo de las solapas para sacarnos de ese aislamiento que casi acaba con el mundo… era algo más inocente y sincero. Duró sólo unos segundos cuando la mano y la cabeza de Haruki cayeron nuevamente a causa de su inconsciencia… eso fue bueno, y de hecho fue muy lindo… si hubiera sabido que el día sólo había comenzado…

**Parte IV.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Y no lo olviden, la única recompensa de este seudo escritor, es su opinión. ¡Nos vemos pronto!<p> 


	15. El Manifiesto Parte V

Bien, aquí la historia contada por nuestra apreciada Kyonko. ¡Disfrútenla!

* * *

><p><strong>El Manifiesto.<strong>

**Parte V.**

Estaba resultando demasiado apasionado para mi gusto… de acuerdo, me gustaría que aquel que llame "mi novio" tenga carácter, pero si hablamos de alguien como Haruki Suzumiya, cualquier característica es llevada al extremo. Tengo que admitir que me resulta hasta cierto punto estimulante la idea de que lleve las riendas de lo que esté pasando, pero una voz muy en el fondo de mi cabeza me dice que si no reduzco la velocidad ahora, no podré hacerlo más adelante. Aunque… ¿qué importaría después de todo…? No, no, debo detenerlo ahora o podría arrepentirme luego.

—H-haruki, detente…— Le dijo mientras lo separo un poco de mí, manoseando intencionadamente sus hombros…

No me responde, sólo deja de atacar mi cuello y me mira con intensidad, haciéndome palidecer… no… no, no, no, ¡alto!

Haciendo tanto caso a mis palabras como un sordo, vuelve a su rutina, con más violencia aún, casi aplastándome contra el muro y teniéndome sobre la punta de mis pies… basta ya, estoy dejando de disfrutarlo…

—¡No, Haruki! ¡Debes parar…!— Doy un respingo al sentir sus manos subir por la fuerza por mis piernas, por debajo de la falda… buscando… —¡No, Haruki…!

* * *

><p>—¡ASÍ NO…!<p>

Ese grito salió desde el fondo de mi alma. Vaya pesadilla. Cuando abrí los ojos seguía en la sala de estar de Haruki en donde me había instalado algunas horas atrás. El sueño me había vencido por un tiempo considerable y las cigarras hacían el ruido que suena cerca del ocaso, a pesar de que no parecía ser muy tarde aún. La temperatura era algo elevada, tanto que mi sueño (tanto el físico como el onírico) me tenía con la piel algo húmeda. Me levanté del cómodo sofá tirando una cantidad considerable de migajas de mi regazo y fui a refrescarme un poco al baño, nada que un buen lavado de rostro con agua fría no corrija… aunque si hubiera querido corregir todo lo que me aquejaba en ese momento debería haber tomado una baño en un lago congelado.

Casi por inercia hice algunos quehaceres que Haruki había dejado pendientes por toda su casa, y no es porque sea una gran amante de las labores domésticas, sino porque eso mantenía mi mente ocupada. Había sido besada… no, eso es mentira… ¡se me había robado un beso! Sintiéndome como el cuervo que seducido por la zorra dejó caer su queso, me sentí atraída hacia esta casa por motivos ajenos a mi interés y estaba inmersa en una situación muy incómoda.

En el mejor de los panoramas, Haruki lo olvidaría, incluso podría ser que no fuera registrado por su memoria al estar casi inconsciente cuando pasó, pero no tenía constancia de ello. Quizás debería escapar ahora sin hacer ruido en absoluto, le he dado de comer y apaciguado su fiebre, seguramente estará bien si me marcho… sin embargo, es una decisión difícil, ¿qué pasa si su salud empeora por irme…? Aunque por otro lado, ¿qué pasa si me quedo…? ¿Qué hago si pasa algo que no pueda controlar…? No me malentiendan, no creo que él sea una suerte de abusador violento o nada parecido, en realidad no tengo miedo de que intente algo, o que no pueda detenerlo… mi miedo es que yo misma no quiera detenerlo…

—¡MADRE SANTA!— Segundo grito de la tarde, y este se escapó al sentir vibrar mi teléfono. Revisé el identificador y me imaginé la molesta sonrisa de Koizumi hablándome lo suficientemente cerca para que mis pulmones se contaminen de su loción dulzona. —¿Qué quieres?

—Hola, Kyonko-_Chan_, ¿todo está bien?— ¿Cuándo demonios te permití usar el apelativo _chan_ en mí?

—Sí, todo está muy bien—. Dije algo cortante.

—¿Qué tal la salud de Suzumiya?

—Mejorando… al menos eso creo, no lo he visto desde hace unas horas, y sigue durmiendo profundamente… pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así…?, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres saber, Koizumi?

—Quisiera saber qué pasó hace un par de horas. Hubo cambios significativos en el humor de Suzumiya.

—¿Sólo eso?

—En realidad, también aumentó la temperatura de la estrella Rigel de 11, 500 a 12, 000º Kelvin, y tanto la EID como La Agencia creen que está íntimamente vinculado a lo que sea que pase entre ustedes, existe incluso la posibilidad de que la estrella se convierta en supernova de un momento a otro. En fin, también quería saber cómo estabas tú.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias… y ten calma, cuidaré de él por un par de horas más, luego me iré a casa. Sólo hazme un favor.

—El que sea.

—No vuelvas a usar la palabra "íntimamente" ni ninguna de sus derivadas mientras hablas de Haruki y de mí.

—Entendido.

Decidida a no recibir más sorpresas ese día, lancé el teléfono al sofá y me dispuse a preparar la cena: eso es lo que haría, le daría de cenar y luego me iría a casa a pensar en todas las estupideces que podrían pasar si seguían las cosas como estaban.

Mientras hacía esa segunda tanda de alimentos, mi imaginación volaba… es decir, podría acostumbrarme a una rutina así… ¡oh, vamos, sólo soy una chica! Es lógico que momentáneamente tenga sueños rosas imaginando a un príncipe azul, y más aún si es apuesto como Haruki, aunque cualquiera de los chicos de la brigada podría fácilmente nominarse para el puesto.

* * *

><p>Cuando finalmente terminé, comencé a preocuparme por la poca actividad hecha por el convaleciente, en especial porque estoy acostumbrada a escucharlo gritando todo el tiempo. Antes de subirle de comer, pensé que lo mejor sería darle una checada rápida, posiblemente despertarlo y comprobar que se sintiera mejor… una vez más, yo y mis planes.<p>

—¿Haruki?— Pregunté luego de no recibir respuesta al tocar un par de veces en la puerta de su habitación.

Al entrar noté que la temperatura había bajado, tanto así que los cálidos rayos de sol que aún entraban por la ventana parecían incongruentes con el resto de la habitación, y busqué sobre la cama al enfermo. Haruki seguía tendido ahí, y parecía más enfermo aún que como lo dejé.

—T-tengo frío…— Me dijo sin abrir los ojos y cubierto por el cobertor que le puse un rato atrás, dejando salir un vaho espeso por la boca… vaya, estaba empeorando, pero su enfermedad no lucía en absoluto como ninguna gripe que hubiese visto antes. Me acerqué y toqué su frente, fría como un cristal y comenzaba a preocuparme en serio, tanto como para llamar a Nagato o a quien fuera que pudiera remediar la salud de mi líder de brigada. Un teléfono, y el mío estaba en el sofá, debía hacer algo rápido. —No…— Dijo cuando me di la vuelta mientras tomaba mi mano. —No te vayas…

Era difícil resistirse a ese Haruki tan fuera de sí. Sus ojos estaban repletos de vulnerabilidad y despertaba cierto instinto maternal y protector en mí, uno aún más poderoso que el que me despertaba Asahina, más misterioso que la fría mirada de Nagato y más perturbador que las charlas cuasi lésbicas de Koizumi.

Me senté junto a él aún capturada de la mano e instintivamente comencé a acariciar su cabello, lo que pareció calmarlo, aunque aún lucía bastante enfermo y su hipotermia no mejoraba. Repetía constantemente que tenía frío y cada que intentaba bajar para llamar a alguien, comenzaba suplicando que no lo dejara para después exigirme y ordenarme como mi líder de brigada que no me atreviera a escapar.

No entiendo cómo es que se las arregló para ir tirando de mí sin que me diera cuenta, de tal suerte que en pocos segundos ya estaba tendida a su lado. Con un muy natural recelo le di la espalda sin levantarme, lo que el aprovechó para pegarse a mí y sumergir su rostro en mi cuello, mientras que su mano alborotaba aún más a las mariposas en mi estómago mientras acariciaba mi abdomen. ¿Qué debía hacer? La siempre sabia razón me decía que debía detenerlo todo en ese mismo momento, sin embargo, los estímulos que recibía eran tan desconocidos e inquietantes como incitantes y agradables. Mi única esperanza era que la enfermedad lo volviera a dejar fuera de combate, pero más allá de eso, estaba completamente a su merced.

Y precisamente me concentraba en el delicado toque de sus manos sobre mi abdomen que me sorprendí mucho al percatarme de otra parte de su cuerpo que me estaba tocando… mucho más al sur, mucho menos elegantemente, pero con un efecto mayor y más confuso… me pareció inmenso en ese momento, y se revolvía suavemente contra mi trasero. Apenas caí en plena cuenta de qué se trataba, mi corazón se aceleró y mi estómago se puso de cabeza, dándome una curiosa sensación de vacío, me faltaba el aire y me abandonaban las fuerzas. No me explico cómo, pero claramente pude sentir el momento en que el nudo de la toalla atada a su cintura cedió, dejando en libertad algo más que mi imaginación. Serpenteo un poco las caderas, logrando levantar mi falda y alcanzando una posición más comprometedora aún, y en un solo movimiento acomodó aquella indiscreta parte de su anatomía entre mis muslos, rozando mi zona íntima, moviéndose suavemente… rayos, era la sensación más exquisita en medio de la situación más erótica por la que había pasado, tanto así que sólo bastaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que yo misma comenzara a cooperar en el juego de roces, de alguna manera que no puedo explicarme me resultaba sumamente excitante la idea de hacerlo sentir bien, lo que hizo que sintiera un agradable cosquilleo al sacarle el primer suspiro. Con aquella misma dulzura que seguía sorprendiéndome al estarla recibiendo de él, sus manos comenzaron a subir desde mi abdomen buscando mis senos, encontrándolos sólo un instante después y tomándolos con suavidad.

Su rostro buscó el mío recorriendo centímetro a centímetro con besos todo el camino, y cuando iba cerca de la mejilla, mis propios labios le ahorraron el resto del camino. ¿Esa sería mi primera vez, acaso? Debo admitir que no era como la imaginaba, pero para como estaban resultando las cosas, no hubiera podido quejarme.

—¿H-Haruki…?— Traté de musitar al sentir que finalmente estaba atreviéndose.

Con algo de torpeza, debo decir, intentó un par de veces hacer a un lado mi ropa interior, y cuando finalmente lo logró volvió a hacer un giro de caderas… aunque la sensación primera de bienestar prevalecía, estaba siendo ligeramente opacada por un miedo muy profundo… sentí claramente su masculinidad tocando piel contra piel la única parte de mi cuerpo que por naturaleza era compatible con él…

—¡Ah!— Se me escapó, aunque no fue propiamente un grito… rayos, era más grande de lo que esperaba… ¡Maldita sea, era un monstruo e iba a matarme en ese primer intento! —N-no, Haruki, aún no estoy lista… ¡AH— No sé si me ignoró en mala lid o si no podía escucharme, pero el hecho fáctico fue que varios centímetros de él entraron en mí, lenta, casi tiernamente, pero inevitablemente me estaba resultando doloroso.

Quería pelear y detenerlo, quería interrumpirlo todo en ese momento, pero esa sensación estaba siendo abatida por una mórbida curiosidad de saber qué pasaría a continuación, de tal suerte que me quedé engarrotada mientras él seguía avanzando inexorablemente hasta donde tuviera que llegar. Apareció el primer obstáculo entonces… vamos, no pongan esa cara de desentendidos, saben de lo que hablo. Él también lo notó y tomó un pequeño impulso… y lo hizo, concretó el acto en un solo movimiento, atravesó la última barrera que nos separaba. Su cuerpo ya no estaba frío, no temblaba más, y apenas nuestros cuerpos estuvieron completamente unidos, pareció dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pude ver su rostro, repentinamente confundido y culpable, viendo su obra…

—Yo… Kyonko, lo siento… ¿Te-te hice daño…?

La pregunta sonaba lógica puesto que ya para ese momento yo hipaba y caían lágrimas por mis mejillas y hacia las sábanas… vaya… el parecía realmente arrepentido y esa expresión de desamparada culpa lo hacía lucir angelicalmente atractivo.

—Bruto…— Le dije con voz quebrada, pero sonriente. —Sólo dame un minuto.

Con todo el cuidado que pude deshice la unión y me di la vuelta para yacer frente a frente, acomodando mis muslos alrededor de sus caderas y retirando los tirantes del vestido y el sostén. Él me miró incrédulo recorriendo milímetro a milímetro mi cuerpo con los ojos, haciéndome avergonzar.

—Kyonko… ¿P-puedo…?

—Sí, Haruki.

A partir de ese momento las cosas comenzaron a ponerse bien. Con todo y lo extraño que el carácter de mi líder de brigada pueda ser, no se convirtió en ese ente violento e irracional que por un momento mi imaginación me mostró, sino que por el contrario se hizo atento y preocupado, tanto que aprovechando esa privilegiada memoria que posee se las arregló para aprender mis puntos débiles y compensar el dolor con cuidados en ellos. Soy una chica con hábitos modestos, quizás he intentado en más de una ocasión explorar en mi sexualidad por mi cuenta, he leído historias y consultado artículos al respecto, y lo que en ese momento me estaba quedando claro, era que ante mí tenía a un hombre capaz de velar por mis necesidades tanto como se preocupaba por las suyas. Como persona, compañero de escuela y líder de club podía ser extremadamente egoísta y convenenciero, pero como amante (aún siendo la primera vez para ambos) no podía tener una conducta más inversa, era el más empático, delicado y cuidadoso, y bajo su conducción llegué a un lugar donde no creí llegar en mi primera experiencia.

Llegando a ese punto ya me sentía un tanto en deuda con él, porque siendo yo la primera en proferir los primeros gemidos de placer legítimo, quería que él compartiera esa felicidad conmigo, y parecía estarse conteniendo por temor a lastimarme una vez más.

—Hazlo…— Le susurré acariciando su rostro.

—Pero… no quisiera…

—Estaré bien.

Como si hubiera soltado la cadena de un animal peligroso, cerró los ojos y me tomó de la cintura, embistiéndome con tanta fuerza que por un momento me asustó, aunque lo importante era que no me estaba lastimando, sino que por el contrario, logró contagiarme con su frenesí hasta que alcancé nuevamente una culminación. Él, notándolo, se separó de mí para evitar un accidente cuando sintió llegar la conclusión, y derramando el resultado sobre mi abdomen mientras daba un gemido y estrujaba mi cintura.

Cielos… al final sí lo hicimos…

Pasamos por lo menos media hora tumbados sobre esa cama sin hacer o decir nada, mirando al techo, tomados de la mano… creo que no sólo era increíble para mí, sino para él también.

—Parece que ya no estás enfermo…— Le dije rompiendo el silencio. —¿Siempre te curas por estos métodos…?

—Por supuesto que no, tonta… sin embargo… quizás necesite otra dosis… después.

* * *

><p>—Y así fue como todo comenzó. Ten esto en mente, chico: la gripe es una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, casi morí la semana siguiente…— Concluyó la jovencita. —Desde ese momento acordamos que nadie debía saber sobre nosotros, y también que no involucraríamos sentimientos en nuestros encuentros, puesto que eso podría interferir en las actividades del club… ¿puedes creer semejante estupidez?<p>

—Ya lo creo…— Respondí sabiéndolo de verdad, en parte estaba en un predicamento semejante con Haruhi. —¿Y por qué inició el problema entonces?

—Hace un par de días él… bueno, habíamos tenido una tarde maravillosa, hicimos muchas cosas, fuimos a muchos lugares y nos sentíamos muy cómodos… al menos yo sentí que estaba conectada con él… y al final del día, cuando por fin estábamos juntos y solos…

—¿Qué sucedió entonces…?— Pregunté al verla dudar y sentir como su voz se quebraba.

—Él me dijo que me amaba… él mismo parecía sorprendido de haberlo dicho, y de inmediato se arrepintió, me dijo que era una broma, que debíamos seguir como antes, y no pude convencerlo de lo contrario… y como seguramente debes saber, después de escuchar esas palabras, no hay vuelta atrás. Si él es Dios o lo que sea, no me importa, y si es su voluntad lo que se debe seguir para que este mundo siga caminando, me tiene completamente sin cuidado… merezco su honestidad, y hasta que no la obtenga, no voy a ceder a sus caprichos de niño odioso.

No dije o pregunté más y esperé sentado junto a mi "yo" femenino a que se calmara. Viendo su amargura, las ideas de Haruhi no me parecieron tan descabelladas… de verdad sentía ganas de ayudarla.

—Es tarde, y debo irme—. Dijo poniéndose de pie. —Gracias por escucharme, nunca había hecho un viaje introspectivo tan... literalmente… tal vez deberíamos vernos otra vez.

—Sí, quizás deberíamos.

Se alejó dejándome en aquella banca luego de escuchar su historia, preguntándome si ese complicado cuento de amor tenía que ver de alguna forma conmigo. Miré entonces al cielo... aún era de día y mis ojos apuntaron hacia donde está la constelación de Orión, pues el cielo de este lugar es igual al de mi mundo... el sol vespertino aún golpeaba a raudales, y a pesar de eso, fui capaz de ver una estrella solitaria... Rigel... convertida en supernova.

**Parte V.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Espero la hayan disfrutado, no olviden dejarme su impresión al respecto. ¡Hasta la próxima!<p> 


	16. Día Soleado

**Día soleado.**

Ryoko finalmente soltó a Haruhi, aunque se prendió de mí y comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta. Un lamento sereno, pero descorazonado que lejos de volver peor el momento lo hacía más llevadero. Haruhi la tomó con suavidad y después de tratar de consolarla la puso en brazos de Nagato, que la recibió con el rostro carente de toda expresión para quien no supiera interpretar sus gestos.

Ryoko acababa de cumplir cuatro, y hasta ese momento era Nagato la única con quien se quedaba sin quejarse, en quien más confiaba, así que no tardó mucho en quedarse con ella, aunque no dejó de llorar. Caminamos apresurados hacia la puerta… aunque ya no había razones para tener prisa.

—Suzumiya—. Llamó Nagato. Mi esposa se volvió sin responder. —Lo lamento.

—Gracias, Yuki.

Llegamos al auto y conduje en silencio. A pesar de todo, Haruhi luce serena, eventualmente me mira y trata de dibujar una sonrisa, pero dura sólo un instante… y finalmente aparece aquel edificio siniestro…

Caminamos hombro con hombro por los pasillos, lucían lúgubres y tristes, como en una película de los cincuentas… y a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestro destino, reducíamos el paso, como tratando de detenerlo, como tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Subimos seis pisos por las escaleras antes de darnos cuenta. Habíamos estados las últimas semanas visitando el lugar, pero ver de nuevo el nombre del pabellón fue como si nos agrediera.

_Ala de oncología._

Ahí estaban los seis médicos que siguieron el caso, que de sólo vernos bajaron la mirada y se dispersaron en el pasillo. Nos plantamos frente a la habitación sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer… abrir. Sí. Abrí y cedí el paso a Haruhi, yo la seguí de inmediato.

Ahí estaba mamá Suzumiya, de pie a un lado de la cama.

Sábanas limpias, aparatos ahora apagados, y un silencio difícil de soportar.

Una mortaja sobre la cama.

Papá Suzumiya en ella.

El rostro de Haruhi no mostraba expresión alguna, pero era una seriedad forzada, sus ojos estaban muy irritados, su respiración era dificultosa, caminó hacia su madre como un títere sin cuerdas. Se abrazaron y mamá Suzumiya se derritió al momento. Lloró amargamente en brazos de su única hija. Me sentí sobrante, inoportuno de estar ahí. Mamá Suzumiya me miró por un instante y extendió una mano hacia mí sin soltar a Haruhi, invitándome al abrazo. Hice el mayor esfuerzo posible por no mirar a la cama, pero no pude soportar el impulso.

Miré el rostro sin expresión del único hombre al que Haruhi quiso tanto como a mí, ahora con los ojos cerrados, en silencio, sin embargo, no lucía pálido… era como si estuviera tranquilamente dormido, satisfecho de haber cumplido con su misión.

No era un anciano, a la mitad de sus cincuenta, y por insensible que suene, fue un gran alivio que no padeciera una larga agonía, sólo comenzó a enfermar el diciembre pasado, y ese primero de abril todo simplemente concluyó.

Un par de minutos después nos soltamos finalmente, sin saber qué más hacer caminé hasta el amplio ventanal al fondo de la habitación, un ventanal muy semejante a aquél que con una luz igual de cálida y agradable me dio el regalo más maravilloso de mi vida cuando recibí a Ryoko… y que ahora se llevaba un pedazo del alma de la mujer que amo, rompiéndola, dejándola con el corazón lisiado, si bien no para siempre, sí por una buena temporada.

Me quedé junto a la ventana, viendo la calle a través de ella, concentrándome en las nubes, en las aves, tratando de no pensar en la escena que se estaba desarrollando a sólo unos pasos de mí. Escucho sin escuchar la charla referente a los trámites y papeleos para sepelio y sepultura, avisar a la familia, decidir donde descansará… he visto esta escena antes en mi vida, los hijos suelen ser efusivos cuando sus viejos se marchan, yo no sé qué voy a hacer cuando los míos falten… y estaba dispuesto a dar todo el apoyo moral que Haruhi necesitara, estaba preparado para ayudarla cuando cayera sobre sus rodillas y llorara desconsoladamente por el hombre que la trajo a este mundo y la formó como la persona que es, y al cuál debo agradecer por haberme dado la oportunidad de encontrar al amor de mi vida.

Y enseñándome nuevamente que la estaba subestimando, aquella mujer con el corazón roto me volvió a mostrar todo su temple, haciéndome el sujeto más digno y orgulloso de tenerla por esposa. Caminó a un lado de la cama y con dulzura se inclinó hacia el rostro de su padre, depositando un beso suave sobre su frente. Y susurró:

—Te voy a echar de menos… Gracias por todo. Adiós, papá.

**Día Soleado.**

**Fin.**


	17. RPG Parte V

Y después de un largo receso para esta historia, RPG ha vuelto. Esta historia me entusiasma mucho, e incluso estoy pensando en hacerla independiente junto con "El Manifiesto", pero ya veremos. Entre tanto, los dejo con otro episodio en esta gran batalla por el Santo Grial.

* * *

><p><strong>RPG – Parte V.<strong>

—¿Cómo se supone que debería llamarte? No puedo estarte diciendo Saber, a leguas se nota que no es tu nombre.

No puedo evitarlo. Soy una persona naturalmente amable y lancé ese comentario mientras que mi guardián compartía conmigo esa tarde de martes en la azotea de mi edificio, donde tendía la ropa aún húmeda que había traído recientemente de la lavandería.

—¿Qué tal "Ben"? Es un nombre sencillo.

—Muy bien, Ben. Dime, ¿exactamente qué hacías tú allá de dónde vienes?

Su barba se curvó junto con su sonrisa mientras miraba los edificios y la universidad a la distancia.

—Hacía muchas cosas. Era algo así como un filósofo, también soy maestro y recientemente me había convertido en cónsul.

—¿Todos los maestros por allá usan tan bien una espada?

—Digamos que es un accesorio de trabajo.

—¿Y eso de mover las cosas con la mente? Seamos honestos, no es con un discurso con lo que vamos a ganar este juego, es con esas increíbles habilidades que tienes. Ojalá yo pudiera ser así de bueno… aunque viéndolo bien, eso significaría tener una vida muy agitada. Una vida como la que Haruhi quisiera tener.

—¿Y no es lo que tú quieres?

—¿Bromeas? Estoy a punto de ser padre. Ya que este ridículo y peligroso juego haya iniciado es un problema, quiero que mi hijo o hija crezca fuera de peligros.

—Eso fue muy convincente, pero no es la respuesta a la pregunta que te hice: ¿No es eso lo que tú quieres?

No. No podría serlo. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo: yo renuncié a todo eso al terminar la secundaria. Me hice el firme propósito de abandonar las locuras y las fantasías sobre seres especiales, sobrenaturales, venidos de otros mundos, capaces de cambiar el rostro de la tierra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eso es para niños, y se supone que yo ya soy un adulto, haber transmitido mis genes a otra generación lo demuestra. No sé con qué grado de pasión expuse ese punto, pero lejos de convencer a mi interlocutor de mi punto, una sonrisa condescendiente iba iluminando su cara mientras se acercaba al cesto de ropa, donde llevaba mi equipo para kendo, y tomó el _bokken_.

—Es muy curioso que lo pongas en esos términos, Kyon. Lo digo porque la gran mayoría mataría por la vida que tienes, y más allá de eso… porque el único que está evitando de disfrutes la gran aventura que tú tienes por vida eres tú mismo. Mis maestros me educaron desde que era un niño pequeño, y una de las enseñanzas más valiosas que me dieron era precisamente esa: sin importar cuantos años pasen, el corazón y el espíritu deben ser iguales a los de un niño, sino habrás empezado a morir antes de descubrir tu verdadero potencial.

* * *

><p>A diferencia de lo que normalmente ocurre con las personas ordinarias, el alivio para mí no era que llegará el viernes y con él el fin de semana. Oh, claro que no, y era porque representaba la llegada del domingo y el enloquecedor juego de rol. Entre tanto, ese viernes salí de la biblioteca luego de despedirme de Langdon y bajando las escaleras de la misma, Saber esperaba pacientemente recargado en un muro a un costado. Los estudiantes no tenían mucho interés en él en realidad, no era el único caucásico en los terrenos del campus.<p>

Esta vez, sin embargo, no se quedó a esperarme fuera del _dojo_ como siempre, en su lugar, entró conmigo y se sentó junto con otros visitantes mientras que yo comenzaba a practicar mis formas ya debidamente ataviado con un _hakama_ y el _bokken_. Sentí algo de vergüenza. No me malinterpreten, creo que tenemos una de las más ricas culturas en lo que a espadas y artes marciales corresponde, pero yo había visto a ese hombre hacer un uso más que magistral de una espada en días anteriores, y mi nivel me pareció muy bajo en comparación.

Así, dejé de prestar atención a él en poco tiempo y comencé a concentrarme en mis propios movimientos, dejando de lado todo lo que pasaba en el mundo, alcanzando por momentos la esperada paz que sólo una buena ejecución de un arte marcial te puede dar.

La práctica terminó. Era de noche ya y los alumnos se marchaban dejando el _dojo_ solo, me despedí de mi instructor que se fue hacia los vestidores dejándonos a Saber y a mí ahí, e instándome a que practicara más, según sus exactas palabras, había talento en mí, y se me dedicaba lo suficiente podría hacerme atleta olímpico. Agradecí sus palabras de cumplido, aunque me pareció que eran algo exageradas.

Minutos después regresé de los vestidores ya ataviado en ropa deportiva, y al salir me encontré con Saber estaba sentado al centro de _dojo_ y parecía meditar.

—El venerable hombre que te instruye en la espada tiene mucha razón—. Comenzó sin abrir los ojos. —Existe un enorme potencial en ti, Kyon. ¿Por qué no me muestras un poco de ese talento?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?— Pregunté viéndolo levantarse y tomando un _bokken_.

Su ropa destelló un momento y nuevamente estaba metido en el traje beige, caminó al centro del _dojo_, puso su mano izquierda en la espalda y con la derecha sujetó la espada de madera apuntando hacia el suelo.

El tipo de esgrima que Ben practicaba era distinto al _kendo_, pero pensé que sería divertido e ilustrativo ver como se desenvolvía. Lo alcancé y me puse en guardia. Un instante después arqueé una ceja con desconcierto. Él tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Ataca—. Indicó.

—Abre los ojos.

—No lo creo… te tengo una propuesta: si logras conectar un golpe, te enseñaré a usar la espada tal como yo lo hago.

Entonces mis dos cejas se arquearon. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?, ¿quería enseñarme a usar el estoque? Sería una oportunidad única en la vida… le dije que estaba de acuerdo y comencé a rodearlo, teniendo buen cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido mientras me movía. Él seguía sin abrir los ojos, sin mover el sable de madera, como si estuviera completamente solo, apenas si se notaba su respiración.

En lugar de lanzar un mandoble, decidí iniciar con una estocada hacia su columna a la altura de sus omóplatos, y por supuesto, fui lo suficientemente ingenuo para pensar que un ataque así daría resultados. Ben apenas si tuvo que mover su tronco unos centímetros a su derecha, pero ni su postura o actitud relajada cambiaron… no tuvo siquiera que volverse hacia mí. De inmediato traté de alcanzarlo en el mismo movimiento, pero el espadachín se agachó apenas lo suficiente para que el _bokken_ pasara unos milímetros por arriba de su cabeza, era como sí supiera de antemano donde pasaría la hoja de madera.

Intenté llegar a su riñón derecho desde abajo, y esta vez si fue su _bokken_ el que se plantó en el camino del mío, haciendo un ruido contundente y muy escandaloso ahora que sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Sin vacilar intenté hacer un movimiento hacia su pierna justo desde donde nuestras armas chocaron, por supuesto, el ataque fue infructuoso y la madera chocó directamente contra la duela, mientras que Ben daba un paso hacia su izquierda completamente indiferente a mis intentos por alcanzarlo.

—Deja de pensar en nada. Sólo permite que la espada elija el mejor camino para llegar a su objetivo, no la distraigas tratando de hacer tú su trabajo.

Ben no había terminado de decir esa frase cuando tiré un fuerte mandoble directo a su cabeza, pero como era de esperarse, siguiendo el movimiento natural de su mano armada volvió a bloquear el ataque, al rechazarme intenté llegar a su costado dando un giro completo sobre mis talones, y con la misma calma por parte de él, mi espada se encontró con la suya. Era imposible. La espada de Ben, sólo guiada por su intuición constituía una fortaleza impenetrable, incluso llegué a pensar que de alguna forma estaba haciendo trampa, quizás podía ver a través de sus propios párpados, aunque eso no explicaba como era que sabía donde atacaría aún dándome la espalda y sin siquiera girar un poco su cabeza hacia mí.

Me detuve agitado, aún con el sable en alto mientras lo veía de espaldas a mí, en una postura completamente relajada, y reflexioné sobre sus palabras. Dejar que la espada elija el camino…

—De eso exactamente es de lo que hablaba—. Dijo satisfecho.

Relajé igualmente mi postura y cerré los ojos. Dejaría que la espada me guiara.

A ciegas tiré el primer golpe, oportunamente bloqueado por Ben, sin embargo, dejé la frustración a un lado y continúe atacándolo. Un par de minutos después sudaba copiosamente mientras atacaba con entusiasmo al espadachín, me había olvidado de todo lo aprendido en el _dojo_, de todas las teorías y técnicas que había conocido o imaginado antes, dejé que la espada fuera libre, y con ello yo mismo me sentí libre.

Pero aún a pesar de lo bien que la estábamos pasando (ambos, pude escuchar que en algún momento Saber rió), debía concluir el encuentro… y convertí mi mano izquierda en cómplice de mi espada. Golpeé varias veces el sable de mi contrincante, y en el último de ellos, lancé el corte con mi brazo izquierdo que viajó en paralelo con la hoja de madera. Ben retiró la propia cuando sintió el primer impacto, y dio cuenta de mis intenciones cuando el dorso de mi mano chocó con su clavícula con suavidad. Había conseguido conectar el golpe.

Ambos abrimos entonces los ojos y pude ver su tupida barba formando una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Pregunté mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Eso, Kyon, es La Fuerza.

* * *

><p>El sábado por la tarde terminaba con una charla con Haruhi. Había terminado con anticipación todas mis tareas, trabajos y demás pendientes y la tarde la había pasado en compañía de mi sirviente, que había cumplido cabalmente su promesa de enseñarme algunos movimientos con la espada. Aun cuando era distinto el camino que él recorría, como similitud encontré que también en sus enseñanzas había una gran cantidad de filosofía e introspección, y había más meditación que formas y aprender movimientos. A sabiendas de que la acción comenzaría como en ocasiones anteriores apenas el domingo comenzara, dije a Saber que dormiría desde las seis, y desapareció respetuosamente por el resto de la tarde. Cinco minutos antes de la media noche tocó mi hombro y ambos implementamos el plan que habíamos practicado anteriormente.<p>

Salimos del bloque de apartamentos a la mitad de la noche, yo vestía ropa obscura para pasar desapercibido, mientras que él llevaba su atuendo de motociclista, y nos dirigimos a zonas poco céntricas de la ciudad (entre las cuales se consideraban los propios terrenos de la universidad), esto porque habíamos llegado también al entendimiento con los otros miembros de la brigada y los invitados, que evitaríamos en la medida de lo posible la presencia de personas ajenas al juego, principalmente para evitar que alguien resultará lastimado accidentalmente.

—Entonces, la estrategia sería…

—Atacar—. Respondí al cuestionamiento de Saber, que andaba cauteloso entre las callejuelas de una zona poco transitada de la ciudad, donde sólo nos topábamos con eventuales fiesteros que en la mayoría de los casos no parecían superar los veinte de edad ni una hipotética prueba de alcoholemia. —¿Puedes sentir alguna presencia?

—Ya que lo mencionas, sí—. Señaló hacia un edificio de cuatro plantas, con la más baja de ellas ocupada por un centro nocturno de corte gótico que dejaba salir estridentes acordes de_ black metal_.

No fue un gran problema colarnos dentro de aquella sórdida agitación, donde una población mayormente joven bailaba al compás de la música, algunas parejas y hasta pequeños grupos se distraían en sesiones de besos al amparo de los vapores del alcohol y sin lugar a dudas otras sustancias, y una pequeña cantidad de gente charlaba a gritos en la barra al fondo del lugar.

—Será mejor que charles con tu amiga antes de comenzar—. Dijo Ben señalándome con la barbilla hacia una de las ventanas de aquel salón tan pobremente iluminado.

—¿Y tú qué harás?— Pregunté.

—Tomar un trago, por supuesto—. Dijo yendo hacia la barra.

Yo seguí su consejo y caminé lentamente hacia donde Saber me había indicado. Fue muy grande mi desconcierto. Observando por el amplio ventanal, como deseando escaparse aunque fuera un poco de todo aquel ruido, una chica miraba hacia el cielo. Estaba enfundada en ropa más bien casual, pero que al ser negra venía muy acorde con el ambiente, su figura era espectacular y una pequeña comitiva de muchachos giraban en torno a ella como pequeños satélites, recibiendo como única recompensa la indiferencia de ella. Su larga cabellera color caramelo, suelta, más no desarreglada, evidenciaban su identidad.

—¿Asahina?

No me respondió, en su lugar me obsequió con una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que das a quien has esperado por largo tiempo.

—¿Bailas conmigo?— Preguntó tomándome con delicadeza de la mano y llevándome hacia la pista.

Había algo diferente en ella… con seguridad, tal como Nagato nos había explicado, una parte de su sirviente debía estar influenciado su personalidad, y podía percibir que era algo obscuro, siniestro, aunque no lograba ver a totalidad de qué se trataba. Me quedé por unos minutos acompañándola, viéndola bailar y regocijarse en la admiración de los chicos y la envidia de las chicas, hasta que no pude mantener más aquella extraña pantomima.

—Sabes a qué vinimos, ¿verdad?— Dije obteniendo otra extraña sonrisa de ella.

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?— Me respondió acercándoseme de más, y dejándome percibir el aroma del alcohol en su aliento.

—Por supuesto.

Busqué a Saber con la vista, pero no estaba más en la barra, así que me dejé guiar por la viajera del tiempo escaleras arriba, entre los obscuros corredores del edificio, hasta llegar a la parte más alta, en el cuarto piso y un poco más allá, donde estaba la discreta puerta que llevaba a la azotea. Asahina la abrió sin dudar y yo la seguí, sintiendo nuevamente el frío de aquella noche estrellada y de brisa sutil.

* * *

><p>—Veo que tú también encontraste con quien bailar—. Exclamo Saber al vernos llegar y levantando lo que estaba seguro que era un vaso con whisky.<p>

—Sí, así es, pero ¿dónde está tu pareja?— Le dije sintiendo como la jovencita que robó corazones minutos antes soltaba mi mano y caminaba hacia otra parte del techo.

—Ah, lo nuestro no es tan físico como la danza… es más bien un asunto intelectual.

Mi guardián apuró de un sorbo su trago y depositó cuidadosamente el vaso sobre la baranda, separándose un metro de la misma y tomando el mango de su arma al mismo tiempo que su ropa resplandecía, dejándolo enfundado en el traje marfil y marrón, como siempre con esa enigmática y confiada sonrisa. Miré al mismo punto que él, viendo que Asahina no estaba ya sola.

A su lado estaba un hombre más bien alto y vestido de jeans y sudadera cerrada, y su cabeza estaba oculta bajo la capucha de la misma, mientras que sus bolsillos ocultaban sus manos. No me fue posible en absoluto ver un sólo rasgo de su rostro.

—Llegó el momento—. Dijo Asahina con aquella voz lúgubre tan ajena a ella. —Ataca, Rider.

La luz manada por el atuendo del sirviente duró sólo un instante, y la ropa casual fue sustituida por un uniforme militar antiguo, europeo, quizás del siglo XVIII, con capa, capucha y todo, desenvainando una espada _claymore_ con la que en sólo un segundo había arremetido contra Saber. La hoja azul de luz de mi sirviente destelló tras un fuerte chirrido, chocando con el acero del otro guerrero, dejando a ambos trabados mientras que las hojas arrojaban chispas alrededor.

Fue Rider el que provocó la separación con un potente empujón, haciendo que Ben caminata hacia atrás algunos pasos, pero teniendo que volver al combate de inmediato, pues el enigmático guerrero encapuchado era rápido y sus ataques estaban cargados de ira. Por algunos segundos presenciamos un combate de espadas simplemente épico. Rider incluso fue capaz de alcanzar a Saber con la hoja de su espada en el brazo, y mi guardián notó sorprendido que la manga de su traje se había quemado en el lugar de la incisión y que la cortada en su piel se había cauterizado al instante, como si la espada estuviera al rojo vivo.

Sonriente y aparentemente motivado por el nivel de su contrincante, Saber cargó esta vez, haciendo que la luz de su sable fuera difícil de seguir, y dejando el efecto de los fugaces fuegos pirotécnicos, al quedar en mis ojos la marca de su trayectoria en la obscuridad.

Podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Saber a la distancia, estaba mostrando superioridad en relación con su adversario, que al verse disminuido extrajo un hacha de combate de entre sus ropas, revitalizando la contienda, aunque el resultado no varió mucho en realidad.

En un movimiento rapidísimo, Saber desarmó a Rider del hacha y colocó una potente patada en su pecho. Saltó en horizontal con el sable de luz en su espalda e hizo un movimiento rápido mientras se cruzaba en el camino del encapuchado, justo a la altura de su cuello.

La capucha voló humeante dejando a Rider estático, mientras yo trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver… Saber justo acababa de decapitar a Rider… o al menos eso creí.

Poco me faltó para el desmayo al ver a Rider moverse con toda naturalidad, recuperar el hacha previamente perdida y caminar sin reparo sobre su propia capucha, que sorprendentemente estaba vacía… entonces no es que siguiera con vida luego de ser inmolado por Saber… era que desde el principio la cabeza no estuvo ahí…

Aprovechando el estupor en el que incluso mi sirviente había caído, Rider libró la distancia entre ambos en un santiamén y rompió su guardia en otro, siendo él quien recetó el golpe esta vez, haciendo que Ben se fuera de espaldas hacia la baranda y cayera al vacío, saltando luego en su persecución, mientras que Asahina y yo corríamos hasta el borde por el cual ambos habían saltado.

Al llegar vimos la última parte de un combate aéreo que concluyó con Saber cayendo de pie cual gato en la acera y con Rider estrellándose con un auto aparcado cuyo toldo cedió bajo su peso, despedazando los vidrios y activando la ruidosa alarma antirrobos del mismo. El descabezado bajó sin dar mínima muestra de dolor (que de todas formas no podría expresar sin un rostro que ver), y poniéndose en guarda, listo para el segundo asalto.

Saber, consciente como yo del alboroto que se había generado y el peligro de los transeúntes, retrocedió un poco, mientras que Asahina y yo comenzamos a correr escaleras abajo.

Un grupo de motociclistas ebrios gritaba en excitación esperando a que los contendientes volvieran al diálogo armado, grupo al cual me aproximé, pues a pesar de su apariencia ruda y malos modales, también podían resultar heridos o peor si no nos movíamos… sabía que iba a meterme en un problema, pero podría reparar el daño luego. Aprovechando la distracción de uno de los motociclistas, tomé su moto, que por motivos ajenos a mi entendimiento mantenía encendida, e ignorando sus reclamos me dirigí accidentadamente hacia Saber. Sin necesidad de volverse hacia mí para confirmar mi llegada, saltó hacia el vehículo, y a cerca de cien kilómetros por hora comenzamos a recorrer las calladas calles de la ciudad.

—Debemos volver por Asahina—. Dije mientras me acostumbraba a la sensación de conducir aquella bicicleta con esteroides.

—No creo que ella tenga problemas de transporte.

—¿Quieres conducir esta cosa?

—Eh… dada la actual coyuntura, Kyon… creo que lo mejor sería que siguieras conduciendo tú… yo tal vez deba ocuparme de otra situación entre tanto…

No me atreví a despegar los ojos del camino dada mi parca experiencia conduciendo una motocicleta, así que me limité a escuchar los sonidos ambientales… por la hora que era, se escuchaba apenas algún auto a la distancia y el barullo de algunos negocios de veinticuatro horas, incluso los cascos del caballo que se acercaba al galope… un momento… ¿cascos?

De la acera a mi izquierda nos interceptó un negro equino de un salto, dando un relinchido demasiado alto y tenebroso para ignorarlo. Montado en él, por supuesto, Rider, con Asahina asida a su cintura, aún pareciendo demasiado sonriente y ajena a la situación.

Saber volvió a encender su estoque y como pudo se las arregló para ponerse parcialmente de pie en la parte posterior de la motocicleta, desencadenando una nueva batalla de espadas con el jinete, cuyo caballo noté con sorpresa que sin problemas corría a la par de nuestro vehículo.

Traté de no pensar en el combate y como ponía mi vida y la de Asahina en riesgo, y me concentré en el destino… ya lo había pensado, y estábamos muy cerca de él: el templo_ Kiyomizu kannon_, en la universidad…

**RPG – Parte V.**

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Haré todo lo humanamente posible para dar continuidad a este relato cuanto antes, ¡no se olviden de dejarme su opinión!<p>

¡Hasta la actualización!


End file.
